It started with a simple phone call
by Koimiko
Summary: From a simple phone call Sesshoumaru finds love! A simple accident could take it away. Or was it simple? The past, secrets, phone calls, and powerful people, how do they all fit together? Learn why nothing is ever as simple as it starts. (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Hm, I so don't own InuYasha. Is this statement enough to keep legal off my back?

**It Started With a Simple Phone Call**

_**Chapter 1**_

It had started with a simple phone call; Kagome had called Sesshoumaru after work and told him they had to talk. When she arrived at the estate, InuYasha was the first to come upon the couple as they talked in the sitting room.

Everyone knew InuYasha disliked Kagome because she wouldn't go out with him. He started in on how Kagome just wanted his brother to get his money. After a few minutes they were joined by InuTashio he had heard a few things about Kagome from InuYasha and from that he knew he didn't like the girl.

InuTashio informed the stunned girl he didn't want her on his property, and told his eldest son he would not put up with his money-hungry whores any longer. He also added that Sesshoumaru would be cut off as his heir if he talked to her again.

Kagomes hand flew to her mouth in shock. InuTashio had never spoken to her in such a way before. Sesshoumaru went to speak but she held up her hand and stopped him.

"No, Sesshoumaru. If they can't accept me for me they don't need to know," she handed him a sealed envelope before adding, "I release you," she handed him the diamond necklace and walked away head held high from the house.

"Good riddance... that trash is not allowed here again..." A vicious growl stopped InuTashio in his rant as he turned to his son, fear shooting up and down his spine. He swallowed quickly at the red flashing in to Sesshoumaru's eyes. Before he could say another word his eldest son had him up by the throat.

"Insult my mate-to-be again, and father or not you will die."

"Sesshoumaru you will stop this now," He forced the words through his tight throat.

"No... Father, for to long I have put up with your shit. You listen to that filthy hanyou of yours about my mate-to-be, and both of you know nothing," he growled dropping his father to the floor throwing the card at him and leaving the room.

"Pops are you alright?" InuYasha spoke rushing to his side. InuTashio stood slowly and looked to his hand at the envelope; his fingers touched the soft pearl white paper. The letters were raised black and wrote in old Japanese characters: **The West Family is cordially invited to the Higurashi Estate in two days time to celebrate the Miko Corp. Merger with Western Lands Corp.**

InuTashio hands shook as he read the invitation; shock was the only thing that reigned over him. That girl… That girl was head of the largest Corporation in Japan. He had insulted the girl – no - woman his company was merging with. He glared at his youngest son.

"InuYasha, tell me the truth. Kagome . . ." he thrust the invitation at InuYasha.

"Holy shit . . . I didn't know, pops, I didn't know. Kagome just made me so mad! How could she choose that ice berg over me? I am a hundred times better than him and she chose him," InuYasha spat angrily. "I never knew she was . . . Kagome when I saw… Sure, she acts classy but she doesn't act like she is head of a billion dollar company"

"You had better hope your brother and I can make this right, InuYasha. If this deal falls through because of your lies, consider yourself disowned," InuTashio growled as he looked at the ID of his ringing cell phone. He looked to InuYasha retreating back as he sighed. Damn that boy and his jealous nature.

"Hello, Mrs. Monk, how may I help you this evening?" he tried to sound cheerful.

"Yes, is this InuTashio West?"

"Yes, this is he."

"I was just informed by my client, Miss Higurashi, she is no longer interested in merging with your company, and I personally do not find fault in her decision."

"Before you continue Mrs. Monk I would like to extend my apologies to Miss Higurashi. I hate to admit it but I was led to believe falsehoods about the young woman. I can only pray that you can set up a meeting with Miss Higurashi and myself; I would like a chance to personally apologize and hopefully work this mess out."

"Personally, Mr. West I don't know if that will work. This is the only time I have ever been able to talk Miss Higurashi into meeting face to face with anyone, and it was only through my friendship with your son, Sesshoumaru, that made it possible."

"I see."

"I am afraid you don't see, Mr. West, the ball was not only to celebrate the merger but the mating between your son, Sesshoumaru, and Miss Higurashi," She sighed.

"_WHAT?"_

"I am afraid as of now both are off and until I hear from Miss Higurashi there is nothing I can do. You have only yourself to blame for this, sir, and I, for one, do not blame the girl. Between you and that son of yours, InuYasha, I wouldn't want to be part of your family, either. Now if that is all, I have another call." The distain in the voice was clear.

"Again, I am sorry and please talk to Miss Higurashi for me. Good day," InuTashio sighed again as he slumped down on the sofa. Kami, he should have seen it, the way Sesshoumaru acted at work and home. Maybe he would have, if he hadn't been blinded by InuYasha's lies. How could he be so foolish? Now not only is the deal falling through, but his eldest son was losing his mate.

As evening wore on, the atmosphere of the West Estate was explosive; one word was all it would take to make everything blow up. InuYasha sat in his room, pouting, InuTashio was mad at himself, and still neither of his sons would speak to him. Sesshoumaru was locked in his room, still trying to reach Kagome. He had tried her cell phone and home phone only to reach her answering machine. He was worried for her when she left; she was upset, and adds to the fact that she had been sick lately.

He could tell by her scent alone something was wrong, but he couldn't place the scent.

Morning was unhappily met by the West Estate. InuYasha, still grumbling, met his father at the breakfast table. InuTashio had just opened the paper as he went to drink his coffee. Seeing the headline, he dropped the cup and papers and rushed from the room. InuYasha picked up the paper to see what had affected his father so.

"Holy Hell," he dropped the paper as well and rushed from the room.

**BILLIONAIRE HIERESS KAGOME HIGURASHI HOSPITALIZED AFTER CAR CRASH**

Sango and Miroku met Sesshoumaru, InuTashio and InuYasha at the hospital entrance. The group rushed to the admittance desk and demanded to know Kagome's room number. They were told to take a seat and that the doctor would be right with them. After four hours of waiting, a doctor came through the doors, covered in blood.

"Who is here for Miss Higurashi?"

"We are," Sesshoumaru spoke as the group stood.

"How is she doctor?" Sango sobbed.

"Can we see her now?" Miroku questioned.

"I am Doctor Xephon, I am sorry so say it will be a few more hours before I can allow any visitors. Miss Higurashi has just left surgery but is still not stable as of yet."

"What do you mean? What wrong with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Doctor looked to his chart and back at the group and sighed.

"Are you Mr. Sesshoumaru West?" he questioned.

"Yes... Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well it says here that Miss Higurashi was seen by a doctor yesterday morning"

"Yes, I know"

"Did she inform you, Mr. West, that she was indeed pregnant?"

"No, she said she had something to tell me but we never . . . Wait . . . What do you mean was? . . ._No,_" he whispered as he fell back into the chair, shocked.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, Mr. West, but we couldn't save the pups. When she came in last night, she had four broken ribs. She was bleeding internally; it's a miracle we were able to save her. Also, I must warn you there was damage to her voice because of the crash. We can't be sure now, but she might have lost her voice. Again I am sorry . . . I will do all that I can."

Before Dr. Xephon could say more, he was called way.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku called the silent TaiYoukai. His heart sank for his life-long friend. He had been there when Sesshoumaru had met Kagome and had watched silently as the youkai fell instantly in love with the young Kagome. He swore the two were both halves of the other; never had he seen two creatures so completely happy. Two weeks after meeting Kagome, his friend was talking about making the girl his life mate. Never since meeting Sesshoumaru, had he ever seen the youkai so serious about a female; usually it was use them and throw them away.

Sango had met him at the door last night and told him what had happened at the West Estate. He was as angry as his wife and wanted nothing more than to beat the whole damn family within inches of their lives. It took hours for him to calm his sobbing wife. Now…

"We had just talked about pups last week, Miroku . . . Kagome wanted little silver-haired boys but I... I argued her down to one girl for now. I told her I couldn't wait to have a little raven-haired… girl… just... like her," he spoke, brokenly staring at his hands. "Now . . . Now," he couldn't finish as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Sesshoumaru, man, I am so sorry," Miroku stated as he clutched his wife, tears swimming in his violet eyes.

"I am sorry, my pup, but you still have Kagome. You have to be strong for-," InuTashio spoke up.

"SHUT UP, this is entirely your fault and that bastard of yours. I lost my pups. . my pups and maybe-"

"Don't say it . . . Please," Sango sobbed her hands covering her ears. "She can't - she just can't _die._" she broke down in Miroku's arms as he rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

"We will pray, my wife . . . pray that she'll be alright" he whispered into her hair, glaring at the silent InuYasha who sat across from them. He, too, was placing blame but he blamed InuYasha and his jealous nature. He had told InuYasha a hundred times to leave Kagome alone. It was clear for anyone who saw that she only had eyes for Sesshoumaru, but the dumb bastard wouldn't listen. Nevertheless, he thought InuTashio too wise to fall for InuYasha's big mouth but he saw now he should have spoken up months ago.

Two hours later, InuYasha left, mumbling to call him if there was any change. InuTashio sat next to the silent Sesshoumaru, his heart hurting for his eldest pup. He knew nothing he could say would help to make anything better.

Sango had cried herself to sleep on Miroku's lap, who prayed silently that his wife's best friend lived through this ordeal. Sesshoumaru stared at the white wall across from him, seeing and feeling nothing. He and creature within him were retreating from the world of pain into memories of their mate-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Words to know _

_Domo arigatou gozai-masu (polite) Thank you_

_Dou-itashimashite you're welcome_

**Chapter 2**

_**the First Call **_

Sesshoumaru had been stressed lately; his father had been trying for the past six months to get in touch with the head and CEO of Miko Corp. All other business Sesshoumaru had to handle and with no help at all. Top that off with the fact that the contractor still wasn't finished with his home. Sesshoumaru was almost at the end of his wits having to stay once again with his father and little brother.

Looking at his watch it was 10pm; Sesshoumaru sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. His cell phone rang as if on cue, he knew it was Miroku he was the only creature to call him this time of day.

"Yes Miroku?"

"Ah hello my friend still in the office?"

"Yes Miroku now what can you want this time. And before you ask _NO _blind dates"

"Boo hoo what kind of friend do you think I am. I am really hurt you know"

"Anyway"

"Sango and I are going to a see the greatest piano solo you ever heard and she wants to know if you want to come? And no it will be only us three"

"(sigh) what time Miroku?"

"You'll go . . . great meet us in front of Carnal Innocence at 11 o'clock okay"

"Fine this had better be worth it Miroku," they hung up and Sesshoumaru started back to his paper work. He finished at 10:30 locked his office and left.

Carnal Innocence was a quiet little place tucked into the edge of downtown Shinjuku. There were no neon flashing lights like most places, but they did have valet parking. It was built like a tea house the grounds have a variety of plant life, Wisteria trees and Japanese maples were the only things he knew off the top of his head. The Tori gateway proclaimed the entrance on both sides of the Tori was stone dragons. A white stone path clearly marked the way to the veranda, on which two large stone lanterns burned brightly. Sesshoumaru sighed as the feel of the place made him yearn for younger days. Life was so much simpler when he ran the countryside. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked up to the door to be met by a smiling Sango.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama, Miroku is getting us a table," she smiled he nodded and followed behind her down the front hall looking to the right and left alcoves he find bonsai trees of all shapes and sizes. The Fusuma doors opened and took his breath away. The hostess smiled at the two and bowed politely.

"I see you have found your guest Mrs. Monk," Sango narrowed her eyes at the kimono clad female as she made eyes at Sesshoumaru, who was busy taking in his surrounds.

Tatami mats covered the whole of the main room floor. The walls were Fusuma doors of dark oak the heavy paper covering them was decorated with bamboo and cranes were beautiful to behold. Along with low tables for eating and silk cushions for comfortable seating. He had to admit with the hanging scrolls the place had that old world charm he loved. Miroku waved them over from the front of the room.

"I see you found him Sango . . . glad you could make it Man. Sit. Sit it's about to start," Sango sat next to her husband and Sesshoumaru across from them. A waiter dressed in white hakama and haori brought them a bottle of chilled red wine and poured them each a glass and left quickly.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in a silent question wondering if it was him being a youkai and all.

"Look around man you're not the only youkai here," Miroku chuckled sipping his wine.

"Hmm, so where did you find this place Miroku?" Sesshoumaru spoke sipping his wine. He had to admit it was good.

"A friend of mine plays here from time to time and she invited us," Sango chirped happily. Sesshoumaru sighed he knew it those two couldn't stop trying to hook him up with someone.

"I know what you're thinking man. No we are not trying to hook you up with Kagome. I don't even think the girl likes guys," Miroku smirked.

"Miroku, don't talk about Kagome that way. She's not gay," Sango said slapping her husbands arm.

"I was only kidding my wife," Miroku laughed. The room lights went low and a spot light came on, on the stage illuminating a white Baby Grand Piano. A tall elemental youkai dressed in white hakama and haori walked out on stage and bowed to the people.

"Konban wa and Welcome to Carnal Innocence. Since I know everyone hasn't come this far to see me. Without farther ado our own Daisaiin-Kagome," the room filled with clapping around Sesshoumaru. Whispers of how good this performer was filled his ears.

His golden eyes were glued to the stage as a young woman stepped from behind the black curtain. He blinked a few times not believing what he was seeing. The woman was about 5'4 dressed in the traditional Chihaya worn by Miko, red hakama and a white Kimono that fit to her body it was split on both sides up to the hips, and had swinging sleeves. A red ribbon made a small obi that tied in the front, the same color also tied the sleeves to the kimono, and red ribbons also decorated both the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. Adorning her tiny feet were black tabi. She wore no makeup on her angelic face which held her jeweled blue eyes, a small nose and plump red lips curled beautifully into a smile. Her long raven hair was tied back in a thick braid which swept the floor as she bowed to the crowd. Sesshoumaru relaxed as everyone settled and the room fell silent.

"Domo arigato gozai-masu," her musical voice addresses everyone. "I hope everyone likes the show," with that she sat before the piano and took a deep breath.

Kagome began to play something in a minor key. The sound produced was like that of a young woman beginning to sigh softly. Her eyes closed as if the sound poured from her very soul.

Kagome moved her fingers along the keys going from deep rich altos to lighter and higher soprano tones. She kept a steady pace but would occasionally quicken her pace then slow it again as she played. The sounds would vary from low cries to higher pitched feverish growls.

The whole room was enthralled by the music.

She moved her hands across the keys sometimes crossing them over one another. As her song began to reach its feverish peak Kagome struck the keys hard and fast as she panted for breath. The tone of the music, which had started out slow and almost sensual, was now hitting its feverish crescendo as she played. Kagomes' fingers moved just short of dizzying speed. She raced between major and minor chords.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's small, delicate hands masterfully struck the keys. It was nothing short of amazing, the music flowed through him pulling at his very soul. Her eyes opened and seemed to focus only on him before they fluttered closed again. It was as if the whole room fell away in that moment and there was no one but him and her.

Sesshoumaru found is mouth was dry as he panted for breath as the music seemed to fill his whole body. The creature within him growling lustfully it too seemed effected by the tune as well. If he didn't know better it was if she was making love to everyone in the room. No, music had ever affected him in such a way before but this. This was something different. He swore he saw a slight pink glow of her skin as she sweated and panted for breath. He heard the thundering of hearts above his own as she played.

Nearing the end of the piece Kagome began panting harder as she moved her fingers at a frenzied pace. Kagome brought the music to a thunderous climax before trailing it off softly and ending her little concert.

She moved the crowd to an uncontrollable fit of passion as everyone who came with their wives/husbands, girl/boyfriend, or mate kiss passionately. Sesshoumaru cast his golden red gaze to the stage again, Kagome was panting and gasping. The look in her jeweled eyes, the passion burning within them was quite evident.

Sesshoumaru smirked '_so she was moved by her own music interesting female.' _He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself as he once again looked to the woman on stage. The man again appeared on stage this time handing Kagome a small ear piece which she placed in her ear.

Miroku smiled at his wife who returned his smile as they looked to a dazed Sesshoumaru. His eyes focused only the stage.

Her voice was low as she started to play. Her small hands moved slowly across the keys. She sang of finding love and being in love.

The song peaked and changed as the tune became mournful as she sang of losing love, the love she had found.

It was the saddest thing Sesshoumaru had ever heard. The creature with him whining as if feeling the heartache the song spoke of. From the corner of his eye he swore he saw Sango wiping tears from her face. The voice filling his ears was so emotional as if the woman was on the verge of tears herself.

The tune changed again as she sang of making up being deeper in love with her lover. Again nearing the end of the piece Kagome smiled as the deep notes drifted around the room. The climax was softer and almost loving as she trailed off.

Kagome stood from the piano as the thunderous applause filled the room. Creatures where shouting encore, encore she raised her small hands.

"Don't worry everyone I'll be back after a short break," she smiled soothingly to the crowd. Their applause followed her off stage. "How did I do Kain?"

"Beautiful, perfect my poor heart will never be the same. You should make a career of playing Kagome. You will pact concert halls around the world my dear," the man sobbed.

"You know I have to career already Kain," Kagome sighed handing Kain a tissue.

"(sigh) alas I do but I still love when you perform here. Another sold out night because of you Kagome," Kain smiled and shooed her to the main room.

Miroku and Sango saw her right away and waved her over. After shaking a few hands and thanking everyone for their praises she finally made it to the table. Miroku poured her some wine and handed her a glass as she sat down.

"Konban wa Sango Miroku and um …," her eyes swept of the male who sat across from the couple.

"This is Miroku's friend Kagome... Sesshoumaru -sama," Sango chirped happily.

"Konban wa Sesshoumaru- sama," she spoke and held out her small hand.

"Konban wa Kagome and please just Sesshoumaru. Your performance... was very... moving," his voice was deep as he took her small hand in his larger one kissing it. Their eyes met and held for a few minutes but Kagome was the first to look away. She cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Sesshoumaru. I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Dou- itashimashite. But I am curious about one thing though"

"And what would that be?"

"Are you a real Daisaiin?"

"Yes I am, are you a real Taiyoukai? Though I feel your jaki I don't see any facial markings. Illusion spell?" she smiled her bright eyes twinkled at the look of shock in his eyes.

"Why yes I am and yes it is an illusion spell. I would show you my markings but it's few to many creatures here for my taste," he returned her smile.

"Oh really so if we were alone then?" she leaned at little closer.

"Are you propositioning me Kagome? I must say I am shocked."

"You too amused to be shocked."

"Well then I am shocked and appalled." he made a face for show.

"No you're not," she laughed.

"Yes I am," he tried to keep a straight face but it quickly crumbled into laughter. "Okay maybe am not"

Miroku and Sango quietly watch the two interact as if they had known each other forever. Miroku was a little shock never had he seen his friend so at ease. Sango was just happy to finally see a bright shining smile on Kagomes face. After a lively conversation with the three it was time for Kagome to return to her piano performance.

They didn't exchange numbers that night to Miroku and Sesshoumaru's disbelief. No female had ever resisted Sesshoumaru's charms; he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Most females would be draped all over him but not Kagome. She had joked with him laughed and smiled but never once did it go beyond that. The woman even took a cab home instead taking up his offer to drive her home in his limo.

For days he couldn't get her off his mind, at work or at home he couldn't help but think of her smile, her laugh and most of her voice. She was a mystery; she carried herself with class and intelligence far and above her position as a simple performer. And when those big beautiful plump lips of hers opened to speak it was like a breath of fresh air, they didn't speak about money, cars or anything like that. Hell she never even asked him what he did for a living.

Not even a week had passed and Miroku called him again and again he agreed to meet them at the club. He was nervous as he sat waiting on her to make her entrance.

This time the man introduced her she was dressed in a traditional two layer kimono, a black under layer with a sliver sheer top layer. Her obi was white, black and red tied behind her in a cho-cho style. All her raven hair was done up on top of her head in an elaborate style held together by a long sliver stick with a single onyx hanging from it.

Her playing again stuck an emotional chord with in him affecting him and the creature with in him. The song was moving and full of sadness, when she finished there was not a dry eye in the whole place.

The next piece was happier but still full of loneliness. Their eyes met and held for a few moments it was as if he could see those very emotions echoing from her very soul. Sesshoumaru felt his very heart leap into his throat as her eyes closed again and the connection was broken. For the first time he was glad when this song ended, never again did he want to see those emotions on the face of such a beautiful creature.

"She's just so great isn't she?" Sango spoke sadly.

"Yes she is," Sesshoumaru agreed wholeheartedly.

"I wonder where she finds the inspiration though. Kami that was the saddest piece I ever heard her play," Miroku commented holding his wife close as if she would disappear.

"I don't know Miroku I never thought to ask her," Sango replied.

"Ask her what Sango? You guys were talking about me again?" Kagome's voice shocking the three out of their emotional stupor. "I am happy to see you guys," she smiled warmly.

"We are happy to see you too Kagome," Sango smiled warmly at her friend.

"I was merely wondering where you get your inspiration from for your music is all," Miroku pouted.

"Life Miroku Life. When you constantly meet people who are either after you for money or your looks you tend to lead a solitary life. No one I have ever met seems to want anything other than a one night stand or to make to a name for themselves for being with me." Sesshoumaru silently agreed with her.

"Oh Kagome," Sango started tears in her eyes. She never knew her friends' love life was so hard or painful. She never saw Kagome as anything but a happy go lucky woman.

"Don't worry for me Sango I'll be fine...anyway I am still young you never knew what tomorrow will bring. Any way I see you brought my favorite friend with you. How are you tonight Sesshoumaru?"

"I am fine now that I've seen you," He whispers low enough for her to hear as he kissed her hand. Kagome looked away as a blush spread across her face. She could still feel his golden eyes as if they caressed her skin. She cleared her throat and looked back to him "You look ravishing this evening Kagome."

"Thank you, you're looking good enough to eat yourself," she giggled at the look he gave her.

"So Kagome what are you doing this weekend. Miroku and I would like for you to come to dinner with us?" Sango said hopeful crossing her fingers behind Miroku's back.

"Please. Please Kagome you just have to come," Miroku whined leaving out the fact that Sesshoumaru would be there. And the fact that it was Sesshoumaru's ideal in the first place as well. Miroku could have laughed at the look on the youkai face. He couldn't understand why big bad scary Sesshoumaru couldn't just ask the girl out on a date like normal people did. But nothing his old friend ever did was normal even by youkai standards.

"(Sigh) as long as you don't try to fix me up again with anyone. Kami I remember the last guy, he was arrogant and air-headed I couldn't stand the creature. And on top of everything he kept saying 'hey woman wanna eat something? You got put a little meat on them bones if you want to be my woman'. Than on top of everything else he asked if I wanted to back to his place for a roll in the hay," Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"How many times do I have to say I was sorry about that," Sango giggled.

"I can't forget the stalker Miroku tried to hook me up with," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"They got you too? It's terrible I tell you they're like little cherubs or something trying to make everyone fall in love," Kagome giggled, Miroku just looked shocked as Sango pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

For an hour Sesshoumaru and Kagome traded stories about the creatures Sango and Miroku tried to get them to date. The two laughed and were in their little world, they didn't notice how Sango and Miroku watched them happily. When it was time for Kagome to do her last performance Sesshoumaru was reluctant to see her leave. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, she just smiled and wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Read it when you get home it will tell you all there is to know about me," She smiled wickedly and left for the stage.

When the evening was over Sango and Miroku bid the two goodnight and left for home. Sesshoumaru waited until Kagomes cab came before leaving. She kissed his cheek before waving good bye.

Sitting in the back of his limo on his way home Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin Kagome had given him. He could smell her scent as it clung to the delicate tissue. Opening it he read the short line in her flowing handwriting the cold stare in his eyes quickly melting as heat ignited in his veins. "So be it . . . And in the end you will be mine," Sesshoumaru smirked.

_The present:_

Miroku, Sango and Inu Tashio watched through the window as Sesshoumaru sat by Kagomes bedside. They knew not what he was doing only that he hadn't moved since the doctor had left. He lay with his head on her legs, one hand holding one of hers and the other lay on her stomach. No one had the heart to disturb him after they had finally been allowed to see Kagome.

She was pale laying their hooked to all those machines among the white sheets of the bed. She had survived the surgery but still had yet to wake up. The accident was two days ago and Kagome has slipped into a mini coma sometime during the night, not even breathing on her own. Night had come again and still no change in her condition.

"Visiting hours are almost up . . . Should we tell him," Miroku finally spoke breaking the silence.

"No, the doctor said it was alright if he stayed with her," Inu Tashio sighed looking again at his son.

"But-" Sango started again tears streaked her face. "How will they see at her if he keeps growling at everyone who comes near?"

"He cannot stay at her side forever my dear. Even Sesshoumaru has to take a break from time to time." Miroku spoke hugging his wife again. Inu Tashio sighed again as he touched the glass separating him from his heartbroken son.

"Did my son ever tell you about his mother?" He looked to the couple.

"Yes, she died some time ago I believe," Miroku answered.

"He was about 100 or so when she first fell ill. I didn't know it at the time but he sat at her bedside for a week straight. The healers told me not once did he move or sleep only sat there."

"How awful," Sango sobbed. "There has to be something we can do?"

"For now my wife I have to get you home so you can rest"

"But Miroku," Sango sighed as he pulled her away from the glass and down the hall. Inu Tashio sighed again taking one last look in the room, he too walked away.

88

Sesshoumaru heard them talking just outside the room. He was about to snap at them until they moved away from the room. Didn't know she was sleeping, sleeping so that she could get better. How was she supposed to sleep if they kept up all that noise? If she couldn't sleep then she couldn't get better. .then. .then he would be all alone. No No No he wouldn't think like that.

His golden eyes opened as he stroked her hand, _'you will get better I know you will Kagome.' _he lightly touched her stomach with the other hand and whimpered. _'And we will try again I swear it'_

"We will have as many pups as you want but you have to wake up Kagome. . .Please," he whimpered and cleared his throat. "Did I tell you the house is almost ready? Can you believe it? With all the changes I promised you it would have," he kissed her hand and laid his head back down. "I can't wait to show you. I know you put off buying a house just for me since you moved back. A few years is a long time to live in a hotel sweet my dear. Even if it is the penthouse," he gave a sad chuckle. "But don't worry Kagome I'll take care of everything. When you wake up. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and add the fic to their favorites you guys are the _greatest._ This chapter is for _Nobodies Perfect- Not Even You_ for her great ideal. R&R everyone contiune to tell me what you think or give some ideals.

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**From Happy News ? to Laughter**_

Dinner on the weekend had turned out better than he ever expected, Kagome had finally give him her number they talked every afternoon and night when he couldn't make it to the club. Not a day went by that he didn't compliment her or make her laugh, and every day he fell deeper in love with her. Never had he known that such a feeling was possible, it was all encompassing and soothing after a long time of feeling nothing but lust for any female. Even than they were just a one-time fling for a day or two until he got tired of them. It was just something about Kagome made him want more, need more. Never had he believed in loved at sight until he laid eyes on the dark haired Miko that was Kagome. He never tried of speaking to her even if it was about something simple like the weather.

It took some doing but he finally convinced Kagome to have lunch with him. All his paperwork done he simply could not get her off his mind. He quickly left the office not even stopping to tell his father he was leaving. Sesshoumaru left everyone in shock though he never noticed. The younger West never left the office for any reason other than business.

_88_

Kagome was already there when he arrived. He couldn't stop himself from staring for once she wasn't dressed in a kimono nor had an elaborate hairstyle. In their place was an expensive business suit, her hair pulled up into a bun that seemed to be coming undone. He had to admit she looked every bit the professional as she sipped her wine reading over something in a folder. Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek and took a seat across from her.

"You're not supposed to be doing any work Kagome. We're having lunch remember," Sesshoumaru said pulling the folder from her hands. He stopped as the handwriting caught his attention; it was his father's writing. No one wrote like his father. But it couldn't be why Kagome would have papers written by his father.

"Sesshoumaru I need those (sigh) I swear this guy is persistent about this merger," Kagome sighed again sipping her wine. She stopped and looked at him; his expression was that of shock and mild angry. "What is wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"Who are you?" he questioned flipping through the papers.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong with you? You know who I am."

"I thought you were a piano player at the Carnal Innocence but I am guess from this I was wrong," He spat.

"Some nights that is _who I am _Sesshoumaru. And for the record you never asked me what I did for a living. Like I never asked you what you did for a living so don't take that tone of voice with me," she spoke snatching the folder from his hands. He watched through narrowed eyes as she grabs the suit jacket on the back of her chair ready to leave. Clearing his throat she stopped and sat down again. _'She is right we never did discuss what we did for a living. I just assumed that was her job. I guess it's time to change that.'_

"I am Sesshoumaru West, president and part CEO of Western land Inc," He held out his hand. Kagome looked strangely at him than smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru West, I am Kagome Higurashi CEO of Miko corp. and part-time piano player," she giggled at the look on his face.

"Miko Corp. My father has been trying to set up a meeting with you for months."

"Inu Tashio West is your father? Now this is interesting. . . I don't know what to say."

"Say you won't let this come between us," he smiled still holding her small hand in his.

"Us?" she questioned confused.

"Yes us _'Inu's and their rituals are by far my favorite'_ remember?" he quoted her hand written message.

"How can I not remember you told me _'let me take you away from here' _in a very sexual manner I might add," Kagome smiled.

"One ritual you should be familiar with is courting?"

"So we are courting than very traditional. But I am sure the male is supposed to ask," Kagome tapped her chin in thought. Sesshoumaru who still had not released her hand gave it a little squeeze to bring her attention back on him. When her eyes met his he kissed her hand and smiled at the way her heart sped up a little.

"Well then I guess I should go with tradition," He paused for a moment. "I Sesshoumaru West ask you Kagome Higurashi for permission to court you?"

"Are you sure about this Sesshoumaru we haven't known each other a whole month yet?" Kagome questioned worried.

"There is nothing I want more then you Kagome nothing. Besides how can I resist a female that is as much_ a _stickler for tradition as I am? Give us a chance Kagome."

What could she say she agreed and lunch turned out to be the better than either imaged? They talked about their lives and he talked about his family. And nothing was the same after that his feelings for her rose to a whole other level. The only thing holding him back was not knowing how she felt about him. But he would find out in due time for now he had to find a certain old youkai about a courting gift.

_88_

No matter the time of day Sesshoumaru found her couldn't stop thinking about the small woman that captured his heart. He found himself day dreaming about what life would be like if they were mated. Sesshoumaru found out during lunch days ago that Kagome worked more hours than he did. And after work most nights she was playing at the Carnal Innocence. He had to wonder where she got the energy to do all that she did in a single day.

But that would change when they were mated, she would have to slow down.

Since nothing was happening at work Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to end his day early. He decided to visit Kagome and see how she was doing. Entering the lobby he asked where her office was, after the receptionist tried to chat him up she told him to take the elevator to the top floor. He did and found Kagomes office was the only one on that floor. When he stepped off the elevator he was greeted by a human male who looked at him over wire framed glasses.

"I am Miss Higurashi personal assistant Hojo how may I help you?"

"I am here to see Miss. Higurashi"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Just tell her Mr. West is here to see her," before Hojo could reply the door to Kagome's office opened and three females came running out crying.

"We are sorry Miss H. No one told us about that."

"What am I paying you fools for..._YOU AND YOUR TWITS ARE FIRED_," came Kagomes yell from inside the office.

"But Miss. H don't be so hasty. The girl apologized isn't that enough?"

"Enough...enough no it's not enough that little twit came on to my most valuable client insulting him. For Kami sake the Youkai is gay...I am not running a prostitution ring here Yura I am running a business," Kagome spoke existing the office advancing on the cowering females.

"Miss H the girl said she was sorry. She just lost her head seeing such a beautiful creature."

"Yeah if you weren't such a frigid ass bitch you would know what its like to get laid by a real man," the dark- haired youkai Yuma snarled.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away from the three females and over to Hojo's desk picking up the phone. She dialed a number and spoke.

"Yes Bankotsu, I need you and whoever is there to escort three twits off the premises. Now if you can. Yes thank you," not five minutes later the elevator dinged and three creatures existed. One about 5'4 with black hair, one looked almost female taller than the first also with black hair, third was bald 6ft in height with green eyes. They all looked very angry as they scanned the room their eyes narrowing on Sesshoumaru then moved to Kagome.

Kagome waved them over to her, and pointed to the cowering females.

"Wow Boss what did you do to them?" one questioned.

"Fired them, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu meet the three twits Yura, Yuma and Tia. Gentleman they are only allowed to collect their coats than throw the trash out." she growled.

"Right away Boss. You heard the lady," Bankotsu spoke the three nodded to her and hauled the females to their feet and drag them kicking the screaming to the elevator. The door closed Kagome leaned over the desk looking tried.

"Hojo, be a dear and get me a glass of water will you," she rubbed her head.

"Right away Miss H. Would you like for me to hold your calls as well?"

"What would I do without you Hojo?" she spoke still looking at the desk.

"I am sure you would get along without me. Oh there's a Mr. West here to see you," He pointed behind her and went to get her water.

"Can you see me today Miss H or do I have to make an appointment?" Sesshoumaru spoke worried at her sudden state.

"Hmm, this time I'll let you get away with it but next time you'll have to make an appointment Mr. West. I am a busy woman you know," she giggled and waved him after her into her office. Hojo entered quietly placed the glass of water on her desk and quickly left closing the door. It was something about that youkai that made him fearful.

"So what can I do for you?" She spoke softly reaching into her drawer and pulled out a bottle. She shook three pills into her hand and tossed them into her mouth.

"What is that for?" he questioned.

"Migraines"

"Are they that bad?"

"You don't know. Don't worry about it Sesshoumaru these babies are guaranteed to take it away pain in no time" she smiled. "Playing hooky from work?"

"Yes and no, what was scene about the three twits?" he watched as she frowned clenching her fist.

"Yura, Yuma and Tia have work for me for six months. And last night when I thought I could trust them the twits come on to one of my biggest clients. I had to spend the last six hours trying to smooth things over with the poor creature. You see the poor creature how can I put this...he's more female then I am Sesshoumaru. The three twits scared the creature to death and then on top of that insulted him when he refused their offers of sex." she growled again rubbing her head.

"So did it work did you smooth it over?" he questioned pulling her from her chair and placing her on his lap as he sat behind her desk. Once settled he rubbed her shoulders and back.

"Yes, it's a good thing I've known the youkai half my life. Can you believe that girl told me I was just jealous of her?"

"And what does she have that you should be jealous of my dear?" he purred as she moaned as he massaged her back. Before she could answer her fax machine beeped and spit out three pieces of paper. Sesshoumaru reached over and collected the papers handing them to Kagome.

"Well this is good news I can't wait to tell father," Kagome cheered waving the papers around.

"And what has you so happy?"

"I just brought another hotel," She sang.

"A hotel is there something I am missing?"

"It's a hobby of mine since I was fifteen. Father asked me what I liked more then flowers. I told him hotels, so when his business took off he brought me one."

"You have strange hobbies my dear. Just how many hotels does this hobby of yours have?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he returned to rubbing her shoulders.

"About twenty five or so . . . Nothing too big," she sighed not noticing as he slipped the diamond necklace onto her neck._ 'It would seem my mate-to-be is working harder then I thought' _Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly he was brought from his thoughts by Kagomes voice "Not that I am complaining but shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"I am out for lunch," he smiled as she settles back on his chest with a sigh entwining their fingers. _'Life is sooo good'_ Kagome thought. When she came back she thought everything thing would be work since she took over. Not that she was complaining she loved to work hard and had fun doing it. But this, this was amazing never did she think she would meet someone like this Inu youkai. Instead of speeding through life like she had always done he made her slow down and enjoy simple quite moments of nothingness. For days she had been doubting if she had done the right thing about starting something with him. Now she was glad this once she was wrong _' I can't wait to tell father.' _

_Present:_

Miroku, Sango and Inu Tashio were sitting in the waiting room again it would seem waiting for news. After two long weeks they had arrived at the hospital only to be told they had to sit in the one place they dreaded. In the second hour of waiting they looked up only to sigh in irritation as it was only Inu Yasha to join them again. So Miroku settled with glaring at the half youkai as Sango worried the edge of her shirt. Inu Tashio did nothing but stare off into nothingness as he waited.

It was Sango's gasped during the third hour that drew everyone from there self-appointed tasks. She jumped from her seat and flew into the arms of the tall, dark haired youkai.

"I am so . . . glad. .you're. .h-ere ompapa," she sobbed and held him tight. Everyone looked on as said youkai wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.

"I came is soon as I heard dear child," he cooed and sat down pulling the sobbing woman on his lap.

"Now Miroku tell me what happened?" he spoke again after shaking Miroku's hand. Inu Tashio growled at the strange youkai who had just asked about business not his own, and the youkai growled in return; telling him to back off.

"Oh, Ompapa this is Inu Tashio West," Miroku spoke up.

"I know who he is Miroku, what I asked about is my girl pup. How is she?"

"We don't. . . don't know ompapa. .no one had told us," Sango sobbed. "You . . . You have do something, anything," she cried. Before he could answer the door opened again and in stumbled a very tried, very subdued, very bloody Sesshoumaru, who fell into a chair heavily.

"Sesshoumaru man what's happening we were told-" Miroku stared but was cut off by a wave of Sesshoumaru's hand. All eyes fell on him as he sighed and rubbed his face.

"She wake up Miroku," he started.

"That's great news. But if-" Miroku was interrupted again by the look in his friend's eyes. "What happened?" he whispered. Everything was silent.

"I was talking to the nurse just . . . just outside the door when all hell broke loose. Kagome the doctor said she woke in a panic. She tried to rip the tube from. . from her throat," he paused and swallowed thickly. "They had to rush her to emergency surgery I had to go to try and calm her down until the meds kicked in. She just went under and now they removing the tube. It will be a while before we can see her again, she rip a few stitches in the struggle." talking seemed to have taken all his strength as he slumped back in the chair clearly exhausted.

"See that's good news dear girl," The demon cooed continuing to rub Sango's back.

(Sigh)"The best new so far ompapa"

"My girl pup is a fighter," The youkai smiled sadly.

"Girl pup," Sesshoumaru parroted and then sat up staring into the blue eyes of the youkai across from him over Sangos head. "Your Kago Higurashi than Kagome's father?"

"That would be me and by Sesshoumaru, you would be Sesshoumaru West than?" Sesshoumaru nodded and took in the Inu Youkai. "My girl pup has spoken highly of you Mr. West"

"She has spoken highly of you as well Mr. Higurashi"

"Good it shows she trusts you if she has even told you of me. I wish we had met under better circumstances Mr. West."

"I don't understand?"

"Kagome never tells anyone about her father man. Sango and I have known Kagome since college and we only found out about Mr. Higurashi when we all graduated."

"Some father you are hiding when Kagome needed you" Inu Yasha snapped looking for a fight.

"Shut your mouth half breed its bad enough that you're here and we have to suffer your presence-" Sesshoumaru's angry was subdued strangely but Kagome's father as he spoke up.

"Being on vacation does not make me a bad father young hanyou. What's bad is young creatures who try to push themselves off on my girl pup when she makes it known she's not interested in them. I should kill you myself for the disrespect you have shown my pup," Kago growled.

"Hold on their Mr. Higurashi you will not harm my pup in anyway," Inu Tashio finally spoke up with a growl.

"From what I gather it is because of you and that lousily excuse of a hanyou behind that caused this. Tell me why I shouldn't take that spoiled brat out back and beat some sense into him," Kago growled red seeping into the corners of his eyes. He was brought out of his rage by a laughing Sesshoumaru.

"How can you laugh at a time like this Sesshoumaru," Inu Tashio growled.

"It would seem I am not the only one who feels the need to beat some sense into your hanyou father," Sesshoumaru snickered. Even the creature within him through worried for Kagome gave a happy huff.

"Bastards," Inu Yasha sneered as he stomped from the room.

"Are you happy now my pup?" Inu Tashio spat taking his seat again.

"He doesn't belong here, you don't belong here father. It's because of his lies and your ignorance that my mate suffers so" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Mate?" Kago chocked_. 'When did this happen?'_ He looked to Sango and Miroku to explain.

"It was to be a surprise Ompapa. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were to be mated but now," Sango sighed taking her place again by Miroku's side holding his hand.

"Are to be mated," Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"But-"

"Nothing has changed," Sesshoumaru hissed clenching his fist the creature within him growled in agreement. Everyone again fell silent again as they looked to him.

"Well then welcome to the family. I am confident that my girl pup will recover nicely under you keen eye then Mr. West," Kago nodded. Now Sesshoumaru didn't have to worry about where Kagome gained her sunny disposition. For the first time in weeks he finally felt things would get better. This Inu youkai was strong and if Kagome had his blood in her veins she would get better. Youkai adoptions always included a sharing of blood, so he was now hopeful for the future.

Everything was silent as the group listened to the tick of the clock. The silence was broken as the door open again, each turned to the door hoping it was good news. Kago jumped to his feet the room ablaze with his vicious growls. Everyone looked at Kago then the small woman who had entered. She just smiled at his growls her stare icy as she stared at Kago then she spoke.

"No need to get hostel youkai," she spat. "I have simply come to see about my daughter."

"Leave bitch before you find yourself becoming a patient here," Kago spat the others looking on strangely the thought on everyone's mind. _'Kagome has a mother?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_1st I would like to say this chapter is for __Me not U__ for the great ideal that helped me wrap up this chapter Thanks._

_Okay people yes it's a given that everyone has a mother. Okay here's where I got the ideal. .a few friends of mine never heard me mention my mother since they met me. Two weeks ago we all got into an argument about something stupid. And I said "if you don't believe me ask my mother." Well they all got this shocked look on their faces and exclaimed "You have a mother?" and I was all like "Duh, I couldn't be born without one" Two of them got a strange look on their face and said "we kind of thought she died that's why you never spoke about her" It had be the craziest conversation I have ever had. _

_Ompapa is what my step-sister calls her father it kind of stuck so I call him that and all our friends do too. _

_Sorry if I confused you there Me Not U. _

_And here's my sorry to Nobodies Perfect-Not Even you because the two names go together. I have been scared into using them both. My step-sister say's if I am going to use her father's name then I have to use hers. Because he refers to her as 'girl-pup' even in letters. _

**Chapter 4 **

**Ompapa and Girl Pup**

"Never . . . Ever call my pup daughter bitch," he growled red coloring his eyes quickly as he approached her. Everything within him screaming to kill the bitch, skin the bitch and bathe in her blood. '_It's her fault my pup is in the shape she's in I know it is' _

"Weather you admit it or not that girl is. . my child," she sneered meeting his stare with one of her own. Everyone had to admit to themselves the woman had balls. She was scared that much they could tell even the humans who did not have a heighten scene of smell could tell. But she did not back down.

Before she could say another word Kago had her pinned against the wall his clawed hand wrapped around her throat. She struggled in his grasp until her feet left the floor. Kago pulled her right up to his face and bared his fangs, his growls growing the volume and viciousness.

Miroku and Sango were in too much shock to do anything but stare. Inu Tashio and Sesshoumaru were on their feet but knew they could do nothing, one wrong move and Kago could snap the woman's neck. They could only watch on and hope for the best.

Being around Kagome enough has taught Miroku and Sango the signs, but the youkai felt it as the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. Four sets of eyes widen as the woman dangling from Kago's clenched hand begin to glow a deep purple. The rise of holy ki caused the jaki of the youkai present to rise as well but the holy ki was quickly subdued by the rise of Kago's jaki. As quickly as it rose the holy ki dissipated into nothingness smothered by the viciousness of Kago jaki.

Father look to son, Husband to wife then back to the two as Kago shook the woman. Her eyes widen as she gasped. "It's not possible" passed her lips to which Kago smirked showing his longer fangs causing the woman to shake in fear.

"Listen an. . .d listen well bitch. Whatever you dropped died twenty-seven years ago in that damnable alley you dropped it in. My pup will never be and has never been anything to you bitch." He hissed and threw her to the ground savoring the crack of bone as she hit the floor. "Leave my sight before I toss you out the window . . . NOW" he barked as she slowly rose from the ground and inched toward the door keeping her arm close to her body.

"She will see me bastard . . . You can't keep me away," she hissed slipping from the room and rushing away. Kago was in rage '_that bitch how dare she' _flew through his mind as he punched the wall.

"Ompapa," Sango whispered. That word was like a shock to his system, he froze _'my girl pup' _he let the smells of room fill his lungs. _'No she's not here. .where then?'_

Kago was leaving the office for lunch, he had done so every day since his father had made him work. Not that he hated being a broker it was just boring to him. His father was after him to mate again. The one thing he swore to never do again after the death of his first mate. His little human mate Aki, she had refused to take his blood to seal their mating bond. She died as humans do from age, almost driving him to madness. Making him hate humans because they were so fragile and aged as quickly when compared to youkai. After the death of his mate he had become closer to his human hating family. Though he had to admit to himself he never hated humans as much as he believed in the beginning, so the shared excitement with his family lost its luster.

Kago snorted though his family hated humans they gladly took their money. _'Money is money no matter who's hands it came from._' that's how they became millionaires to beginning with. But now Kago was bored with his life felling he needed something more out of it. On the other hand he would rather kill himself then be mated again.

Blue eyes scanned his surrounding before he ducked into the back alley. When his back hit the brick wall he gave a sigh and reached into his pocket. Kago gave a smile pulling out a cigarette and tapping it on the pack. His one little vice was smoking a disgusting habit he had picked sometime in the 70's for no reason.

Just as he was about to light up he heard a noise soft at first.

"Hello," he called out but got no answer only a slight sound again almost like a whimper. He looked around and saw nothing only the usual garbage that people left behind. He could smell nothing above the disgusting scents of the alleyway and what could be blood but it was a few days old. Kago shrugged it off was probably just his imagination. He flicked his lighter again but this time instead of a whimper it was crying he heard.

"What the-" he hissed as he burnt himself. Going to pick up his fallen lighter he knocked over some boxes that had been piled up next to him. He gasped and fell stunned as the biggest, watery brown eyes met his own. He scrambled to his feet and stared down, it was a pup a very tiny pup by the looks of it. He moved the rest of the boxes quickly his eyes widen taking in the bloody shirt the pup was wrapped in. He shakily moved the dried, harden shirt carefully as to not hurt the tiny thing. _:: female pup:: _The creature within him finally taking notice. _'A bloody female pup' _Kago took in the pup from the top of her head with brown matted fuzz down to her tiny blood crusted toes and shook his head in disgust. He looked away from the pup and scanned the alley again hoping to see someone. All his instinct came out at the wail of the pup bring his attention back on her. Kago thought nothing of it as he slid off his suit jacket and scooped up the pup like he had done it a hundred times before.

Within his arms she settled and stared up at him.

"So whom do you belong to pup? Hm did you go out for a walk and get lost?" he chuckled entering his limo pup in hand not noticing the strange look of his driver.

88

His father and elder brother hit the roof when they were informed he had spent the rest of the day at the hospital. But their mood was the last thing on his mind as he stared down at the tiny pup in his arms as she feed hungrily from the small bottle. The voices of his family faded away to nothing as those brown eyes opened and stared at his own. But still Kago sighed thinking back to his hospital visit. He kept a close eye on the doctors as they examined the pup cleaning her up as they went. The police were questioning him about foolish things that had nothing to do with finding the pup. After taking his statement one officer turned to him and told he had two choices keep the pup or take her to an orphanage. He was disgusted because it seemed as if abandon tiny humans meant nothing to anyone. He was brought from his thoughts as his father slammed his hand down on the table.

"Are you listening to me Kago? I said that thing could be diseased."

"Father the doctor said nothing is wrong with this pup. They said she is quite well for one so tiny," he huffed burping the pup as he was shown by the nurse when she had finished feeding.

"I don't care what some doctor said Kago. Father tell him he has to get that disgusting thing out of this house now." his brother whined.

"I agree with your brother Kago that thing has got to go."

"And how you suppose I do that father?"

"I don't care throw it out. That thing will not stay under this roof."

"You forget father I don't stay here I stay in the gate house"

"I don't care where you stay that thing will not stay here." Kago glared at his father then his brother and walked out. He strolled across the yard as the pup in his arms gave a yawn and her eyes closed. He couldn't help but watch her as she slept peaceful and full. He couldn't put her down as she slept, he worked with her tucked into one arm, than pop something in the microwave instead of cooking. And when he slept, he slept fully clothed and curled around the tiny body in the middle of his bed. He woke during the night just to make sure she was alright when she moved slightly or cried out to be changed or feed. By the time the sun rose he was happily eating his breakfast with one hand while keeping the other securely around the tiny pup. His eyes scanned the written instructions given to by the nurse about how to care for the human pup. He didn't know why he was going through all the trouble though when he was just going to put her in an orphanage anyway. He was just waiting for one of the places he called yesterday to call if they had room.

Not wanting to leave the pup he worked from home. '_Being a broker you could work from anywhere' _he thought smiling down at the now awake pup as she squirmed in his arms.

Soon days became weeks and still Kago found himself caring for the tiny pup. Whether it was something he wanted to do or he was under the influence of the creature within him he didn't know. All he knew was he wasn't bored anymore; he felt fulfilled each morning he woke and started the day. Those big brown eyes that he woke to everyday made every argument he had with his father disappear. The pup radiated such happiness, such warmth it was unbearable to think of life without her.

Soon those weeks turned into months and the matter was taken out of his hands. As his father informed him one morning at work that he had called a place and to take the creature right over. _'Well this is it pup you got a new home now' _he thought as his driver took him home. For some reason he and the creature within him was sadden at the news instead of happy like he thought he would be.

When he opened the door to the gatehouse he was greeted by the happy squeal of the pup when she spotted him. He winched at the noise by smiled none the least. The nanny he hired looked to him and smiled.

"Home so earlier Mr. Higurashi?"

"No, it would seem someone has a place for the pup so I am afraid your services will no longer be required Miss. Fon," he spoke picking up the pup and nuzzling her soft cheek. "I will send your check through the mail."

"Alright Mr. Higurashi if you change your mind you have my number," The old bird youkai smile softly stroking the pups fuzzy head and she took her leave. Kago took his time changing the pup and packing her small bag. He decided to drive himself he strapped the pups little seat into the backseat and climb in the car himself. Driving across town Kago kept checking the rearview mirror every few minutes to make sure his pup was fine. He smiled seeing her tiny limbs moving about while she babbled something he couldn't understand. When she had finally fallen off to sleep he watched the road for a while then went back to checking on her.

It didn't take long for him to the find the place. It was called Shard Orphanage, a small three story building that sat off the road. A few trees lined the front yard that held some kind of playground. He sighed and parked than hesitated as he unbuckled her little seat and pulled her from the car. All the pups stopped playing as he walked into the yard carrying his pup. Their little accusing eyes followed him all the way up the stairs and into the building. Kago had to fight the creature within him with each step he took toward the office. With a shaky hand he finally opened the door to be greeted by two Miko, the older of the two sat behind a desk while the younger looked out the open doors to the playing children.

"Hello there Mr. Higurashi?" the older spoke up "I am Kikyo head of this little orphanage. And this is my sister Kaede." she waved to the young girl who turned and smile brightly at him.

"Oh my and who do we have here? Is this the little one your father told us about?" Kaede questioned cooing at the now awake pup.

"Yes it is."

"Please have a seat Mr. Higurashi we were told how you came about the child. Terrible business it is to have a child and abandoned it right after it's born. A woman like that should be taken out and beaten I tell you," Kikyo spoke outraged. Kago cleared his throat watching as Kaede played with the pup. "You have questions Mr. Higurashi?"

"Yes, How many pups are you housing at this time?" Kikyo's mouth thinned at the question her eyes went to the playing pups.

"Too many at the time Mr. Higurashi. We are only supposed to take in about 100 or so but at the time we have about 200. But none of the children lack for food or a warm bed Mr. Higurashi I assure you. If that's all we should get this one settled before lunchtime." she stood to see Kago out. He took one last look at the pup in the arms of young Kaede and wished her goodbye silently. Her cries filled his ears before he even left the room. He forced himself to walk down that long hall and out the door still hearing the pups' cries. Kago hurried pasted the playing pups praying none would look at him and made it to his car. Nevertheless, he still heard those wails of his pup in his ears. The creature within kept whining for him to go back not to abandon their pup again, but he paid it no mind as he started the car and drove away from the place as fast as he could. Kago stopped at the red light; his eyes strayed to the now empty back seat then forced himself to look back at the road. The cars that pasted showed happy families, parents driving as their pups laughed from the back seats. The light turned green and he started to pull off his eyes moved to the rearview mirror again.

Kago didn't get far as he made a U-turn and drove back to the orphanage. He park not bothering to close the door and streak to the front door and down the hall. He could still hear his pup cries as he came to the office door. Without knocking he snatched opened the door and entered seeing the younger Miko rocking his pup trying to quite her. He was across the room in no time and holding his pup he nuzzled her soft cheek she quieted instantly. No words were exchanged as Kaede picked up the bag and seat and followed him to his car. He buckled his now sleeping pup into the seat and was about to climb in when Kaede spoke.

"You should know Mr. Higurashi your little one is a Miko. Probably from her mother she should start training when she's older. You don't have to answer now just think about it you don't want to have any accidents of purification with your little Kagome here do you?"

"Kagome?"

"I hope you don't mind I named her," Kaede smiled sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind at all Thank- you Kaede-sama. I will call you for the training if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Kaede smiled as the two drove away. Kago watched his pup as she yawned and started to babble.

"I know I know I was wrong but never again okay?" he laughed and watched as she smiled at and him and settled back for the ride.

His father and brother were none too happy with him as he return pup in tow. It was a few months later and much to his fathers' displeasure that he adopted his Kagome as his own in a small ceremony. Surprisingly the two Miko Kikyo and Kaede attended to make sure everything went properly Kaede had said. But everything went off as planned and the pup legally and by blood became Kagome Higurashi.

He never took his eyes from his pup as she took her first step, said her first word. He never regretted not leaving his pup behind as she grew. It was when she turned two that he begun to noticed the changes she was undergoing. Her brown fuzz was growing black as the days pasted, it was no longer thick and fuzzy but straight and fine, as his own. Her eyes were slowly changing from their chocolate color lately the brown hue was becoming lighter. And if he didn't know better he would swear her hearing was sharper as well as her sight. But she was still so little so he paid no mind to things unknown for now.

88

"Ompapa. .Ompapa," Kago looked up from cooking breakfast and toward the kitchen doorway.

"Yes my girl pup?"

"Newspaper Ompapa," the five year old waved the paper around as best she could while hopping a few times in excitement. Kago shook his head sometimes his five year old acted more like a ten year old. It was hard sometimes to remember she was just a child. The changes had stopped or at least he thought they had. She had taken on an appearance of him from the raven color of her hair, to her clear blue eyes and for that he was very pleased. When she smiled he saw a wink of fine baby fangs the only down fall was her nails needed to be cut every so many days, it would seem they too had changed. They were becoming sharper as she aged, they could almost be claws if he didn't know better. He shook his head and laughed as she pushed the paper up on the table and climbed into the chair still smiling.

"So how's the world today my girl pup?" Kago laughed looking again at his pup as she worried her bottom lip and turned the pages of the paper. Some words gave her problems but still she tried. Kago stopped for a minute when he realized for the first time how quickly his pup was growing mentally. _'Maybe I'll take her to the doctor to see if this is normal' _

_88_

Kago came home from a long day of work and an even longer day of his brother and father snarling at him about Kagome. They were not pleased that he was raising her in the Inu way. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the small gatehouse as he opened the door. The house was warm and radiated such happiness one could feel like they were in heaven.

"Konban wa Kaede," he bowed slightly to the young Miko who was now instructor/ babysitter to his young pup. "How is my girl pup doing today?"

"Oh, just fine Mr. Higurashi I think we have found a new outlet for all that built up energy of hers. It seems even with all the exercises I put her through she still has much more energy then she should for one her age. When I was her age I barely made it through aura reading," Kaede laughed.

"Ompapa your home," exclaimed the excited slightly glowing ten years old as she collided with his legs. The glow slid into his ever skin wrapping his soul in a loving embrace that only his pup gave, even if she was unaware of it. Kago lifted his tiny pup up in his arms and swung her around.

Dinners were lively between the two as Kago tried to answer all her questions about his job. After dinner while he did last minute work, Kagome always played something full of energy and happy. It worried him at first when he could feel his pups' emotions so vividly with the music. But the young Kaede assured him that it was part of a Miko ability to sooth those around her when they are feeling stressed, angry or sadness. The music served as a kind of conduit that helps those abilities work better. As the music soothed her, her ki soothed others. It was good news considering how shocked he was the first time he had come home to Chopin's Minute Waltz a glowing pup and a very happy Kaede.

Bedtime was easy or so he thought as her eyes closed he didn't know she wasn't sleep as he left the room. Kago didn't know that as his brother or father raged at him from the front room that Kagome could hear every word they said.

88

A year later their rocky home life became worst, as Kago's father stormed in on Kagome's training with Kaede. Kago was making some last minute calls for a new client when his father stormed in and could not head him off as usual. He scared Kagome which resulted in her releasing the energy she was manipulating as Kaede instructed. The blast threw his father into the door he had just slammed shut. Kago would not let his father harm his pup in his rage.

"You would side with this filth over your own father?"

"Father or not I will not let you hurt my pup"

"That that filthy little thing hahahah your pup. That little filth will not claim this family as her own. That filth will not touch a dime of my money"

"Don't talk about my pup in such a manner," Kago growled advancing on his father "My pup doesn't need your filthy money father. She doesn't need to claim you or your bastard as family when she has me. Now get out of my house"

"Your house I think not you want to live with your filth then you live like the filth. You are no longer my son I want you and that thing off my property. Consider yourself disowned Kago. I never want to see you or that filthy thing again," His father sneered and walked out.

"Ompapa Ompapa no you can't let him go Ompapa. I'll go Ompapa I'll go with Miss Kaede and you want have to worry. Please Ompapa please don't let him go it's not right," Kagome sobbed.

"And why is that girl pup?" he questioned confused.

"Inu's have to have a pack. You said so. . . Inu's are nothing without pack." she cried. Kago kneeled down next to his sobbing pup touching her chin to make her look at him.

"That's were your wrong my girl pup, you are my pack. The only pack I need. Now dry those tears we have work to do. What is it your Ompapa says about work?"

"Girl Pup work now and play later," she did a childlike Imation of her father voices.

"Alright then I have spoken," he shooed her from the room. "I am sorry you had to see that Kaede-sama"

"No It is I that should be sorry Mr. Higurashi I did not know your father scared the child so. I should have been better prepared."

"No need to apologize I had seen this coming for a long time. If it's one thing my mother taught me Kaede-sama it's to always be prepared. I guess I'll call you and tell you where we settled in."

"Alright then feel free to call if young Kagome has any problems."

They packed through the day Kago had everything of importance placed in storage while he and Kagome gather their clothing and checked in a hotel. Kago though worried about their future could not help but be drawn into his pups fun a she discover the gardens. Which she declared was heaven, with its tall trimmed hedges, marble statues and flowers of different kinds. And the staff seemed to bubble over with excitement every time they caught sight of the pup as she skipped through the hotel humming brightly. After four months it broke his heart as his pup cried when he told her they were moving into a house finally. Kago suffered for two hours at his pups' tears as she told each staff member good-bye then they were off again.

For two months the two were again happy in their two bedroom home, Kago had seen to it that his pup had a small garden to call her own. Their home was two blocks away from a small shrine because Kago thought it best for his pup to know about her Miko background, which at Kaede's influence included even shrine ceremonies and traditions.

With his pup happy in her new school and home Kago turned his attention to their finances, he swore every night when he put her to bed that she would have a comfortable life and want for nothing. His stocks were doing fine but he wanted more for his pup. A year had pasted before an uncle on his mother's side of the family wrote him. The elder Inu youkai was finally retiring and because he had no pups of his own he wanted Kago to take over his companies.

At first Kago refused not wanting to relocate his pup again after she had finally made friends.

When his pup turned twelve everything started off good he didn't know how 'that woman' found them but she did. 'That woman' came into their lives like a whirl wind demanding to see his pup. But his pup was excited at getting to know the mother they both knew nothing about so against his better judgment he allowed it. When it turned out she lived in the shrine two blocks from their house his pup started asking to visit. Kago stayed far enough away so no one could sense him but close enough so that he could keep an eye on things. The first strike was how 'the woman' introduced his pup to her family, and stressed the point she was raise by a youkai and was a bit wild. The second was when she told Kagome she wasn't allowed to play with the little six year old male because she would hurt him. As if his pup could hurt anyone. He watched day after day as the bitch played happy family with her male pup and husband while excluding his own. And at the end of the day when Kagome came home the bitch had the nerve to say they had a goodtime, Kago only held his tongue because his pup said she was having a goodtime. Kago knew the only reason she was having a goodtime was the fact that she sat within the shrine gardens most days sitting by the small koi pond. The woman barely talks to her except to ask a few questions about things that were none her business. Kagome barely told the woman anything but she did try to tell her about school and training hoping that 'the woman' would train her as well.

Strike three came shortly after 'the woman' found out that Kagome went to a school for gifted children called Hakurei. Everyone who was anyone knew it was a small expensive school that only rich advance students went to. Kago knew even his pup heard the conversation the woman was having with her husband and father. She was telling them they had to be extra nice to the 'wild child' because she had money. Money they could use, money that she deserved for having the 'wild child' The husband made the remark that he knew the girl had to have a trust fund and that his wife should take her back from the youkai filth so they could be in control of her money. Kago thoughts were confirmed when his pup returned home that night and told him she did not want to go back to the shrine to visit. When he questioned her about the reason she simply said 'that woman' wasn't her pack and she didn't need to know them anymore.

After Kagome had refused to visit the woman four times in a row they received papers, a summons to court. At first the woman tried to say Kago had stolen her child. But he had the original police report where he had reported about how he found his pup, and the missing persons report. When that didn't work the woman tried to argue that youkai could not raise human children, and that since Kagome was a Miko-in-training she should be with her. The court case was getting out of control with the woman's allegations. In the end Kago had to do something he never wanted to do, let his pup be questioned.

It broke his heart to hear his pup talking about her visits with the woman. Even things his sharp eyes missed, he wanted so bad to go to her with strength he didn't know he had he fought down the creature within. It was torture for him to sit there and listen as judge questioned his pup as if they had done something wrong. The last question the judge asked broke his heart and at the same time made him chuckle a little for his pup to answer it.

"Now Kagome you know your father is different from you right? How do you feel about that?"

"Your honor sir, Ompapa is not different from me. Why does everyone say that?" she stated in a huff.

"Kagome your father is a youkai and you are a human don't you know that?" he judge questioned.

"Ompapa is not different he has a heart like me and lungs like mine. Ompapa bleeds like I do. Your honor sir. Only different things are his pointy ears. Oh, and he growls sometimes," she tapped her tiny chin in a way that even had the judge chuckling. "Ompapa says even though I am human I was still pack, Family and family is family no matter what they are. Your honor sir." she spoke with a nod of her head.

After she was taken from the court room the judge sat for a moment and said nothing just stared at everyone before he left. It was an hour later that he returned; as he spoke Kago could have danced at the look on the woman's face as the judge told her even though Kago's adoption of Kagome was different it was still legal and that she not proved any of her allegations. The woman proved just how unstable she was as she jumped from her seat and yelled.

"You filthily creature you can keep the little bitch but I want to get paid"

"And what you except to get paid for Mrs. Katsu?" the judge questioned.

"I had that little thing right I should to get paid for that. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have the little thing so I should get paid."

88

The woman wouldn't leave them alone after her court case had failed. Kago could not take his eyes off his pup for fear the woman would try something especial after the school called and said some unknown person tried to take his pup from school. Than the phone calls that upset his pup as the unknown caller threaten her life and his. During all of that the police would show up at the house on numerous occasions, they always stated that someone called and reported his pup's screams. Nevertheless nothing pointed back to that woman but he knew it was her. It had gotten so bad his pup had taken to sleeping in his bed again while he walked the house at night. She was afraid to go outside after finding her pet popo hung from the back fence and that did it for Kago. He called his uncle and they made the move to Shinjuku.

Present:

Kago didn't how he had gotten there but he was now sitting down staring at the wall. Talking was going on around him his attention snapped the doctor as he spoke to Sesshoumaru. He followed behind the group as they set off to somewhere he simply followed. He stopped at the glass with the others and listened.

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked in through the glass bring everyone's attention to the patient. Sango gasped and held on to a shocked Miroku.

"Please calm down Mr. West we had to restrain Miss Kagome for her own good. We cannot have a repeat of this morning. When she wakes and we find that she is calm and lucid they restraints will come off. I am happy to say Miss Kagome is breathing on her own without any problems. And we were able finally to remove the bullet."

"Wait bullet? I thought she was in a car accident," The startled Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I am sorry you weren't told then." They doctor questioned and scanned his clipboard.

"Told what doctor?" Kago question getting that bad feeling again.

"Miss Kagome was in an accident from what we were told in the ER the police found a discharged weapon on the scene beside the wrecked vehicle. We couldn't remove the bullet we found at the time keeping her throat open any longer would have led to more problems and I thought more of saving her life. But it would seem Miss Kagome's struggling shifted the bullet and has made it possible to be removed. I am afraid the police will be in contact with you soon Mr. West," Sesshoumaru nodded still looking at Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Phone Call of Lies**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked through the door of Kagomes home. He had been forced out of the hospital and told to go somewhere for a few hours while the doctors ran some test. After talking to the police he found out they had no leads what so ever about what happened. So instead of going to his father's home this is where he ended up. He looked around the curtains were still drawn casting the whole room into shadows. But he was fine in the darkness looking around taking in the room as she left it; his happy thoughts took a dark turn. Footsteps pulled him from his thoughts, he turned with a growl but stilled as the familiar face of Bankotsu step form the shadows followed by a face he didn't know.

"Do you always make it a point of sneaking up on people?" To which Bankotsu shrugged.

"You should pay more attention. You requested this meeting so what is it?"

"The police have no clues but I know your group does. You follow your 'boss' everywhere remember"

"We have some ideals but for all we know you could be the one trying to kill our boss"

"I would not hurt my mate fool," Sesshoumaru growled. "Now tell me what you know"

"You know I don't like your tone of voice pretty boy. Maybe we should just make you disappear like that wolf. What was his name again?"

"Kouga brother"

"Right thanks Kyoukotsu. He thought he could question us as well when the boss called things off with him."

"Yeah he didn't even put up a good fight though he did taste good." Kyoukotsu smiled patting his stomach. Sesshoumaru was shocked though it didn't show on his face. Kagome had allowed them to kill someone she didn't seem like the type to condone something like that.

"I find that hard to believe your 'boss' would allow such a thing," he stated only to receive another shrug.

"The boss wanted the wolf to leave her alone he would not take the hint so we helped him . . . understand . . . our. . .displeasure you might say."

"You know nothing then. It's a sad day when the great Shichinin-tai is no help to the one they claim they would lay down their lives for."

"Why you-" Kyoukotsu started only to be stopped by the sound of Bankotsu laughter.

"I see why the boss likes you. We don't scare you at all do we? Even knowing we could make you disappear and the boss would know nothing about it."

Sesshoumaru lifted his brow and smirked "When the boss is happy you are happy _and_ we would not want to make the boss unhappy now _would we_?"

Kyoukotsu chuckled "He got us there brother"

"Fine at 10 o'clock enter the elevator under the emergency phone there's a slot. Place that purple card there in the slot a panel will slide out. The code is 1222036. Oh and I suggest you come alone there are no second chances Mr. West," The two faded back into the shadows, only the opening and closing of the door told of their leaving. He stood in front of the fire place looking up at the portrait of Kagome and Kago to the left of it now hung a frame picture of himself and Kagome.

He sighed; it was taken the Saturday after he had almost lost her. . .

Sesshoumaru sat staring at the napkin Kagome had given him weeks earlier as he sighed into the phone. It had been years since he had spoken to her when in reality it had been about two weeks. Pictures had been delivered to his office by some anonymous person than the call came later in the day. The caller did not identify themselves only stated that they were sleeping with his Kagome, not giving him time to reply the caller hung up. Being the possessive creature he is his reaction was one of anger, he waited into after work and confronted her at the club. Well more like shamed her in front of the packed club, he accursed her all kinds of things and finished by telling her he would never mate a whore before snatching the necklace from her neck. When she had paled he knew he was right the bitch was just pertaining to be pure. Kagome didn't even explain herself she just walked away not even finishing her performance. He didn't even have time to think before Sango rounded on him and slapped him across the face.

"I never thought you could be so foolish I guess I was wrong bastard. I guess if someone claimed you slept with your associates it would be true too right? I was there that night and went home with Kagome. I thought better of you," she spat and ran out after Kagome. He stared after Sango for a minute and felt the urge to bang his head on the wall for his stupidity. But didn't have time as Miroku fist connected with his face making his fangs sink into his tongue. The surprise on his face was clear as he looked to Miroku, who only frowned at him.

"To be used by such a low life is one thing Sesshoumaru but to accurse my wife's dearest friend of something so disgusting. I never thought you could be so foolish. Be glad you're like family or I would not hesitant to slap some ofudas on your scruffy ass and leave in pain like I did that bastard." was the last thing Miroku said to him before walking away. Sesshoumaru was stunned and only stood there; the only thought on his mind was that he was wrong. He tried to talk Kagome but got no answer on her cell-phone, at her office her assistant forwarded all his calls to security who told him his calls were no longer wanted. Even the club was a bust because she hadn't performed since that night. Which lead him to call Miroku and hope he had calmed down enough to talk to him?

"It's over man leave it alone," Miroku sighed finally.

"I can't I need to see her Miroku."

"She doesn't want to see you man. I told you before you were moving too fast," Miroku moved the phone away from his ear at Sesshoumaru's loud growl. "I am sure me and Sango can find you someone else."

"I don't need anyone else I. need. Kagome," Sesshoumaru snapped and hung up before Miroku could say anything else. He growled clenching his fist, Kami sometimes he hated Miroku. He wanted that female and he would get her no matter what and his friend would not talk him out of it.

The next week more calls were exchanged between the two Sesshoumaru finally found out why Miroku was so against him seeing Kagome again.

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"Okay I guess Sango is with her now. They have a few contracts to go over," Miroku sighed over his beer. He and Sesshoumaru had met after work, Sango was angry with him because she thought he was taking Sesshoumaru's side over this thing with Kagome. The woman was broken hearted over this but that just made her dangerous at work.

"She still mad at you?"'

"(sigh) Yeah but I understand though her and Kagome are like family." he sighed. "I am guessing by what you said earlier you didn't know who was in that picture."

"Just some male I guess," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Not just some male Sesshoumaru. That was Hiten Thunder, His younger brother is looking for backing for his hotel in some circles it's known if you want your hotel to do good in Japan you need backing from the best."

"The best being Kagome?"

"She told you then?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "That showed she trusted you. Well his brother is a small fish who wants to play in the ocean. It's that bastard Hiten; he knew all along whom it was his brother had to deal with here in Shinjuku. Sango told me all about how Hiten acted when she and Kagome entered the restaurant. The perfect gentlemen Sango said pulling out Kagome's chair and complementing her, Kagome only stuck to the business at hand. But Hiten was all touching her hand and even hugged her before they left as if they were old friends, that's even what he told his brother." He stopped at Sesshoumaru's look of angry and took a drink of his beer. "You know how business is man?"

"Hn, I don't care about the meeting . . . What happened between them two days before?"

"Man none of us have seen Hiten since college Sesshoumaru. And I am more than sure about that man. You see Kagome and Hiten use to date in college man. She was younger then all of us but Sango took her under her wing and decide to protect her. Kagome even hooked me and Sango up so we decided to do the same for her, after about forty or so dates she found Hiten. They dated for about two months then-" he stopped his mouth drawn in a frown.

"Then what? What happened Miroku?"

"He . . . He finally took the girl to bed Sesshoumaru and let's just say he hurt her man. Bad. and had the nerve to walk around campus smiling and saying how he got some of the frigid rich bitch and that she wasn't even as good as everyone thought. After that we have tried to get her to date even set her up a few times but nothing came of it. Oh there's been a guy or two who wanted to be with her but she never gave them a chance until you that is." Miroku sighed.

"I messed up bad Miroku," Sesshoumaru sighed

But Miroku did take pity on his friend and decided to help him a little. _'What could it hurt besides Kagome was happy before? And when Kagome was happy Sango was-' _Miroku's thoughts trailed off as he smirked.

Kagome had been working in her office when Hojo rang her office about a delivery. She wasn't excepting anything but her father had been known to send her things a time or two. She pushed away from her desk and quickly opened the doors and exited. She paused and gasped looking around it seemed to be every color rose you could think existed. Delivery men crowded the large outer office with push carts filled with roses. One youkai parted from the crowd and step forward.

"Are you Miss Higurashi?"

"I am she. But what is this?" She waved her hand around.

"There is a message would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," she smiled softly as one youkai handed her an arrangement made from each of the roses.

"Um okay . . ._ 2 dozen black roses for the slavish devotion I offer you._

_2 dozen blue roses for the mystery of how you ended up in my heart. _

_2 dozen burgundy roses for the unworldly beauty you hold._

_2 dozen green roses for the calm you seem to always hold even at difficult times._

_2 dozen orange roses for the passion you show for everything you do._

_2 dozen pink roses for your grace that makes you perfect_

_2 dozen dark pink roses for the gratitude I have for you allowing me to befriend you._

_2 dozen light pink roses for the admiration I feel for you _

_2 dozen purple roses for the protection I offer you even from myself._

_2 dozen red roses for the love from my heart that I offer to you._

_2 dozen white roses for the reverence I feel each time you even look my way_

_2 dozen yellow roses for the friendship you gave and i tossed away_

_Lastly 2 dozen yellow roses with red tips for the chance to fall in love all over again. _

_26 times i offer apologizes from my very soul and still i wonder if that is even enough for you to talk to me again._

_Yours always,_

_Sesshoumaru_

Oh and you are to have this," The youkai handed her a black velvet box. Kagome knew instantly what was in it Sesshoumaru's jaki was very unique and she would know it anywhere.

"Thank -you," Kagome spoke and box in hand fled back to her office no longer able to look at the roses.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Sango questioned as she popped into Kagomes office. "It's like a florist shop out there I never knew roses came in so many colors," Sango laughed and took a seat. She knew Kagome had been suffering over this fight with Sesshoumaru, hell it wasn't even a fight. Sesshoumaru growled and accused and Kagome walked away, that's what got to her all the time with Kagome the girl never fought back only walked away. Sango knew Kagome wasn't a coward, hell the woman would walk into a room of growling youkai and return unscathed and victories. But when it came to matters of the heart the woman would turn her back in a second and think nothing of it. When she had first met Kagome she thought the girl was as cold-hearted as a snake until the day she caught her wiping tears from her face after some guys had started in on how she was frigid. When she found out how old the girl was Sango quickly repented, she could understand why Kagome acted so cold, hell her younger brother was only ten and had a high IQ. The smarter you are the more your teased so she stood up for the girl and they quickly became friends.

"I don't know Sango if it happen once what's to say it want happen again?"

"I am not saying the youkai is off the hook Kagome but give him a chance Miroku showed me the note and pictures during lunch and it would fool me too if I hadn't have been there," Sango sighed. Not mentioning she also apologized to the youkai for slapping him as well. She would cut him slack this time but if this happened again he would find out if she still practices the art of the Taijiya.

"(Sigh) I'll think about it"

88

Three days later after still receiving no answer Sesshoumaru took matters into his own hands and went to the Jewel Hotel. No one stopped him as he strolled through the lobby and entered the elevator. Miroku had given him directions but it was no problem in finding her if you knew where to look. His mind was conflicted, his thoughts chaotic he wanted to believe he had a chance to make things right. But there was the lingering doubt that she wouldn't take him back.

He tensed stepping from the elevator the shadows were deeper and he felt the aura of seven males in the hall but saw no one. He stopped and waited as the doors slid shut behind him his eyes scanned the darken halls ready to defend himself as need be.

"Look what i caught brother a pretty boy," Sesshoumaru didn't know the voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he growled.

"It's we who should be asking you that pretty boy, "He knew that voice '_Bankotsu'_ he knew he was correct as Bankotsu stepped from the shadows frowning at him. "The boss isn't accepting visitor's pretty boy."

"Who are you to say who she can see?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Do you hear this guys who are we? We are the Shichinin-tai of course," he smirked.

"I am sure your boss as you call her doesn't know your Mercenaries?"

"That's were your wrong _pretty boy _the boss knows all about us." a voice from the shadow came again.

"You see me and my brothers protect the boss. She is a very important woman and creatures seem to take great pleasure in trying to harm her. And we-," He smirked "we take out the trash."

"You might not see us pretty boy but we see you _'all the time' _nothing goes unnoticed by my brothers and I get the drift?" Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing.

"When the boss is happy we are happy . . . But when the boss is upset we are down right . . . what's the word?" he tapped his chin thinking. "Right, we are down right . . . Bloodthirsty Mr. West. And right now the boss is upset and we don't like it understands?" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at him. Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to keep from saying something nasty to the creature, if he wanted Kagome back it wouldn't do to get into a fight with her bodyguards. And the Band of Seven was particular nasty group of mercenaries that worked for the highest bidder and it would seem they had found a home with Kagome. They had powerful aura's which was good at least his mate would be protected when he wasn't around with these seven and they seemed pretty damn loyal.

"Brother she's back" came a whisper from the shadows.

"Damn it that bitch will never learn will she. (Sigh) alright" his eyes never leaving the youkai in front of him. "Know this Mr. West if the boss didn't speak so highly of you before my brothers and I would not have thought twice about disposing of your body where no one could ever find you. My brothers believe you deserve a second chance you made the boss happy so i will refer to them on this one. But beware there will be no third chances. Our boss will not be like those women you have used and thrown away, "At Sesshoumaru's nod Bankotsu stepped into the shadows. All but one of the auras disappeared from his senses when the unknown voice spoke again.

"Oh and pretty boy make sure the boss eats will you hm. My brother might not say it but we are very protective of our tiny boss. When everyone thought of us as criminals she gave us a home. The Band of Seven you can say are loyal like dogs. And like dogs we will fight for the home we have and the master who had befriended us. We never will and never have bitten the hand that feeds us. You can squeal if you like and tell her of this little meeting but it will do you no good, loyalty is high in the boss's books," The voiced chuckled and disappeared like his aura.

Sesshoumaru shook his head like he would say anything anyway loyalty like that was hard to come by. And if the group could sneak up on him and stare him down as if they were unafraid they deserved respect in his book. But back to the matter at hand Kagome, he took a couple of deep breaths and knocked. When the door was open his breath caught in his throat _'such perfection was unearthly indeed'_ his golden eyes scanned her body, his bodies reaction was immediate. She must have just gotten ready for bed because she was dressed in a black silk gown that barely reached her tights. It was trimmed in black lace that hugged her generous breast that sat up unbound; her small shoulders were covered by the matching silk housecoat. Her hair hung down her back it shimmered in the candle light of the room, wavy as if it was just freed from some style she had it in. Everything about her was perfection except for the look in her eyes as if she was empty of any emotion what so ever. She was about to close the door in his face when his hand shot out stopping her.

"I want to speak with you if I may," he spoke when she turned from the door and walked farther into the room he took that as the okay to enter. Sesshoumaru had never been in her home as it was before, he looked around everything was dark from the walls to the furniture. Few pictures hung on the walls, one was a huge portrait of Kagome and who could only assume was the father she always spoke about. Kagome was dressed in a white kimono, while the Inu youkai was dressed in a three piece black suit both had smiles on their faces as if laughing at a joke or something. He was pleased to see every table in the room was covered by the roses he had sent her. All through the room was a low rhythmic beat he had never heard before but it was very soothing even to the irritated beast within him. Sesshoumaru turned from his survey of the room to the female occupant who still had her back to him and he didn't like it. She was ignoring him as if he was a wayward pup and he felt like one at the moment.

"Kagome" he called stopping behind her but still she didn't turn to him her posture was rigid and he so wanted to whine like the bad pup he felt like. "You have been avoiding me why?" he knew it sounded lame but he didn't care.

"You time with the whore is over remember." she spat still not looking at him. Her emotions that he had easily felt each day they were together were gone there was nothing to tell him how she was feeling, her voice was cold devoid of any emotion what so ever.

"Kagome," he started and stopped stepping around her ridged body only to have her turn away from again. "I- I was foolish it is beneath me to think about you in such a way Kagome. But I ashamed to say i did," he hung his head. "I cannot believe I was so blinded from the truth by lies of some unknown creature. No that's not true it was all me i wanted to believe those lies." He whispered Kagome whirled around and stared at him hurt making him hang his head again in shame.

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist his face pressed into her stomach. Never had he spoken of such a weakness before and it had taken a lot out of him. A small noise she made was clear as he froze, it spoke of her displease as she stood ridged in his arms. But for the moment he worked against his instincts that were screaming at him about displeasing his mate and continued to hold onto her. With his cheek pressed into her stomach he spoke.

"You are perfection Kagome there is not a fault in you that I can find. You are intelligent, witty, talented, and powerful in more ways than one and some much more. You are perfection but a part of me thought there had to be something terrible you were hiding because no one is this perfect. It was that part of me that leached on those lies and wanted to believe them. For one moment I slipped I made a mistake and now I am begging for your forgiveness Kagome. I need you Kagome," he let every emotion he felt show in his voice nothing would stop him from getting her back not even his pride.

"You should leave," she spoke as his hands tighten around her.

"I cannot don't you understand. What can I say Kagome? I'll say anything? Do anything you want I need you," he pleaded.

"Anything" she questioned her voice still holding no emotion as she stared down at the youkai.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Leave," she stated firmly.

She stood in her sweet and sighed running her finger through her hair in irritation even though it did not show on her face. Footsteps echoed down the hallway beside her. Her head whipped to the side as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped knowing who it was by his aura alone.

"Before you do anything will you listen?" he spoke. "Did you know that youkai was known as a male whore until he met you, boss? No female could ever boast she held the heart of that creature until you." he paused seeing her lift the black case they had been curious about. Kagome caressed it for a moment then opened it finally showing one of them the contents he gasped his eyes soften as he caught her eyes. "Don't let him go boss. Take it from someone who knows life is not as long as everyone believes even for a youkai such as that"

He watch as her eyes took on a new light she rushed to the door and he coughed lightly and handed her a black trench coat. "It's raining not to mention ahem," he gestured to the night gown. "We have his car stalled in the parking garage" he smiled as she slipped on her shoes and coat and rushed from the room. He heard the ding of the elevator before he felt the presence of his brother.

"Did it work Jakotsu?"

"Did you doubt me Bankotsu the boss is on her away?"

"Good maybe now we can get back to business as usual" they both, hell they all agreed the 'boss' was better when she was bloodthirsty; depression was not a state they neither loved nor wanted to ever see her in again. If that youkai could get her back the way she was and they believed he would they would put up with him.

Kagome paid no mind to the people around her as she rushed from the elevator and into the lobby. Her heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she rushed along scanning for his silver hair among the groups of people she saw. Then she saw it his waist length sliver hair stood out against his black coat just outside the glass doors. She hurry forward when she saw him start to move, not even giving to doorman time to open the door she flung it open and rushed head on into the down pour.

Sesshoumaru sighed; nothing was going good for him. First Kagome didn't take him back now he was stuck in the rain because his driver was being held up because of something. He didn't care one bit about the rain that was even now soaking him to the skin. He looked at his watch and with another sigh decided it would be best if he walked to the parking garage.

He was about halfway there when something collided with his back, he was about to say something nasty when small arms wrapped around him.

"Don't . . . don't go," he heard her whisper. he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed the slight weight on his back moved and when he opened his eyes again to was to the sight of a soaked Kagome standing in front of him.

"Why"

"I-" she paused in thought and licked her rain wet lips. "I need you," She took a deep breath and tugged his face down to her kissing his chin than his mouth softly. His eyes widen slightly as he pulled away searching her face for any signs she didn't know what she was asking. The kiss on the chin was easy, that in Inu was a way of asking for forgiveness. But the kiss on the lips that said she wanted him alright. And damn if the creature within wasn't ready to roll over and play dead in shock. He wouldn't be male if he did not wanted her, Kami he dreamed of her naked and riding him until his eyes rolled back in his head since he first laid eyes on her. But he knew he was honor bound to do nothing until she showed an interest in him, the female had to ignite any sexual advances. Hell he had never kissed any female before, only got his pleasure and left they were meaningless. Kissing was a sign there was something more to a relationship it was something only shared between mates. Kami, his mind was awhirl was she telling him that she was ready for him because he was more than ready. But still what Miroku told me before echoed through his mind though he would hurt himself before he hurt Kagome again.

Kagome was a little afraid she had kissed him and he had done nothing. He was just standing there staring at her. She began to have doubts about the kiss she had given him and it was unnerving. Maybe he was rejecting her but it was only fair since she had sent him way moments ago. She sighed softly and started to walk away she would at least save her pride.

Kagome had only gotten a few steps before his hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head to look back at him only to find herself pulled into his equally wet form as his lips touched first her chin then her lips. Sesshoumaru felt her stiffen for a moment before she melted into his embrace. He pulled back after a moment only to have her pull him back to her. Pleasure unlike any he had ever known exploded within his body as her tongue traced his lower lip. He growled lightly as she nipped at his lip only to pull the same lip into her hot mouth. He no longer felt the slight chill from his soaked body as she kissed one side of his mouth only to slide her tongue across his lips again and kiss the other side. His lips parted to pant for breath and her lips cover his, his body shivered as her tongue caressed his fangs and slid along his gum line. His grip on her tighten she was killing him never did he think kissing could be pleasurable but this. .this was earth moving. Their moan s mixed as their tongue's slide along one another's, like serpents mating before their lips met again.

The loud clearing of a throat broke them apart much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure and Kagome embarrassment.

"Stay with me tonight," Kagome finally spoke catching Sesshoumaru's eyes he only nodded and licked his lips. Even though they were now covered in rain he could still taste her. The creature within was clamoring for him to mate her then and there. With a sigh he reined in the creature tonight would not be that night, no it was too soon he would not have her regretting anything.

The soaking wet couple made their way through the lobby with only eyes for each other. The looks from everyone around them went unseen and unwanted as they made their way into the open elevator. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as the elevator made a few stops and people got on and off. He pushed wet hair off her neck and gave it a little kiss as they stood at the back of the elevator not paying any mind to the others around them.

Her door was open and a food cart was standing in her sitting room as they entered. Kagome took in his water logged appearance and rushed off to get towels. He almost swallowed his tongue when she pulled off her coat to reveal she had nothing on but the night gown he had last seen her in. And dear Kami it stuck to her skin the only thought that crossed his mind was _'she doesn't have on any panties' _as he watch the dance of her rounded bottom as she walked away.

She returned carrying pajama bottoms and some towels and showed him to the bathroom before going he only assumed back to her own room. Sesshoumaru took a quick shower and hang his clothes on the shower door before dressing in the bottoms that fit him surprisingly well. He entered the sitting room again to find Kagome already sitting on the sofa as if waiting for him, her gown was the same only white this time trimmed in red lace. As she leaned over to retrieve the tray from the table he was greeted by the sight of her generous breast and quickly he swallowed the lustful growl that threatens to slip out. Dinner was small and quiet as the two exchanged looks. Sesshoumaru had had enough and by Kami he wanted to taste her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Video **_

Sesshoumaru sat on Kagomes' bed with a sigh as he listened to Kago as he updated him on her condition. She hadn't awoken yet so she was still restrained just in case, but she was still breathing on her own without problems.

"Would you like to speak to her?" Kago questioned suddenly.

"Yes" everything was silent for a moment before the phone line was filled the sound of Kagomes breathing. Everything within him calmed from the sound. His mate was just sleeping she would awaken soon and they would start their life together. "Kagome," he paused. "I haven't left you my dear. This Sesshoumaru will return to you for now your father will take of you for a while okay?" he took a deep breath. "Remember that this Sesshoumaru loves you."

He heard a gasp from the other end of the phone-line.

"She . . . She squeezed my hand," came Kago's awed voice. Sesshoumaru smiled as joy filled his heart. The two said their goodbyes; Kago swore to call Sesshoumaru if there was any change in Kagome's condition. He tossed the phone to the other side of the bed and lay back on the cool, sliver, satin sheets. He remembered Kagome saying once that these were favorite sheets; of course she had like twelve pair of silver satin sheets. The fourth time he spent the night was the first time he ever laid eyes on her room. He couldn't believe his own eyes after he got a chance to take in the room; it was like something out of his childhood. Inu pups crave darkness for the first few months after they are born, they are gradually introduce into the light as their eyes make their first change from their true form to that of their humanoid appearance.

Kagome's bedroom appealed to him being a youkai and all. He always felt the strong jaki that the room gave off, but he could never place it. It was protective in a way as if to tell any other youkai male that Kagome was under the protection of a strong male. Sesshoumaru thought at one time about replacing the jaki with his own until Kagome told him whose it was. But now he was glad he never even tried as now the jaki seem to comfort him as he wrapped his frame around the large body pillow that always smelled of Kagome. By the bedside clock he had six more hours before ten o'clock, but that was okay because he was feeling kind of sleepy at the moment and decided to close his eyes. At least for a little while anyway.

After a long week Saturday had come quickly and the morning found Kagome wide awake sitting in the center of her bed typing away at her computer. Reports of different kinds surround her, her assistant had finally found the missing report from the ad department. She sighed and paused to flip through the report before returning to her typing. Her work was beginning to suffer because all she did was think about a certain Inu youkai. Kagome didn't even look up as Sango called out to her.

"In here"

Sango drop her purse and keys on the table and followed the hall to the bedroom.

"Still working I see," Sango sighed shaking her head she went right to the closet and started pulling out clothes. "Don't you have anything besides kimono's and business suits in your wardrobe Kagome?"

"A couple pairs of jeans and some tee shirts," she laughed.

"This isn't funny girl," Sango sighed tapping her foot. "What do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Kagome flipped through the pages of the report again and waved her hand dismissively. "Can't go too much work"

"You have to go," Sango pouted. "You promised and you can't break a promise. You said so yourself, you worked all week and barely had time to relax. You have to go."

"What's so important its only dinner we can do dinner anytime?" Sango frowned and stomped toward the bed snatching the folder from Kagomes hands. "Hey" Kagome looked up startled.

"Bathroom . . . Shower now," Sango pointed to the bathroom.

"No I have to finish this Sango you know work so I can pay those fees of yours?"

"Kagome you promised" Sango pleaded her brown eyes tearing up.

"Fine fine," she saved her work and started piling up the folders. "Why are we getting ready so earlier anyway?" Kagome sighed.

"Shopping," Sango smiled and chirped happily.

"I hate shopping Sango you know that"

"Kami Kagome you have enough money to not work a day in your life and you never spend a dime on yourself. What's wrong with girl? Live a little it won't hurt you," her smile dropped at the look of sorrow on Kagomes face. "Kagome your great uncle is old not dead, Kami he won't mind if you took a break every now and then."

"I know I just want to make him proud of me Sango. I don't want him to feel like he made a mistake you know," Kagome sighed.

"Even your father took a break Kagome how do you think he raised you. And besides if there was a problem you would be first to know right?" Kagome begrudgingly nodded. Her cell-phone was always on, everything had to be running smoothly or she would have gotten a call by now.

"Okay okay I am going to shower," Kagome laughed and left for the bathroom.

O0-0O

"What are we doing here again Kagome?" Sango questioned seeing rows and rows of kimonos and fabric.

"I need a dress for dinner right? This is where I get all my clothes" She spoke strolling to the counter.

"You are so not wearing a kimono to dinner tonight Kagome." Sango sighed.

"Can I . . . Oh Hello Miss Higurashi. What can I get you today?"

"Hello Ei I need a nice dress for a dinner engagement" Kagome smiled.

"No Kimonos" Sango added. Ei walked from behind the counter and smiled at the two.

"I think we can find you something. Right this way"

For hours Sango aw and ah over dresses of every color and type while Kagome getting bored wandered away to look at a new Kimono she had her eye on for a while. Sango seeing her chance at Kagomes distraction picked out a dress she thought would be just perfect for her friend. _'What are friends for anyway? And it will be just the thing to help her catch a certain Inu youkai as well.' _Sango smiled and with a mental nod she picked out shoes as well to match.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango smirked from the counter. The dress was already boxed and ready to be paid for.

"Oh okay I'll take this too Ei just add it to me account okay" Kagome smiled holding up her new purchase.

"Alright Miss Higurashi and here you are" Ei handed Sango the boxes.

Sango and Kagome both walked out smiling happily

"It's that time already damn we have to hurry if we are going to be ready in time," Sango commented and dragged Kagome to the car.

O0-0O

Sesshoumaru was nervous having changed suits three times to make sure he was perfect. He checked himself over one last time before leaving his room.

"You look very nice my son" Inu Tashio spoke seeing his son walked down the stairs. "Going out again this evening?"

"Yes father. Have the contractors called?" You could tell Inu Tashio was shocked Sesshoumaru even gave him a straight answer. Usually it was always that 'hn'

"No, are you that impatient to leave _our_ house again?" Since he was on a roll he thought he might as well ask.

"I only want to be in own home again. Konban wa father," He bowed slightly then stepped out the front door. After picking up Miroku he was ready to go.

Miroku smirked at his friends' nervousness. Sango and he couldn't believe that their friends did not know each other's backgrounds. How many billionaires were there in Japan? Not many yet the two didn't know one another, But Kagomes adopted father did tend to keep her away from the eye of the public. Add to that the fact that Kagome had been gone to Kami only knows where and of course she wouldn't know the millionaire playboy their friend Sesshoumaru was. But for the last few weeks Sango and himself have been talking putting together what they knew about the two. Miroku just hoped this second chance was a good thing.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel and Miroku and Sesshoumaru found themselves at the front desk. While Miroku made eyes at the women in the lobby Sesshoumaru sighed at the attention he was getting from those women.

"Ring the penthouse and inform the occupations Mr. West is waiting," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Um right away Mr. West," The clerk pouted and dialed the number she spoke for a few moments and hung up. "Mrs. Monk said they would be right down please have a seat," she waved to the chairs decorating the lobby.

"Your _wife_ will kill you if she catches you flirting again Miroku," Sesshoumaru stated and walked away. Miroku smiled sheepishly and followed behind him.

Sango pulled Kagome into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

"I can't wear this Sango I have to change Sango. . . Sango are you listening to me? For Kami sake I am naked Sango. . Sango," Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. While Sango smirked and nodded as if listening, but really she was thinking of Sesshoumaru's reaction to Kagomes dress. Inside she was rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly _'this is for your good my friend'_

"You look great Kagome sheesh with a body like yours if I wasn't married I would walk around naked. But your too late we here," Sango song and stuck out her tongue pulling Kagome from the elevator.

Miroku stood wanting to know what caused everyone to suddenly look toward the elevators. He smiled that leaches' smile of his and spoke

"I didn't she had it in her."

"What female has caught your attention now prev?"

"Why the vision that is Kagome of course," Miroku smirked at Sesshoumaru's reaction as he jumped to his feet. Business suits were fine, kimonos were great and he was all for tradition but this. .Kami this was erotic. It had to be crime to look that. .that sexy. He could tell she hadn't seen them yet as she walked there beside Sango. She was dressed in what had to be black silk, which cling to her body like a second skin. It come from behind her neck and drop deep between her breasts stopping just above her stomach, showing off her smooth pale skin. The dressed went all the way the her ankles and when she moved he could see both her perfectly toned legs, thanks to the splits up both sides that started mid-thigh. On her tiny feet were black stiletto heels that strapped on the tiny ankles and across her tiny black polished toes. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace he had given her and diamond studs' in her ears, her hair was up in little ringlets in the front and the back cascaded down and over her left shoulder.

His feet moved before he even thought about it and brought him to stop in front of his desirous female. He circled her taking in her dress licking his lips seeing her back bared to the waist to his eyes. He slid his arm around her waist slowly caressing her soft pale skin.

"Konban wa Sesshoumaru Miroku," she spoke through the thickness of her throat at seeing Sesshoumaru's hungry look. And laughed trying to ease the sudden tension in her body. "You look hungry Sesshoumaru maybe we should be going to get you some food."

"You look sinful this evening my dear," Sesshoumaru growled his tongue skimmed her knuckles before his lips settled on her skin. He growled lustfully as his eyes held hers, Kagome gasped softly as his golden gaze flashed red. "Oh I do find myself rather starved . . . so starved in fact i could lose my morals and indulge in some . . . Human . . . food"

Kagome flushed with heat as her body reacted to the meaning behind his words. Her lower stomach tighten, is she was the swooning type of girl she would be flat on the floor.

"Oh my . . . Your looking almost wicked yourself Sesshoumaru," she laughed lightly. Miroku and Sango paid no mind to the fact that they were being ignored as they smiled at the two. Miroku and Sango shared a happy look.

"You're looking mighty good yourself my love," Miroku winked causing Sango to blush.

"Alright you love birds if we don't hurry we'll be late." Sango cooed then finally turned to Kagome her look of happiness fell to a look of worry at Kagome's flush completion. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome cleared her throat pulling her eyes from Sesshoumaru's. "I guess I am hungrier than I thought." she laughed lightly.

"I am a mite starved myself. . shall we," Sesshoumaru spoke wrapping his arm around Kagome yet again. The limo ride was quite as Kagome fidgeted with her dress under the heated gaze of Sesshoumaru. Who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the delicious female across from him. Her long silken legs were crossed showing off her thighs. He couldn't help but lick his lips every so often; the urge to taste her was almost maddening.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand were trying hard to keep their laughter at bay. Their two friends were proving to be more entertaining than they thought possible. The restaurant was another out of the way place that only lovers frequented. It was simply called Ai, a dark place tucked away on the edge of Shinjuku. Though Sango Miroku and Sesshoumaru had been to Ai before Kagome hadn't so she was stunned from the moment they entered the door. Sesshoumaru stood smugly at her side, proud that he could inspire such emotions in the usual calm and confident female._ 'Such small things make her so happy' _

His face blanked as he looked to the host and stated his name. The host looked shocked to see the small female held so closely by the youkai playboy. All the other females he had brought always stood beside or behind him, never within his arms. The low rumbled he heard coming from the youkai before him was enough to tell the host he had looked at the female a little too long. The host cleared his throat and looked away leading them to their table. Miroku had no problem with the host pulling out the chair for Sango as they took their seats, Sesshoumaru on the other hand made his displeasure known. After seating his female and snatching the menu's from the host Sesshoumaru dismissed the male with a displeased growl.

Sesshoumaru insisted on Kagome having the first course though he declined himself, pleased just to watch her eat. Kagome was unaware as she had taken to watching the table because every time she looked into his face she found herself blushing. Miroku nudged Sango under the table bring her attention to Sesshoumaru.

The main course was served with a bit concern for Kagome; neither had ever really seen her eat anything but salad and vegetables. this time though she had ordered and was now looking at a large rare steak, that seemed to only have been browned on both sides to make it look done. Kagome finally looked up from her plate and into the faces of the others.

"What?" she questioned.

"Are you sure . . . Sure you're going to eat that?" Sango motioned to Kagomes' plate.

"Yes why?"

"Um," Sango looked to Miroku than Sesshoumaru finding no help what so ever. "Never mind" she spoke and turned back to her plate. Sango and Miroku looked to their plates not wanting to see if Kagome got sick from her choice of food. Sesshoumaru on the other hand forgot about his own food watching as the fork slipped between her lips, he swallowed a groan at her soft moan. After a while he ate but tasted nothing on his plate, his only thought was of tasting the woman across from him. After dinner Sango suggested they go dancing something they hadn't done in a long time. Sesshoumaru sighed wanting to take Kagome back to her home right after dinner but agreed anyway after Kagome stated she hadn't been dancing since college.

The club was packed and Sango and Miroku took to the dance floor after they entered. Sesshoumaru and Kagome made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. "Do you see them," Kagome laughed pointing to Sango and Miroku. "I think they're in heat of something," she downed her drink and laughed.

"Do you want to try?" came Sesshoumaru's heated reply caressing her ear she shivered. "I am sure I can throw you into heat as well," he growled running a clawed finger down her back slowly. She met his heated gaze with one of her own as she replied.

"I am sure you can . . . Would you like to try anyway," her suggestion earned her a blazing kiss before he pulled her to the dance floor. The beat was wild as the two ground their bodies together as if seeking ecstasy of some form. Kagome's laughter was full of life as she pushed away from Sesshoumaru raising her arms above her head she rocked her hips to the beat, rolling her upper body in the ways the song suggested. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time as she danced song after song with Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku had finally moved to the bar to get another drink as they turned to watch their friends on the dance floor. The two smiled and toasted one another with a bright smile "Mission happy Kagome"

"Successful my dear wife . . . we'll be godparents before you know it" they clink their glasses together and turned their eyes back to the dance floor. The beat had slowed.

Sesshoumaru was in another world as he pulled Kagome to his body; she laid her head on his chest. Their bodies swaying to the slow beat like one. His clawed hand slide to her neck causing her to look up, he covered her mouth with his own.

After dropping off husband and wife the limo was quiet the two staring at one another.

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome questioned as she straddled his lap fisting her hand in his hair. Sesshoumaru only issued a growl of approval as her lips touched his in a demanding kiss that took his breath away.

Neither notices the door man as he opened the door for them nor the jealous looks of the females as they entered the hotel. Kagome barely had time to push the button for her floor as Sesshoumaru pulled her back for another heated kiss.

Neither noticed the laughing eyes from the shadows as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up his body nipping along her neck and shoulders. His suit jacket, tie and shoes were forgotten at the door as Kagome feet touched the floor. She lead him down the hall and stopped, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sesshoumaru was forcefully pulled from his aroused state at the jaki as it swirled just inside the doorway. His eyes scanned the room and settled on the bed, he walked toward the raven colored pelt at the foot of the bed. His eyes snapped to Kagomes' hand on his wrist then traced her arm up finally to her face as she frowned and shook her head. He watched as she sat on the chaise and stroked her fingers along the fur as if afraid to hurt it. His eyes narrowed in angry and a bit of jealously from her actions.

"Who is he?" his clawed hand clenched to keep from strangling her.

"Sesshoumaru I am surprised at you. Didn't you receive a pelt from your own father?" she asks with a curious tilt of her head. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up looking her right in the eyes his shock evident.

"You mean you?"

"Hmm with my own two hands. Would you like to give me a pelt Sess-hou-maru I bet your perfection in your true form. Long silver fur. . red glowing eyes," she licked her lips and settled back half on the pelt, half lidded eyes taking him in. "Towering toward the heavens," The creature within him going wild at her statements, it wanted to show her just how perfect it was.

"You should not praise my beast so," he breaths close to her lips. Kagome rolled away before he could kiss her; she gave a light laugh at his growl of displeasure.

"Don't you think we have been alone enough for you to remove the illusion spell? You're looking to human for my taste," she smiled at his look. He wasted no time yanking a chain from his neck and pouncing on his female, his facial marking flaring to life.

"Better," he growled licking her soft ear.

"Perfect," Kagome purred running her tongue along a stripe on his cheek.

"This," He ground his tortured clothed flesh against her heat. "Is perfection" he growled at her mewl of pleasure.

_Present:_

At ten o'clock he slid the card into the slot he was awed as the emergency phone slid to the side to reveal a key pad and he punched in the code he was told. He waited for a few moments for the elevator to move nothing, the doors closed in front of him there was a click and behind him doors he never noticed opened. The halls were different, there was no carpet only white linoleum combined with white walls it looked like a hospital almost. Seven door spaced apart lined the left wall, on the other three doors and an opened door way.

One of three doors on the right opened and out stepped a rather small creature dressed in a white tee shirt and white pants, with a white scarf on his head. Under each baggy black eye were red v-shaped marks. The creature sort of reminded him of the tiny Gami that followed him everywhere years ago. The little creature's eyes widen as he made a strange noise before he turn and fled back into the room.

"Mukotsu what's got your blood pressure up?" The voice came from the room the tiny male had run back into. Sesshoumaru stood looking into the room with a raised brow a million questions running through his mind. The room was full of computer equipment, monitors almost filled one wall. Filing cabinets were topped with binders of different colors, a table in the corner held two fax machines and two printers that were busy at work. A larger table in the middle of the room held only six males who had all turned to look at him, one male sat in front of the monitors typing away on a key broad.

"On time I see brothers you remember Mr. West," they all nodded even the one with back to them. "Okay then you remember Kyoukotsu I know. The little guy is Mukotsu, Our computer expert is Ginkotsu then there's Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu." Sesshoumaru look at each with a critical eye as Bankotsu pointed each out.

"What have you found?" Sesshoumaru entered and took the chair to the left of the large one at the head of the table. He was far from stupid he noticed all their eyes following him as he moved into the room. The way the tension rose as he approached that chair.

"Straight to the point I see good well you made it just in Ginkotsu here has finally fixed the video from the accident," Bankotsu spoke.

"How is there video from the accident?"

"You don't think we would let the 'boss' ride with just any driver did you?"

"Jakotsu (sigh) Mr. West doesn't know everyone on the 'bosses' payroll." Bankotsu spoke to a now stunned Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes _'just how many secrets is my female keeping?' _

"Ready," Ginkotsu declared before Sesshoumaru could question anyone. They all turned to the largest monitor as it flickered then showed an upset Kagome as she got into the back of the black cab. They watched as she made a few phone calls as the cab driver just drove not even bothering to ask where she was going. Sesshoumaru noticed for the first time the driver was the same female that always seem to pick Kagome up from the club. The ride was a quite one until someone swerved in the lane in front of them; they saw the driver move the car into the next lane.

_"Are you alright Miss H?" the driver questioned._

_"Fine" the back window exploded Kagomes' scream filled the quite room. The driver swerved and told Kagome to get down as another car slammed into the side of the cab. It spent, the driver tried to get the car under control. After a few minutes the driver got the car under control and sped off. Another shot flew through the back window Kagome hissed._

_"Miss H are you okay?" she questioned panting for breath._

_"Yeah it was close though and damn it they hit my phone. What the hell is going on?" Kagome cried out as the cab was hit again she clutched the seat. _The monitor went fuzzy two female screams was heard, there was a crushing sound then the picture came back_. Kagome hit the roof of the car, then the door, then the seat as it flipped. The car rolled four times before everything stopped movement was heard and a groan on the side of the camera._

_"Miss H," was groaned. "Miss H speak to me" Kagome didn't move after a few minutes her eyes opened. There was a noise then Kagome looked up her eyes widen in shock._

_"The bitch is still alive," _they heard a male voice.

_"Well kill her and let's get the hell out of here. We have one hell of pay day waiting for us my friend," another male voice spoke. Bullets flew past the camera Kagome didn't have a chance as she was stuck in the throat. Sirens were heard in the back ground far off and the men cursed. There was a scream from beside the camera a struggle then a piece of metal was trust from above. It struck to the left then the right. "Damn get the bitch already the cops are almost here. I got the driver already hurry up will ya" _The heard the voice again than saw the metal piece as it was slammed down hard. They were angry and horrified as the metal was slammed into Kagomes' stomach, upper chest and finally it broke off in her throat. _Her eyes were wide open as she stared up, her mouth moving but no words came out only blood. Her body twitched before the camera, her hands clawing at the frame of the car. _The next minutes they heard sirens stop, voices and the picture cut out again.

No one moved so they heard the vicious low growl rumble from Sesshoumaru. They heard and smelled the hiss of the poison that was dripping from his claws as he gripped the arms of the chair. His angry golden/red gaze snapped to the seven and they shivered in fear for the first time looking at the youkai.

"Who?" he growled, he would find the ones responsible . . he would find them and they would die painfully and slow. "Who" he demanded.

"I wish we could give you definite answers all we have are suspects that's all," Bankotsu spoke up. The sound of the fax machine cut off anything else he wanted to say and Jakotsu moved toward the fax only when Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They all prayed it was good news.

"Shit Bankotsu this is bad," Jakotsu sighed and handed him the paper. Everyone looked to Bankotsu as he scanned the paper.

"Just inform me so I can go over there and rip his guts out brother," Kyoukotsu snapped. Everyone agreed. Sesshoumaru slammed his fist on the table and pinned Bankotsu with a cold stare.

"Okay with this we have a few leads and the only two people who would really want the 'boss' dead," he slid Sesshoumaru two folders they watched as he opened them and stared at the pictures and frowned. He knew these two; he looked up to the group for an explanation.

"You're looking at Eml Higurashi the boss's estranged uncle and abide human hater." Bankotsu sighed and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Why would Eml Higurashi want his niece killed she is no threat to him?" Sesshoumaru questioned. The group looked at him shocked and back at each other.

"The boss really hasn't told you has she?" Ginkotsu questioned. Sesshoumaru just raised a brow in question. "Mr. West it hasn't been made public yet but any youkai can find out the 'boss' was named as Kagetora Higurashi's sole heir last year. Kago Higurashi's father and brother were not too happy to hear that the Supreme Alpha of their pack named his adopted great niece as sole heir. Not only is the boss a billionaire heiress but she is a billionaire heiress twice over and it puts her status even higher than that of her adopted father and his father"

Through Sesshoumaru did not show it his insides froze, Not only was he courting a usual female who was raised in the way of the Inu. But great Kami he was courting the next in line Supreme Alpha of the Shadow Inu pack. Now it all fell into place the bodyguards, the way they watched her. Of coursed Eml Higurashi would try to kill her off it would force Kagetora Higurashi to name another heir. Doubt popped up as to why she chose not to tell him though. But he was brought from his thoughts as Bankotsu spoke.

"Then there's Tali Katsu the bosses birth mother if you can call her that. She wants money for whatever reason. She tried things in the past her and that husband of hers Tshi. If that woman is a Miko then my balls are made of gold. Anyway the 'boss' set up a trust fund for her two younger siblings. They will only receive the monies when they turn thirty or if the boss dies, whichever comes first. You would have to ask Mrs. Monk about that one."

"While they all have motive how did they know she was leaving my father's home. No one knows that I am residing there," He paused for a moment. "Unless someone followed her"

"We thought of that _but_ Kagura would have reported in if she even saw the same face twice. Besides it was last minute the boss was going to home until the doctor gave her the news," Jakotsu spoke.

"But this paper here gives us two more leads," Bankotsu slid the paper toward Sesshoumaru who only placed his hand on it, his eyes never left Bankotsu. "One person is connected to the 'boss' the other to you Mr. West. They are both in deep debt to Eml Higurashi who is known for his expensive Poker games. But only one of them is connected to both Higurashi and Katsu. Either could have made simple phone call"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the paper under his clawed hand, the words jumped off the white paper at him.

**Hojo Kuza has been seen in late night poker games outside Shinjuku in the company of human hater Eml Higurashi losing large amounts of money. Last count 50,000.**

**Kanna Katsu's child's DNA matched that of Inu Yasha West yet he refuses to even step forward and admit responsibility for his actions. **

**Inu Yasha has been seen at the late night poker games outside Shinjuku in the company of Eml Higurashi. And has been noted as losing large amounts of cash in the games. Last count 500,000. **

**Unlike Hojo Kuza, Inu Yasha West has been seen in the company of Eml Higurashi many times. The two seem to be arguing over something. And I could not get close enough to hear over the noise. I witnessed a picture of Kagome Higurashi being handed to Mr. West they talked a bit more and whatever was said Mr. West agreed to what Mr. Higurashi said and they went their separate ways. **

**End of report . . .**

**M. S. **

**Pictures will follow.**

Before anyone could say another word they heard the elevator close. They looked to the empty seat that once held Sesshoumaru then to each other.

"Shit," They all rushed from the room and after the youkai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**V-Cast**

Eml was on the phone making plans for his up and coming move. His cell-phone sat open on his desk as he smiled at the image of the comatose Kagome. His father had left stating out-of-town business when word of Kagetora's displeasure reached them.

"Book me a flight to Paris first thing tomorrow. Nothing will be traced back to you. I've seen to that," Eml smirked into the phone.

"Once it has been made public that I am heir of the Supreme Alpha I will make my grand entrance back to Japan and you will be my right hand . . . No I will move into the city. Right into the filthy bitches penthouse. I will erase every trace of her existence from my great clan and my elder brother will finally get that extended vacation he has needed. You just continue as planned no one will suspect a thing. Good day," Eml hung up without waiting for a reply. Yes, things were finally looking up for him and couldn't be happier.

There was a noise outside the patio doors that drew his attention. The time it took him to raise from his chair and walk around his desk the doors flew open followed by canisters bellowing red smoke. Eml covered his mouth trying to block out the terrible stink that was burning his eyes. He back up toward the study door trying to keep his watering eyes on the now closed patio doors. His body stiffens up on him halfway across the room; he tried to will his legs to move. Without warning his legs gave out he fell to his knees, His eyes became heavy and closed as he fell face first to the floor.

Three creatures with gas masks entered through the now open patio doors and looked around. Two searched the house while the third stood guard over the unconscious youkai. Finding no one else in the house they gathered the suitcases by the front door, Eml's cell-phone and the canisters. The last pushed the paperwork on the desk into Eml's briefcase and tossed the now bound youkai over his shoulder. He tossed the briefcase to the second creature with a nod the first checked the room over and left behind the other two closing the doors behind him.

**0O-O0**

Suikotsu and Ginkotsu decided to stay behind Ginkotsu had a lead he was following and Suikotsu stood at the ready to follow up. His other half was thirsting for blood over what happened to their 'boss'.

The other five members of the group rushed through traffic trying to reach the West estate in time before something happened.

The front gates were open as they drove through and flew up to the front of the house. The door was ajar as they jumped from the truck and rushed inside. From the looks of things they were too late to do anything; they followed the path of destruction toward the thunderous roars. Bankotsu pulled Mukotsu out of the way just in time to keep from being bowled over by the body of Inu Tashio as he was ejected from the room. They could only watch as the Daiyoukai impacted with the wall with a deafening boom that shook the whole downstairs. When he didn't move Jakotsu checked for a pulse finding one he sighed in relief. "He's just unconscious"

The five shivered at the lethal intent of the Jaki in the air. The breaking of furniture pulled them closer down the hall, they each looked in at the destruction of what used to be the sitting room. The walls had holes that seemed as if someone was thrown through them. Glass from broken pictures littered the floor, shelves were broken casting tiny items and torn books around the room. Tables and chairs were shattered even the sofas were turned over ripped in places, their soft insides lying amongst the other broken items. They watched as a bloody battered body crashed into the windows breaking the glass and pulling with it the curtains as it slide to the floor.

Inu Yasha rolled just in time to keep from being crush by his brother. Just to be thrown again into a wall, blood jumped from his mouth upon impact. His arm had been broken as he was thrown through the wall of their fathers study. He could barely stand on his feet as his enraged brother attacked time and time again. Never speaking only roaring in rage of some kind, even when Sesshoumaru spoke Inu Yasha still could not understand what the jumbled words meant. He was going to die he felt it. Even their father tried to stop Sesshoumaru he too was injured in some way but Inu Yasha was beyond caring at this point his whole body was on fire from broken bones, and the poison running through his system.

The five watching cared little for the hanyou being tortured no they wanted information on who hurt their 'boss' not his life. But the way the Taiyoukai was tossing him around they knew that if they didn't act soon the hanyou would be dead. And with him their answers.

While the others stared in awe almost taking notes Bankotsu mind was whirling trying to find a way to stop the raging TaiYoukai without getting everyone killed. Renkotsu nudged the thinking Bankotsu and whispered.

"Your phone brother"

"Now is not the time for pictures," he hissed. But Renkotsu insisted and he passed it to him just to get him to leave him to plan. Renkotsu pushed a few buttons and smirked at his brothers but said nothing as he held the phone out and prayed to Kami his plan would work. A voice came through the speaker **'Don't think I have not heard what you have been up too. Don't make me get up and come over there.'**

The reaction was immediate everything stopped not even a breath was heard. He stopped the message and skipped to another. **'You know better than that, what's wrong with you?' **

Renkotsu looked about the room all eyes were trained on the doorway where he stood. Even the raging Taiyoukai had stilled his breathing harsh his red gaze trained on the doorway one hand wrapped around the throat of his brother. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and took a step toward the frozen mercenary causing him to step back forgetting about the phone in his hand. It fell to the floor and the screen flicked and a picture of Kagome appeared on the screen her voice came through the speaker. **'Well play this for him every time he changes . . . I might not condone violence but beating the bastard to a bloody mess is a good thing okay. So you can do that. But killing him is too much do you hear me? If I could I would so come over there and beat some sense into you' **She almost growled the last part shaking her small fist at the camera. To their ever growing shock the Taiyoukai blinked a few times then his head fell back as he barked in what could only be laughter. Even four of the five mercenaries chuckled as well remembering when their 'boss' had made that message when Suikotsu was slipping again into his other persona. Bankotsu bent and gathered his fallen phone stopped the message and slipped it back into his pocket.

Sesshoumaru and the creature within could see their tiny mate threatening a group of mercenaries into action. It was too funny and something he would love too. .as soon as the thought hit him his laughter died. His eyes now golden eyes narrowed at the bloody creature in his clawed hand. Sesshoumaru lips thinned seeing Inu Yasha pasted out, he thought nothing as he tossed him to the floor.

Inu Yasha's eyes opened with a groan as he stared upwards into the angry faces staring down at him. He was in almost shock as Sesshoumaru walked away from him with disgust written plainly on his face. He whimpered in pain as fingers were driven into his healing wounds.

"Now that we have your attention dog boy you will answer our questions," Bankotsu hissed.

"Don . . . t have . . . To . . . to answer . . . Shit," he chuckled brokenly. Jakotsu who had been silent the whole time snapped slamming Inu Yasha head repeatedly into the floor before pulling a dagger from his shirt putting it through one of Inu Yasha ears. He howled in pain and writhed about, only he to be held down as Jakotsu reached to pull another dagger out. Renkotsu wasn't fast enough to stop Jakotsu as he pent the other ear to the floor.

"Fuck Jakotsu you'll him kill before we get answer," Renkotsu snapped.

"The bastard deserves to die for hurting the 'boss'. I'll cut his ears off and make a necklace with the damn things if he doesn't answer." Jakotsu snapped and pulled another dagger from his shirt.

"Crazy psycho's working for you now brother," Inu Yasha bit out through the pain.

"Pretty boy our boss please dog boy we psycho's work have one 'boss' the woman you set up to be killed. Or to you Kagome Higurashi," Mukotsu snapped. Inu Yasha's eyes widen in realization.

"What did you do for Eml Inu Yasha?" Bankotsu questioned. Inu Yasha glared at the group for a moment.

"Kiss my " he was cut off by a sharp kick in his bruised ribs.

"Kyoukotsu"

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling hungry?"

"Always," he stated with a smirk to Inu Yasha's growing fear the creature appeared within his line of sight. He tried to move only to find he was being held down again. His howl of pain echoed through the house as Kyoukotsu sank his sharp teeth into Inu Yasha's arm ripping off a piece of flesh. After swallowing he licked the blood from his lips and raised the arm again.

"He . . . He wanted me to come between my brother and Kagome," he bit out.

"And?" Bankotsu questioned.

"And nothing . . . All Eml said was if I came between Kagome and the bastard he would kill my debt and make Kanna stop lying."

"Come between them how?"

"Get her in bed . . . what better way to hurt my high and mighty . . . Brother . . . than if his lowly filthy bloodied brother fucked his precious human bitch. Hell even Eml was talking about how Sesshoumaru almost took a guy's arm off for just touching her shoulder. So he said it was easy and I figured why not hurt my brother, pay my debt and fix that lying bitch and all I had to do was roll around in the sheets with some stupid bitch. I mean come on how smart could she be to be sleeping with my bastard of a brother?" he chuckled weakly.

"Newsflash," Jakotsu hissed slapping Inu Yasha across the face. "The only bastard here is you asshole. No one in the youkai or human community will touch you when they find out what you have done. "

"And what has my pup done to warrant such an attack?" Inu Tashio hissed from the doorway. "Sesshoumaru you have gone too far this time attacking your blood on the word of these people," Inu Tashio spat.

"That's where you are wrong Father," Sesshoumaru growled. "From his own lips your son had admitted to working with Eml Higurashi to come between this Sesshoumaru and his intended to pay his debt back. There is even proof this filth has fathered a child with a young female. A child he denies even now and hoped to dispose of through Eml Higurashi."

"That is enough Sesshoumaru I will not believe such lies. Not even Inu Yasha is foolish enough to go against youkai law in such a way. Don't you know we could lose everything and have our very names blacken if such lies were ever made public? And no one human or youkai would lean a hand to help us. No your brother would not be foolish enough to father a child without mating the female," Inu Tashio stated confidently.

"Are you that blind Mr. West that you would lose everything you have spent years gaining to stand behind a child that is too immature to take up for his responsibilities?" Bankotsu questioned shocked. "And think carefully Mr. West he has already lied to you once. How many more times will you believe his lies?"

"If Miss Higurashi had not of hidden her Identity in the first place that misunderstanding would not have taken place. In the end he was jealous when the young woman chose his elder brother over himself. But telling a few lies about a person's personality is one thing what you are accusing him off is unforgivable. And I will not hear it," Inu Tashio growled his anger getting the better of him.

"And I guess you just go around with a name tag as saying Hello I am Inu Tashio West Owner of Western Land Inc.? Don't be foolish Mr. West your son knew who my boss was. It was the thought of not having to pay back 500,000 and the promise to get rid of child and mother that drove him not jealously. Open your eyes Mr. West," Mukotsu spoke up shaking his head in disgust.

"I . . . want . . . All of you out my house and off my property right now."

"Father"

"Don't father me pup I will not stand for this. If you want to believe these criminals over your own flesh and blood you may leave as well and don't come back here or work until you are ready to apologize for this outrage. I will not stand for any more violence against your brother. You have caused enough damage and I will not stand by while you cause damage to our family name with these lies," Inu Tashio snapped. Shock rained down on everyone except the smirking Inu Yasha none could believe Inu Tashio to be so blind to his younger sons deeds.

"This Sesshoumaru will not apologize for telling the truth Mr. West. Do not come crawling to this Sesshoumaru when the truth comes out and everything comes crumbling down around you. This Sesshoumaru never knew how blind you really were until now," He growled walking away. "I hope you are happy now Mr. West. Bankotsu gather your brothers we leave now." He stated walking away not even bothering to look back. The five brothers shook their heads at the elder west and followed behind Sesshoumaru. But Renkotsu stopped and looked back at Inu Tashio as he helped the bleeding Battered Inu Yasha from the floor.

"Oh and Inu Yasha you shouldn't jerk off on your lovers stomach. Leaves proof behind you know. And Mr. West you have until the courthouse opens on Monday morning before your life is official over," Renkotsu smirked and strolled away with a laugh.

**0O-O0**

Kago was standing at the nurse's station talking to the doctor about the latest test he had run on Kagome. Something had to be wrong because she wasn't waking up. No one noticed the housekeeper that entered Kagomes' room; none even paid any attention as he closed the shades covering the window. A few minutes later he exited the room pushing his cart down the hall and around the coroner.

Miroku and Sango stepped off the elevator. Miroku didn't think it was a good ideal bring his wife to the hospital when she should be resting. He worried for his wife; she barely slept without having nightmares. And when she was awake she spent hours either at Miko Corp. or on the phone making plans. When he brought it to her attention she would only say she had to keep everything in order so when Kagome returned to work. Hell what could he say when he kept working at Western Land Inc even though Sesshoumaru hadn't been to work at all. This was wearing hard on his wife so he gave in to her plea that he take her to the hospital to bring Kago something to eat and visit Kagome as well.

Miroku kissed his wife and she left to see Kagome he decided to give Kago the food instead of seeing Kagome. It broke his heart to much to see their life-loving friend so pale and unresponsive.

"Oh Miroku, How are you my boy come to see us have you?"

"Yeah Sango wanted to see Kagome before visiting hours are up. How did everything go with the test?"

Sango bounced into the darken room with a smile.

"It's me Kagome I came to see how you're doing," she started reaching up to pull back the curtain pulled around the bed. Her hand froze she stood staring at the scene before her. Kagome laying eyes wide open staring blankly at her, her mouth open as if in a scream. Sango heard not a noise as she stood there her world narrowed to those blank eyes staring back at her.

Her lips moved but no sound came out, her legs gave out as finally her scream echoed around the room and to the creatures beyond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagetora's Offer

He was thrown from his bed roughly, his sleep fogged eyes darted around the dark room. A shadow moved and again he was thrown into a wall, glass broke around him as the pictures upon it fell to the floor.

"What do you want?" he cried out as he tried to scurry across the floor. His nails tried to find purchase on the carpet as he found himself being pulled backwards.

"Why are you doing this?" he cried again.

"You were paid to do a job Mr. Kuza . . . A simple job," the voice growled.

"I messed up but . . . But she's still alive. So nothing happened. .every. .every. . everything is cool," he whispered through his tighten throat. He grunted something heavy fell onto his back as something was dropped in front of him. Hands gripped his hair, his head was forced forward and down. A bright light shined down on what looked like paper, a newspaper to be precise his eyes widen at the bold words of the headline.

**Billion-heiress found dead in hospital room**

"It wasn't . . . I didn't . . . Oh oh Kami I swear I didn't," his begging was cut off as his face was slammed into the newspaper.

"Your job was simple Mr. Kuza scare the Alpha into taking her rightful place," a voice hissed above him.

"The deal was simple help us and you would be taken care of for life," the person gripping his hair spoke. He whimpered clenching his eyes shut.

"Did you think we would not find out about you striking a deal with Eml Higurashi as well? A deal that resulted in the death of our Alpha." another voice across the room hissed. It was this voice that made fear spread through his body, it was that voice that brought tears of fear cascading down his cheeks. Fear of death caused a shiver in his spine; he knew there were no more deals to make with these three his life was over. Nothing he could say would help him this time.

The hand now covering his mouth prevented his scream as another hand tore through his back snapping his spine. His eyes widen from the sudden pain almost bursting from their sockets, and then he lost all feeling his body numb from the neck down. He whimpered.

"shhhshhh," was cooed to him as his mouth was forced open. The shine of the blade in the dim light from the window caused renewed tears. His blue eye widens at the pain his screamed garbled by blood then his face was again dropped to the floor blood spurting from his opened mouth. The last sight his eyes caught was his served tongue lying next to him before the world around him went dark.

"It's done my lord . . . hai," one of the shadows kicked the body. "If he survives he will never be able to talk again that's for sure," the shadow chuckled. "We are returning now," he spoke clicking the phone closed he nodded to the others, they left the way they came leaving no trace of themselves behind.

0O-O0

His clawed hands gripped the spindles of the bed in an attempted to control himself. Thin tapered fingers gripped the silken strands of his hair pulling his head back. Her small hot tongue lapped at the tensed corded muscles of his neck soothing the red bite marks. His whole body tensed under the slick slide of her body as she again forced him back inside. He was half-feral and very nearly out of control, the sounds of slick flesh hitting slick flesh filled his pointed ears along with her moans of pleasure.

He growled savagely when she shifted away from him, his red eyes snapped open. Then groaned as her nails sunk into his thighs, he nearly salivated as his eyes traced a path down her body. Her head thrown back, the way her breast bounce as she worked her lava coated center on his tortured flesh. He licked his lips as her stomach muscles tensed, his glowing red eyes followed the path of a bead of sweat as it slide into her navel. His growl of pleasure matched her's as his eyes finally took in the sight of her bare sex as she took him in. It was the most exotic sight he ever witness before, Kami he could watch this all day and never grow tired of his bitch riding him until he lost his mind.

"So . . . beautiful," he forced out of his clinched teeth.

His claws extended cutting into the spindles of the bed as she hovered above him again nipping at the tip of his ear. "t t touch me e," she moaned in his ear.

How could he reject such a tempting offer he fisted one clawed hand in her soft mane yanking her head to side as he kissed along her neck. The other hand gripped her soft hip forcing her pace faster, forcing more of her slick skin to touch his own.

His head fell back in a hiss of pleasure as she tightens around him he felt a tingling that streaked down his spine. Her nails again drug into his flesh adding to his pleasure high. Than the phone rang, she cursed above him and stilled to his displeasure. He tried to get her to move again with a growl of displeasure, she peppered his face with kisses.

"I . . . have . . . To …this," she panted. "I promise to make you roar so loud later you'll lose your voice," kissing his lips. She rose up only for him to push her back down, she might answer the phone but he wanted to stay inside her.

He handed her the phone "hell oh," her voice was low. He watched as her eyes widen slightly. "He wants to speak to you," she spoke and handed him the phone.

0O-O0

Sesshoumaru came wake quickly hearing the ringing beside him. He looked around with a sigh _'it was only a dream.' _Sesshoumaru let the phone beside him ring not caring who it was. It had been three months since the death of his beloved, nothing mattered anymore. His father lost everything, company included when the court case that had been going his way drop like a stone from a high-rise when Inu Yasha took the stand and showed his ass. But the DNA and the fact that the child looked so much like Inu Yasha he could have spit him out, Kanna never had to say a word. Inu Yasha had broken one of the oldest of Youkai laws. When and if a youkai impregnates a female be it human or Youkai, the youkai has to claim the child and take care of both mother and pup regardless if he takes her as mate or not. And Inu Yasha had denied both mother and child for two years it would seem.

The Band of Seven was still working though to help him find the shrine keepers, the Katsu's had escaped to somewhere. Hell even Eml was still missing, something was happening and they seemed to be the only one's missing out whatever it was. That Hojo bastard was found dead in his own home weeks ago whoever it was left no clues what so ever for them to follow. Revenge was the only thing that kept him going. He had to find whoever it was that murdered his beloved. More and more he felt his baser instinct; the creature within him seemed to be slipping away from him. Sesshoumaru hadn't even felt the stirring with him since the night he found out about Kagomes' death, he felt as if he was dying slowly from the inside.

He didn't have the energy to do much as if something was draining the energy from him. Sesshoumaru only lay around most days in Kagomes' bed thinking of her and their short time together. He sat up and swung his feet off the bed looking around. Today was the day it would seem, the whole of Kagomes' penthouse was packed up carefully he was taking everything with him to his own home. Sesshoumaru refused to let anything of her's leave him even if it took an argument with Kago to get it to happen.

The phone beside him started its shrill ring again and he snatched it up "what," he growled irritated. He only had a few hours before all his memories he had here were taken away in boxes.

"There's a call we really think you should take," a voice he knew belonged to Mukotsu.

"Fine," he sighed hung up and dressed quickly. He stopped long enough to loving pack the pelt at the end of the bed in his own bag. He would not allow another to touch something so sacred to his beloved. He touched the bed one last time and left the room slowly.

After making sure the elevator was not being called he opened the door and stepped through. The gleaming white walls were dimmed boxes lined the halls. The nerviness clouding the air drew him toward the room the group always inhabited. All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru as he entered and took a seat. He forced the cold hard voice from his throat as he took in the six.

"What is so important?"

"Ah Sesshoumaru West I assume," a male voice sounded through the speakerphone.

"And you are?" Sesshoumaru spoke back.

"Forgive me Mr. West but time is short. You don't know me but I have heard enough about you from my great niece to feel as if we are family," there was a beeping sound in the background as the voice excused himself. After a few moments he returned. "I will not beat around the brush Mr. West I would like for you and the Shichinin-tai to come to my estate before the day is over. There is much to discuss and there are things i would rather say face to face," the next sound they heard the dial tone as the person on the other end hung up.

He raised a brow at the group in a silent question. "This Sesshoumaru should meet that male why?" his voice was tried as he messaged the bridge of his nose. They knew this was hard on Sesshoumaru so they over looked any moments when his cold mask cracked like now.

"That Mr. West is Kagetora Higurashi, he has been calling all morning but we thought it best if you get some rest. You have been running none stop for. .months now," Bankotsu stated.

"Have you still not located Suikotsu?" Sesshoumaru quickly changed the subject.

"Even his tracker has been disabled; there are no leads on his location. But our brother has been MIA before and returned to us," everyone nodded to Mukotsu's statement. The group had returned from the questioning of Inu Yasha to find Ginkotsu alone working away and Suikotsu missing. It was an hour after they had returned that they received word from Kago that Kagome had been killed. When Bankotsu had questioned Ginkotsu he only said that Suikotsu had been pacing and sped out of there after receiving a phone call. Ginkotsu had traced the number but it came back to a disposable cell-phone. Everyone was at a loss to what the hell was happening, but one name came up during their debate. The Spider Clan.

"Are we going than," Jakotsu questioned.

"Meeting Kagetora will not . . . "Jakotsu interrupted

"The boss would take it as a slight to her honor if you refused an invitation from her great uncle."

"Fine (sigh) we will go after I oversee the movers," Sesshoumaru stood looked over the group and left the room. They heard the closing of the doors signaling his leaving the floor they all let out a breath they weren't aware of holding. The group had been working hard for the upcoming move and follow the small leads they came across. They hated leaving what had become their home and the memories behind but understood this was not Sesshoumaru's home. And they would honor the agreement they had made with their boss months ago and protect Sesshoumaru even if it cost them their lives. In the end they couldn't protect their boss but they would do this one thing for her.

0O-O0

It was the end of the day before the movers had taken the last box and was on their way to be met by Sesshoumaru's servants. He had phoned and given them detailed instructions on where everything went and nothing was to be unpacked.

Two hours later had them on the road everyone piled into Jakotsu's truck and were on their way to the Higurashi estate on the edge of Shinjuku. Hours passed before they caught sight of the estate with its wisteria lined drive, well-manicured lawns stretched out as far as the eye could see covered in flowers and trees of different kind. They circled the fountain out front and parked in front of what could only be called a castle.

They group was greeted at the door by bowing servants and lead down a long hall. Sesshoumaru looked from side to side taking in the pictures of the male Inu's as he walked. He never noticed the servant making eyes at him or the slight screams that seem to echo down the hall, his eyes glued to one portrait.

She was dressed on the traditional style of court ladies, in a juni-hi-toe that included all the colors of her family and house to which she belonged. Her hair hung down her back but was up on the top styled in a style no longer worn in this day and age that sported long silver sticks from which tiny gems dangled. Her raven locks were cut short and framed her small heart-shaped face that was bare of any makeup. Above her beautiful jeweled eyes was a black flame the mark of the Shadow Inu Clan. She looked so much like. . .

"That was Lady Tora our 10th Alpha; she was Lord Kagetora 's mother. Kami rest her beautiful soul she brought this clan through many a war and hard time. We have arrived Our Lord is awaiting you Lord Alpha Sesshoumaru," the servant spoke quickly and left dragging the other behind her after a quick respectful bow. No one had time to question the servants statement as the door to the office was opened and too everyone's surprise out walked Kago. He nodded to the six his eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru, who had the oddest feeling that Kago was looking for something specific. Kago finally blinked when

"Move aside nephew and let Mr. West in. Nothing will get finished if you stand there all day staring at the pup," The same voice Sesshoumaru had heard earlier on the phone boomed from the room. Kago nodded to Sesshoumaru and walked away with a soft sigh. The remaining six members of the band of seven were intercepted by a servant that led them farther down the hall away from Sesshoumaru as he entered the room. He turned to close the door catching Kago's soft sigh of Kagome's name, causing Sesshoumaru's heart to flinch in pain.

"Have a seat already Mr. West or shall i call you Sesshoumaru since you are like family in a way," Sesshoumaru knew it was more of a statement than a question as he finally turned to take in the youkai who had called him here. Sesshoumaru could tell Kagetora was a few inches taller than himself before the youkai retook his seat. His eyes where a crystalline blue a little darker than Kagome's and Kago's and like the two his skin was porcelain in its color, his raven mane was curly and cascaded down from a ponytail high on his head. Kagetora was dressed in a three piece navy blue suit as if dressed for a business meeting. Kagetroa's features were so similar to Kagome's you would swear he was her son or father; he looked almost feminine if it wasn't for his broad shoulders and large build. The only difference between the three was the dark blue almost black flame on Kagetora's forehead and the green strips on his cheeks.

"Why have you called me here Mr. Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke taking a seat in front of the overly large desk.

Kagetora studied Sesshoumaru for a moment almost in the same way Kago had as if they could see something no one else could. But there was something and like Kago, Kagetora could see it not lot but just enough of his great niece's power but he notice. He shook his head with a chuckle _'it would seem I have underestimated you yet again' _but he wondered.

"You feel it don't you Sesshoumaru?"

"What are you referring to Mr. Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru questioned one of his sliver brows rising.

"Do not play me for a fool Sesshoumaru and please call me Kagetora or uncle since you are family now. I must say I am surprised you are still up and about. After my mate was injured i was out for weeks. The amount of energy a mate draws depends on the severity of the wounds they receive as well. Have you not felt it my boy the need to sleep even when you have slept all day away, The feeling as if something is drawing half if not all your jaki," Kagetora studied Sesshoumaru again with a tilt of his head.

"What I feel or do not feel is none of your concern. Get to the point or this meeting is over," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Please . . . I did not mean to offend you. Call it an complement of your strength my niece had told me but i was a bit skeptical you see. But I see she has chosen well this time at least."

"I do not have all day for you to suck up Mr. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru stood Kagetora stood as well with a frown.

"I have a deal of sorts for you Sesshoumaru," he bit out quickly not liking the way this meeting was going.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I have something you want above everything . . . I am willing to part with this something but only if you are willing to prove your loyalty to the Shadow Inu clan."

"I doubt you have anything this Sesshoumaru would value that much Mr. Higurashi good day"

"This will change your mind," Kagetora smirked and pushed a button on his desk. A panel on top slide back and slowly a screen slide from its hiding place. Sesshoumaru fell back into his chair eyes wide his heart fluttering as he stared at the screen. The image played for a moment than the screen went black Sesshoumaru blinked and looked to Kagetora his brow arched in question. "I see I have your attention now Sesshoumaru. Will you listen?"

"Explain quickly Mr. Higurashi while I decide whether to kill you or not," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Then the whole of the Shadow Inu clan will rise up to kill you Sesshoumaru and no amount of association will save you. I am merely seeking your aid to give my clan back what we value most. You will be taken care of forever there will be nothing you will have to want for forever."

"You are offering a lot for a simple heir Mr. Higurashi" Kagetora chuckled and steeple his fingers under his chin.

"Heirs are a dime a dozen Sesshoumaru we value something more something every clan finds priceless. I must say I am shocked you haven't figured it out by now. It would seem my niece has done a better job than I expected shielding you from the truth of her true statues." Kagetora smirked as the truth dawned on Sesshoumaru. "Let me tell you the truth about my niece Sesshoumaru. At 15 she graduated High School and started College by 18 she had graduated college 3 times with three majors and minors in three different fields. By 19 she was doing her duty as my heir taking over my company and such by 21 I stepped down and she became our Supreme Alpha. At 23 she was respected for her quick mind, her need for tradition while still giving room for modern living. At the same time feared for her ability to hand down harsh punishments for those of us that break youkai and human laws. At 25 she walked away from us her clan and we want her back" Thoughts were racing through Sesshoumaru's mind every train of thought lead to. .

"She walked away because?" his voice cold as he could get it, but curiosity and something else seeped through.

"I would have thought that was obvious Sesshoumaru," Kagetora arched a dark brow at the stunned youkai. He steeple his fingers under his chin with a sigh as he leaned over his desk " Our Supreme Alpha went to blow off some steam as usual by playing in that dump of a club when she met a male. A male she said more beautiful than all the males in the whole of our clan, with power to back it up. Our Supreme Alpha promised death to all who tried to speak to him as is the right of the elders. When we found out who this male was and objected she walked away only leaving us with a cryptic message. She was a female and her male made her feel like one as well while we made her clan made her feel like a possession."

O0-0O

_Her back was too him which was a clear sign something was wrong, there was only one time she turned her back to him. He could see clearly the rigidness of her body the way her breath would catch in the darken room. The only light in the room was the flash of lighting that would light up the room every so often, he notice one curtain was pulled slightly one of her hands was flatten against the window. His jacket and tie were thrown on to the sofa as he walked across the room toward her still form; finally he noticed the phone still gripped in her hand. Its shrill dial tone muffled by her fingers. _

_Before he could reach her, she whirled around and pinned him in a stare that was half angry half sorrowful. His heart froze in his chest at the tears he saw her blink away, the way her body trembled before she slide to the floor. He was stunned as she pushed her back into the window looking beaten and dare he think it defeated. "Is it so wrong to want to feel like the female I am? Is it wrong to want the things other females want?" her voice quivered as she looked up at him. _

_"What . . . What is it you want my dear?" he spoke stinking to his knees before her._

_"Pack I've ever wanted is pack. It has all ways been Ompapa and me then Getora. My pack has all ways been the smallest in the whole clan. Ompapa said it never worried him it just meant our pack was special. .but. .but. is it so wrong to want pups, and a strong mate to give me those pups?"_

_"There is nothing wrong with wanting those things," he spoke hoping it would be enough to break her sad mood. He moved between her spread tights touching her cheek. _

_"Is there something wrong with me then? Most of the females in my clan have mated or were mated and have lots of pups. So what's wrong with me?"_

_"Kagome," he started stroking her face for the first time he saw her close to tears and knew not what to do. "If its pups you want this Sesshoumaru would be proud . . . Honored to give you as many as you want. Our pack will be strong and be as large as you wish."_

_"Really" her eyes shot to his face looking deep with his eyes "you would do this for me?"_

_"I would do anything for you, you have but to ask and this Sesshoumaru would move heaven and earth for you" he stroked her cheek _

O0-0O

Kagetora's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He remembered that night she had tried to tell him something after that but he cut her off with a kiss. It was that same night she was laying on his back kissing along his spine then for some strange reason stars exploded behind his closed eyes, when he woke again it was morning and they were rushing to get to work. He had been meaning to ask her about it but seeing her so happy the next day it slipped his mind.

"So if I make her retake her place you will have no objects about our mating is this what you are saying?"

"It is a simple request Sesshoumaru you know as well as I a clan is nothing without their Supreme Alpha to lead them. I can even make it so that your father is not looked upon so badly. My niece has been taking care of the girl and her pup for some time now. It does reflect badly for the Shiroi Inu's for not taking care one of their own . . I could easily make it seem as if we were doing a favor for your family."

"This Sesshoumaru could care less about my father and idiotic half-brother"

"Hmm there is all ways the matter of the one's that hired the hit man," Kagetora almost smirked in victory when Sesshoumaru's golden gaze snapped to his own. Kagetora could almost taste the need for revenge oozing from his veins. "I would gladly hand over the two or should I say one now since her husband expired during interrogation for you to dispose of as you see fit. The hit men sadly met a fate worse than death I am afraid. You have but to take my offer Sesshoumaru"


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone for your reviews I can't believe how great you guys are being toward this fic. Updates are coming slower I know but I am trying to fix the problems a lot of people have been complaining about. Plus I can't rush my muse. I know some of you have been confused about what going on and who's trying to get rid of whom. For this I am sorry but hopeful things will start to clear up for you soon so I ask you bear with me. If your still having problems feel free to PM me.

Nine chapters I am so proud of myself you guys! never have I wrote anything this long before. And its all thx to you guys who read and review even those that don't review its great to know you even took the time to read my work_. sobs controllably_ "You guys a wonderful"

Oh, be warned this chapter is full of my strange and dark humor in some parts. So if you have a weak stomach be careful. I will not take responsibility for sickness caused by parts of my fic.

I mean come on i don't own InuYasha and therefore make no money off it, so i can't pay doctor bills.

Words to know

"_doko_" translates to _'where?'_

"_caminar con Dios una vez mas_" translates to _'Walk with God once again'_ if I got it wrong someone tell okay.

Thx Sonyita i check back in my notes and found you were right. You're the greatest.

Now R/R people on with the fic now:

**Chapter 9 **

**They got off easy?**

After the court case had gone badly Inu Tashio had retreated to his small cottage outside of town. In the moment you can never see what's right in front of you. And he had been blinded by his need to believe in his youngest pup. For years Inu Yasha had complained he always sided with Sesshoumaru and now he wished he had. Never did he think his youngest was capable of such cold-heartedness as to turn away his own pup.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his study door

"Guests to see you sir," a servant spoke poking his head in through the door. Inu Tashio nodded his head and three males where shown in. Each taller than the next but all had long black wavy hair and pale skin, with deep red eyes their lips thin and pressed as if disgusted by their task. From right to left: the first was dressed in all black, the second purple and black, the third dark purple. Each gave off a dark aura that spoke of the dark things they have done or will do and also announced just who was standing in front of him.

"What great event has brought the assassins' of the Spider Clan to my door?"

"Today My brothers and I are messengers' of another kind," the middle male spoke as the last step forward and placed papers on his desk.

"You have but to read and sign it if you wish," the first spat as if the very words were distasteful. It was a request with which he could not refuse. Scanning the papers he was stunned never did he think anyone would step forward on his behalf.

"And my youngest it mentions nothing of him?" Inu Tashio stated his fingers twitched to just sign.

"He is out of the country is he not? Do with him what you like as long as he causes no more shame upon the Clan of the Shiroi Inuyoukai"

"My company is worthless now . . why such a generous offer?"

"Ours is not to question Mr. West only complete the task in which we are ordered." Inu Tashio studied the faces of the three males and scanned over the papers once again with an inward sigh he signed. _'I would give my life for my pups and if this will help my eldest so be it'_ he pushed the papers back toward the three. A card was tossed on the desk as the papers once again were back in their hands they left as quickly as they came.

Inu Tashio sat back in his chair staring down at the card **9pm the Higurashi Estate the 15th. A car will be waiting. **

O0-0O

"Muso you know what to do."

"Hai, Leave it to me Onigumo."

"Step one was over quickly Naraku I was hoping to get a hold of the hanyou"

"It's better this way though I was hoping he was there as well. But never the less it's over"

"I hate not hurting anyone (sigh) how does the Band of Seven do it go for days like this?" The three chuckled. It was time to step things up days were growing short and they had a schedule to keep.

0O-0O

Kagetora was angry though it didn't show in any of his actions as he stood beside the back door and watched as the sobbing bitch and a large wooden box was loaded onto the back of a truck. He thought Sesshoumaru would agree readily to his deal. Who wouldn't being offered the one thing they valued most in the world. But no the Shiroi Inu proved to be difficult and after all that he had offered him even going so far as to tell him pieces of the truth that none knew. And still the only answer he gave was he would 'consider his offer' but only after he had stated that he invoked his rights of the rightful mate of the Alpha and therefore had a right to punish those responsible for his mates death. Kagetora was pulled from dark thoughts of choking the life out of the Inu by the ringing of his phone; he looked at the number and quickly answered.

"It's . . . Its gone sir," was whimpered thought the phone and Kagetora clench his fist and turned from the scene as the truck pulled away.

"What do you mean it's gone? Something like that just couldn't get up and walk away?" he hissed.

"I am afraid sir . . . On this you are wrong," the voice whimpered.

"And the doctor? What of him"

"He is gone as well sir. The guards and I were knocked out and when we came to the doctor nurse and the package was missing as well"

Kagetora let loose a string of curse words as he hurled his cell-phone across the room. His eye's redden and narrowed as he stared at the pieces. The servants hearing the loud roar hurried back to their work shaking in fear. But to their surprise a deep, thunderous laugh followed Kagetora's roar of rage as his study door was again closed with him inside.

O0-0O

_When he had been sent the letter by his brother about Kago wanting to adopt a human pup he was shocked to say the least. He was under the impression that his nephew hated humans but it would seem his information was wrong so Kagetora called his car and went quickly to his family. He arrived to Kago speaking about adopting the pup. After looking into the face of the tiny female and feeling the aura that she radiated he too wanted the new addition to his pack. It was something about her that gave him pause and so with a creative move he added his own blood into the ceremony as well when no one was looking. _

_It wasn't until after he had found out about the trouble the pups birth mother was causing that he wrote to his nephew about coming to Shinjuku. Under the guise of instating him as his heir when in reality Kagetora had already chosen his heir he just wanted to see the effects of his meddling first hand. And the young pup was far and beyond all that he ever imaged. She was such a beauty at just 13 with long raven locks, sleepy crystal blue eyes, and on her forehead he saw a black flame which cause pride to swell within him. It was late in the night when the two had arrived and little Kagome fought to stay awake. She bowed slightly to the older youkai _

_"We are pleased to meet such a distinguished pack mate and humbly thank you for allowing us into your home." She spoke with such an air that Kagetora was stunned into silence as he blinked down at the pup. After a few moments of silence the air around the room begun to fill with Kagomes distress. "Did I do it wrong Ompapa?" her voice holding the distress she felt._

_"No girl pup but I am sure my uncle has not been spoken to in such a way in a long time," Kago smiled down at her the air cleared. _

_"We are pleased to meet the youngest of our pack mates and are honored to have you in our home" Kagetora finally spoke and watched awed at her sunny smile and tiny hop of joy. In the weeks that followed Kagetora knew he had not been wrong in his decisions. He had to admire his sister's offspring in the way he was raising the pup, she was soft spoken and full of life absorbing knowledge readily like a sponge. She always stayed within the rules and was never without a Kimono on her body or a book in her hand. When she spoke it was with an air that made you stop and think and never did she spout frivolous ideals, hers were ideals of tradition with a twist of modern times. Kagetora had to admit she was in a way like his mother and that pleased him even more._

_At the end of the month they moved in the penthouse at the Jewel Hotel and Kagetora made sure his niece was enrolled into an exclusive school for the gifted that prided themselves on the protection and well-being of their students. He instantly put his nephew to work helping with the company while he prided himself with being the proud uncle of Kagome. From recitals to attending meeting at his side the tiny female continued to surprise and awe him in every way. _

_He showered Kagome with attention since her father was working days and most nights. Teaching her everything he had come to learn as leader and she was an eager student doing nothing to displease. Kagetora demanded perfection and she gave it plus more. When she started college Kagetora picked her friends and classes and never did she complain, there was only one thing he disapproved of the__** Slayer **__she had become friends with. No matter how he tried Kagome would not be seen without the girl during school hours. _

_But no matter he drop the subject and let her have her away on that. After classes she would attend meeting and dinner parties accompanying him and unknowingly raising the respect creatures had for him. He almost felt as if Kagome was his own pup. He was riding on cloud nine, basking in the praises of his clan about the young females accomplishments', her beauty and poise. It would seem who ever had a male offspring made offers in the name of their pup to mate his niece. Kagetora had picked the perfect male for his perfect niece but he was quickly shocked from his own little world when Kago spoke of his disapproval at his uncle for trying to mate off his 'girl pup' when she was still so young._

_Then he got the worst phone call ever Kago had called to tell him Kagome had been rushed to the hospital. She was bleeding badly from a side wound the doctors told him it was as if someone had taken a bite out of her side. Kagome never told them what happened not even when he and Kago demanded answers. But they did find out about the male who had taken her to bed, the male who took her virginity and the little spark in her eyes that told of her happiness. But when they found the male he was already in a bad way, the ambulance taking him away before their eyes. _

_Even after her little indiscretion that still did not stop the offers of mating from pouring in. When she graduated college not once but twice Kagetora almost fainted. But the third time he threw her the biggest party he could inviting all within the clan to celebrate. At the celebration he made an announcement he was changing his will and ownership of all his holding save one to include Kagome as his one and only heir. _

_Becoming head of the company brought with it unrest among the youkai and a few humans. But Kagetora could do nothing as Kagome called in a few debts that it seemed others owed her and bodyguards were found from among the mercenaries and assassins of the underworld. _

_But as he watched what he planted blossom he also became aware of his sisters other pup, Eml. He never really liked the boy per say but he did acknowledge him to be enough of a threat he had to keep him on a short leash. Kagetora watched horrified as the pups' hatred for Kagome turned into what can only be called obsession. She was safe when she was a child but as she matured into womanhood the small shrine Kagetora knew dwelled with Eml's closet grew. The pictures were easily overlooked but then he overheard Kago complain about some of Kagome's things that had gone missing after her home was cleaned by a new service. Kagetora easily made excuses though he knew what had happen and shuttered at the ideal._

_Within the clan Kagetora stepped down as Supreme Alpha and stepped back to watch his niece as she wrapped the whole of the clan around her fingers. Where a male would have charged in and made everyone bow to his will. Kagome played on their sense of tradition. He was amazed she could be so manipulative yet submissive. _

_When Kagome had brought the rundown club he was a bit upset he admitted but what pissed him off was when she begun to play there. He hated that she lowered herself to be seen among the common people of society. While Kago did nothing Kagetora argued constantly with Kagome over this which caused her to pull farther away from him, confide less in him. _

_It wasn't until one of the elders pup spoke up that Kagetora found out about the male she had been seeing. The pup made threats and for the first time eyes sparked with the darken corners of the room. The warning was clear but the foolish pup continued his rant either uncaring or unaware. His words sparked a fire that spread through the room each stating that she was abandoning the clan, forsaking the potential males who vie for her attentions._

_"Please Supreme Alpha Please tell us why you have forsaken our clan for another. This creature could be anything. We are so few in numbers now. Would you kill off our blood-line, your blood line?" the soft voice pleaded through the chaos. _

_"Silence," Kagome roared and the room fell silent nothing moved or dared moved. "This . . This," she waved her hand to compasses the whole room. "This is the reason this Kagome have sought her mate outside our clan. This ugliness before me is disgusting. You are all lowering yourself to gutter scum over what a few harsh words from a fool. A fool who is angered because I rejected him like all the others before him. Though this Kagome does not have to explain herself I will tell you this Yuka -sama my male is among the rarer of Inu's who's clan is almost none existence. He has more beauty than the whole of our clan, and would never lower himself to such acts as what I see before me now. And. . . ." she smirked. "I believe when it comes to power he might just give the elders of our clan a good run."_

_"If this male is as you make him out to be Alpha he should be brought before the elders," Kagetora growled._

_"I think not"_

_"As Alpha it is your duty to do as your elders command female the consequences will be harsh if you disobey," another elder spoke. Kagetora watched as the submissive look Kagome always wore fell away her eyes glowed slightly. Even when handing out punishments she always looked so submissive so sorry for her actions but this look was almost terrifying to see. The left corner of her mouth lifted in almost a snarl, the very air sizzled with anger, sparks of blue jumped from her clenched fist. Her head lowered for a moment and when she looked up again her face was blank as if she felt nothing her eyes dark still held a slight glow and completely out of place was the smirk that spread across her face showing off her tiny fangs. _

_"Disobey elder . . . As Supreme Alpha it is my duty to see to the welfare of this clan and hand down orders as I see fit. But as you say I will disobey. .I will disobey and slaughter each and every one of you if you so much as look in my males direction. If you talk to him I will slaughter what left of each pack until none is left. There will be no escape for any of you but you elder Kiba this Kagome will take pleasure in slitting your throat and bathing in your blood," Fear clouded the room even Kagetora could feel his spine shiver at the threat she had just spoken. A threat he knew she would carry out since Kago was not here to stop her this time._

_But she was not done as she pointed out every elder in the room._

_"Is This Kagome's disobedience clear to each and Every. One. Of .You," her voice never rose above a saccharine sweet tone. In fear for their lives all had no choice but to agree and it was not spoken about again. _

_It was two not even two days later that Kagetora had received a phonecall from Kagome stating that he could have his post back she was tired of being treated less than a possession. He tried everything in his power to hide the fact that she had left the clan and more to get her back again. Nothing worked and so he did the one thing he knew he shouldn't during his monthly dinner with his brother and Eml he let it slip that Kagome was thinking of taking a mate. Through both seem to show no interest Kagetora knew Eml was paying attention. He let the boy off his leash and he cause holy hell. He should have put a stop to it the minute he had word Eml had involved Tali and Tshi the two were volatile and money hungry humans. When Kagetora did get involved it was too late to stop what Eml. .what he had set in motion. _

_The Present:_

"You all ways seem to one up me. But I will win this time that male will not get the better of me. I will have Sesshoumaru West in my pocket before the month is over." Kagetora chuckled whirling his chair around looking out at the forest beyond his window. Thinking over the whole of everything it would seem Kagome had smelled something foul and planned accordingly. How much she had planned for he couldn't even beginning to guess.

O0-0O

The ride was a quick a little too quick for Sesshoumaru as he sat in the front seat listening to the whimpering female behind him. He waited as the female was unloaded along with the wooden crate and stop himself from smirking as he finally stepped from the truck. Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu were already there and digging away by the looks of it as dirt flew from the hole adding to the giant piles beside it. Renkotsu and Bankotsu dropped the wooden box next to the large hole. Jakotsu and Mukotsu stood over the sobbing female nothing was said the silence was broken every so often by the females sobbing. Sesshoumaru had already told them of his plan before they left the Higurashi Estate so no words were needed for now.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sobbing female, he could not see it. This female gave birth to his beloved and tossed her away like trash. He looked her over her ratty dark brown hair, her swollen blood shot eyes, the paleness of her skin and he could not see it. He looked closely to her bruised and batter appearance and still could not see it. His beloved could not have come from such a creature. No she could not have the creature before him was nothing like his beloved. His eyes turned skyward this creature before him was nothing like the pure female she gave birth too. The creature before him was the reason for his suffering it was she that killed his beloved, his unborn pups and she would die as well. Strangely he felt no pleasure from the act but still it will be done and nothing would stop him.

Bankotsu looked to Sesshoumaru and down to his brothers as they dug he jumped back just in time for the dirt to miss him.

"12 feet is enough we are not digging an escape tunnel here," The two looked up from their work and nodded the shovels came up first as the two leapt from the hole and smirked.

Sesshoumaru grew tired of hearing her whining even through the gag it was getting on his nerves. He strolled forward and griped her chin making her look up at him.

"Unlike Kagetora this Sesshoumaru will be merciful even if it's too a pitiful excuse for a human," he saw the spark of hope within her watery eyes and almost smirked. "This Sesshoumaru will give you your sorry excuse for a male and the money you hungered so much for. And since this Sesshoumaru is feeling so generous he will even give you that escape you were screaming so ferociously for." Those blood shot watery eyes lit up she even tried to smile at him but the gag in her mouth prevented it but still he could tell. He watched as her eyes darted around the small area looking for her husband and he nodded to the smiling group behind her. Bankotsu and Renkotsu grabbed the woman from behind pulling her to her feet while the others pulled the top from the box Mukotsu hurried back to the truck.

When the top was removed the smell of decaying flesh waft around the group.

"You heard the man brother give **the lady** her husband," Jakotsu giggled as the two pulled the struggling woman towards the box. Her screams were audible even through the gag and the six brothers and Sesshoumaru take pleasure in her renewed terror as her eyes lit upon the body. She struggled in vain as she placed beside the rotting corpse of Tish, her husband. His eyes wide and blank mouth still agape as if showing his last scream. Money was dump over their bodies as she squirmed and screamed. She only looked up as a large shadow fell over the wooden coffin.

"As promised your husband and your money," he growled watching her eyes beg him to release her. He smirked "but something is missing this Sesshoumaru has forgotten something. Now what was it again?" he looked to the smirking males around him. "That's right your escape. . ." he hissed and walked away with a nodded of his head and lid was once again raised and slide into place. Her screams could be heard even though the wood, but was only met by laughter as the lid was nailed shut.

"That was exciting did you see the bitch?"

"Yea she really thought you were going to let her go Mr. West"

"Silence," Sesshoumaru hissed "finish it" He stood stock still as some unknown feeling inched up his spine. He had to grab his chest as something felt like it exploded inside him. It went unnoticed by the busy group as he took a deep breaths everything seemed sharper, clearer. It was as if something came alive inside him, even his very blood tingled within his veins. He looked skyward his eyes taking on an eerie glow for a moment flashed red than settled to their usual color. Sesshoumaru shook his head he would question it later for now he had other things to deal with. Looking back to group he noticed Mukotsu studying him for a moment as if he saw something, he narrowed his eyes at the tiny creature. Mukotsu quickly turn away.

They took care in placing the box at the bottom, no need to break it open they thought. It took no time in filling in the hole after a group effort they packed the earth down and rolled back the grass pieces that had been removed.

"I think we should have put some scorpions or something in with the bitch"

"Yea I mean this seems a bit undone"

"It is done enough a slow death in which there is no escape is better than she deserves but it will do," Sesshoumaru stated and walked away. He would be glad once he finally returns to his home.

"We could have cut her to pieces or something that would have been fun at least."

"Whatever Kyoukotsu it's done leave it alone if you're hungry get a burger or something," Bankotsu spoke as he started the truck and drove away giving the area one last once over nothing was out of place.

"As if I would eat that give me some credit here. I am a picky eater i won't just eat anything you know" Kyoukotsu huffed.

O0-0O

The sounds of waves lapping against the sand pulled him into conciseness. Rays of bright sunshine surrounded him even as he turned over. Silk slid along his bruised and batter form pulling a groan from his dry cracked lips. Blood-shot crystalline eyes shot up, he winced in pain as he scanned the room for his tormentors. In their place was a raven haired beauty. The name on his lips died as green eyes finally met his with a frown.

After three tries he finally sat up taking in the room with its stalk white walls and cream colored furniture. He shuttered in utter disgust '_Who could live in such a place?' _

"Doko?" his voice cracked and dry made even him wince. She thrust a silver tray at him that contained nothing but a small white piece of paper. The words in flowing Japanese simply stated. _**'Show Your Face And Die'**_

"Caminar con Dios una vez mas," she finally spoke walking away closing the door behind her. Eml clenched his shaking fist in anger and swept the tray from the bed. But the paper fell face up as if mocking him, daring him to disobey.


	10. Chapter 10

_To answer the question I seem to getting must of the time. Is Kagome dead or alive? Um how about I wish I knew. .or yes or no. Okay Okay I wrote this to be a little confusing but if you watch what is said you'll figure it out. Come on people I love you guys but if I told you everything it wouldn't be worth reading now would it. _

_But then again there's my newest and quickly becoming my favorite reviewer and she has quickly made up her mind that she believes Kagome is alive. Here's another jewel for your gem encrusted-self especial for the ideal I was going to kind of forget about him. But your right he is '__too stupid and arrogant to stay hidden.' Anyone feeling helpful can give me some ideals on how to get the two back together Im open for ideals here people. My brain is on freeze and my muse seems to have taken a break. But until than on with the film. . Um. . Fic _

_R/R _

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Tricks of the mind**

Oh, Eml didn't hate humans as much as his father and the public thought. Sure that was his image and he never thought to the change the minds of those who thought of him as such. Why bother when it was that image that kept his father off his back unlike Kago who argued all the time with their father. Hell he had a dozen or so humans working for him on his private island just off the coast of Brazil. He had more affairs with human females then any other youkai on the planet; at least he did not have to worry being scented by another youkai or being forced into a mating. His mistress's knew the deal he set the raven-haired beauties up in their own homes, in which he paid handsomely for. All they had to do was keep satin sheets on the bed when he came to town. Keep their mouths shut about their relationship with him, and stay on the pill. He made that clear from the beginning, he would keep them in spa treatments, the finest clothes, the best cars and jewelry that would make the largest diamond in the world look like pocket change but he would not father any pups with them. That would only be the privilege of his obsession . . . His obsession that none of his mistress's could hold a candle too.

Eml could not pin point when his feeling changed from utter loathing to love. Maybe it was staring at all the pictures of her or when he had took in her adult scent for the first time. When ever it was it happened was a mystery but when he finally took notice he had to have her. At first he was careful no one could find out especially Kago, he knew Kago would not hesitate to take his life if he even touched one hair on her head. In private that did nothing to quench his need, often he would lie in bed stroking himself to climax looking at pictures of her. Imaging it was her tiny hands, or soft lips wrapped around his aching flesh pleasing him as if her life depended on it. When he was feeling perticularly horny he would play a small tape recording of her voice he kept. Her voice was always so soft and sweet it never failed to turn him on or soothe his nerves after a long rough day of putting up with his fathers' bullshit.

Was it wrong to want her, to need her? That was not a question he neither wanted nor had an answer for and he liked it that way.

He even managed to pay off her cleaning lady and send in a team of his own to aquire a few items. He needed something to help him feel closer to her and since she was featured most in these items he had to have them. Hell he even had a life-sized picture of her in it, white silk trimmed in red lace. It was tiny and had to cling to her body like a second skin it smelled of her as if she had just taken it off. At night he would take it out its delicate tissue lined box and lie next to it taking in her soft scent.

The bottom fell out of his world when Kagetora had come to visit and drop a bomb. She was seeing a male, she was thinking of taking him as a mate. He overlooked her little incident with the thunder creature especially after he heard what the little shit did. But this . . this was something all together. No other creature would touch her introduce her to the pleasures he would.

After receiving pictures of the two it was easy to find out who the bastard was. He used the weak willed human, Hojo, who his uncle installed to watch her at the office. Threats Eml was good at and he threatened to go to her and tell her of the humans' deception. He had to admit the pictures were a nice touch even he was hard pressed not to believe she had a thing going on with the thunder creature. But it didn't work he found himself back at square one before he knew it.

It was even easier to manipulate the bastards' younger-half brother, Inu Yasha into doing his work. Of course he told the pup to take her to bed but he had planned on killing the pup before that could happen. No one would touch her but him. Mostly it was a test of his obsessions' will, to see if she was strong as he thought her to be. If she failed he would just have to kill her, but of course she lived up to the expectations and made him want her more.

He watched from afar as the two grew closer and the pup failed time and time again. He had to fight the creature within him each time the bastard pulled forth a smile from his female with words he could not hear. His claws would itched to rip the bastard too pieces each time he even dare lie a hand on her soft sweet smelling skin. His hatred for the bastard knew no bounds.

When all his plans failed he dropped a little note to the Katsu's offering them a million dollars if they fixed his little problem. The easiest plans are always the worst as he found out too late the couple had hired hit-men to kill his female. He had been at the brokerage firm when he saw the newspaper; his heart had refused to beat for a few minutes until he heard word from his spies. She was recovering slowly almost too slowly. At first his spies were having a hard time getting the picture he required to make sure it wasn't a hoax.

Finally he received the picture and he had to smile this was perfect for his plans. He would steal her from the hospital and install her at his home on one of his private islands. He would erase the bitch from his packs name and make her his and only his at the same time. Oh he would care for her until she got better then he would pup her, one of many of course. No one would ever know or be able to traced it back to him. He could see all twenty of his raven haired pups with eyes the color of their mothers, a crystalline blue color that shined in the sun light. While she resided in his home away from the world he would move into her penthouse and make it his own especial after he became heir to his uncle. Then he would become Supreme Alpha, when that happened he would bring her back to show everyone his pack and they would be so jealous.

Life was good after receiving the final report on things and making promises to that foolish human. Telling him he would make sure nothing led back to him when all leads led right to Hojo's door. It was perfect. He was finalizing his plans when everything went dark when he woke again it was to three faces he never wanted to see again. For a whole 2 months he endured their hellish forms of torture physical and mental. At one point he saw and heard his obsession in the cell next to him talking to him in that sweet voice he loved so much. It was too much he broke down and told her everything she wanted to know, answered every question she asked. Then finally blessed silence and darkness was all he saw until now. A cream colored nightmare was what he woke too.

Days of lying in bed Eml thought of his hellish torture and remembered her there. He remembered her voice most of all and knew she loved him as well. If she did not she would not have come to him in his time of need. She would have left him to suffer but she had came. They were keeping them apart because they knew now that she loved him.

Eml smiled a pained smile "We will be together again my Kagome just wait. I will not let them keep us apart."

He was in pain now hurting but with the coming days he would recover and when he did no amount of threats would keep him away. Pleased with himself after days of thinking things over he finally slept and dreamed of his obsession and their days together.

O0-0O

Sango park her car and _sat 'I can do this I will not cry this time. She isn't coming back. She. . ._' her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her car window.

"Are you alright Mrs. Monk?" the security guard questioned.

"I'm fine," she answered stepping from her car. She hurried to the elevator and bumped into someone falling to the ground.

"Are you alright Sango?" a voice questioned making her finally look up. Her heart stopped for a moment before she jumped to her feet quickly.

"Who are you?" she spoke backing away from the figure. She was dressed in an expensive business suit, her hair swept up in a bun and too perfect crystalline blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Whom do I look like?" she smiled but something was wrong Sango could feel it. This person wasn't it couldn't be

"K-Kagome," she chocked out as tears streamed down her face. "Why are you pertaining to be Kagome? Who are you?" Sango grew angry as the form continued to smile at her not giving her any answers. She jumped forward to grab her only to meet air as the person side stepped her. Sango grabbed her briefcase and swung catching the female in the side, then rounded kicking her in the stomach. The surprise written on the unknown females face was priceless. But quickly it developed into a full blown toothy smile when the female found herself pinned to the stone wall by an enraged Sango.

"Oh, your good Mrs. Monk I've heard but to feel it first hand to know the art of which your ancestors practice is not lost is amazing." the female chuckled darkly.

"Who are you? How do you know about me?" Sango demanded.

"That is a question for a later date I assure you Slayer," the female chuckled even though Sango's hand tightens around her neck.

A voice boomed though the parking garage causing Sango to look away her grip loosed. When she looked back the female was gone and in her hand was a card. **9pm the Higurashi Estate. On the 15th.**

Sango wasted no time in calling Miroku tears once again streaking her face as she told him of what just happened.

O0-0O

Miroku hung up with Sango distressed he had not told her this morning when he went to check the mail he had found the same card. He tried calling Sesshoumaru but only got a message stated the person he was trying to reach was outside calling range. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he would get to the bottom of it.

O0-0O

An endless cold was what she felt since waking nothing made any sense there was such warmth before. She studied her naked body in the full length mirror with a frown than looked to the two halves of the ring in her palm. The eyes below the black flame on her forehead narrowed in irritation. _'Why was nothing making sense?'_ Claws traced the rapidly healing scars on her side and stomach bringing another frown to her face.

She wasn't startled nor did she move from her inspection as she heard movement in the other room. She knew it was them again coming to check her and smirked remembering earlier when she had thrown the idiot through the glass out her room and face. The bastard all ways came and spoke to her as if she was dirt. She understood just fine what they saying even if they were speaking Russian, she just found no need to answer them. They were beneath her notice insects that meant nothing to her.

She frowned again '_then he came' _the one with the smile of an angel and the hands of a killer. She sniffed well at least he did not speak at her as if she dirt. But she had to watch him he was sneaky and knew things, things he shouldn't. He claimed he was a doctor, her doctor, but doctors did not have the hands of a killer. And he all ways called her that stupid name that irritated her to the point she had to put him in his place; he only smiled and strolled off to return later. She wanted to bury her claws in his chest but if she killed him than she would be surrounded by the idiots again. So he was useful and therefore she couldn't kill him, not yet anyway.

She watched though the mirror as he entered the bathroom where she stood. She rolled her eyes as he averted his eyes and excused himself _'people were idiots there was no shame in being unclothed.' _She went back to her inspection of the body she knew didn't belong to her. She knew for a fact that the cold didn't bother her so why was this body so cold all the time. Then it was the fact that she felt so empty as if something was missing. _'But what? And why was I sleeping so hard before anyway?' _

She stared unblinking at the body in the mirror as her claws traced the scars again. She blinked finally and behind her stood a male with. . She whirled around and saw no one the room blurred as the pounding in her head started again. She fell to her knees grabbing her head its throb blocking out everything around her bring tears to her eyes. She was unaware of the whimper that left her throat and even more unaware of the doctor as he rushed into the room lifting her into his arms. She could have sighed in relief if she had the time as darkness descended upon her again.

When she woke again that nurse was there. _'What's her name again? Tsubaki yeah Tsubaki The nurse was as queer as a duck in combat boots.' _she frowned _'where did that come from?' _she thought. She watched the nurse as she hummed lightly as she straightens her covers and hovered around her as if she was her mother. That thought gave her pause as she stared at the nurse who moved about as if unaware or uncaring of her stare. She hurt on some level thinking of her mother but for the life of her couldn't figure out why. She was just glad the pain in her head had stopped as she sat up with a sigh. She frowned as the nurse finally noticed her and started speaking it irritated her to her no end that the woman talked all the time none stop.

"The doctor thought perhaps you felt like eating something. Would you like if I got you something? It would be simple like jell-o the strawberry is to die for they put fruit in it," Tsubaki stopped and looked at the bored unblinking stare of the woman and pressed her lips together. "Okay then how about ice cream I could sneak you a scoop of chocolate if you like. What do you think?"

She tilted her head a little still not looking away from the nurse. _'Is she trying to drive me crazy with her endless annoying voice? Do I look like pup who craved sweet things?' _She thought trying to run her fingers though her tangled hair. She whimpered slightly as her fingers caught on a tangle and growled as the nursed approached her with a brush. _'I'll kill her. .skin her alive and drag her bloody corpse through the. .mmm then again maybe she is useful for something' _she sighed at the feeling of the brush as it scratched her head lightly and moved through her hair. She lost all sense of everything as her eyes closed in pleasure at the grooming of her person. Next she knew the door to her room was closing and the nurse was gone.

Looking out the window she stared at the water and rose opening the window. Icy winds whip through the room but she didn't mind as she perched on the window sill. The white felt familiar as if she knew something like it once. Cold but teaming with life like a snow capped volcano. So cold and quite until it erupts, then its heat burned everything in its path. The though brought a shiver to her body reminding her of the cold emptiness inside her. She searched her mind to try and put a face to her snow-capped volcano but found she could not. Her finger taped across the metal bar as she hummed a tone, she knew had no words. But how she knew this was a mystery, but this was becoming ordinary for her. The tune brought to mind passion, passion so great it in compassed your very soul in its fires. Her eyes closed . .

_She was sitting before a piano playing something but stopped as a wall of heat pressed into her back. Strong muscled thigh's surrounded her as she perched on the edge of the bench. She looked down to see large clawed hands attached to tone arms as they wrapped around her waist. Warm panted breaths made her finally look up and to the side but she saw only white hair his face she knew was pressed into her neck._

_"Play for me," he breathed she shivered the hard edge of his voice spoke of his need for something._

_"What do you want to hear?" she questioned quietly._

_"Something passionate . . . Something only for me," he breathed again kissing her neck softly._

_She didn't need any more prompting as her fingers caressed the keys the first notes were empty of anything almost hesitant she stopped. His arm tighten around her pushing his body flush against her one of his clawed hands rested on her thigh parting the silken material of her kimono. She almost melted as he kissed a spot just behind her ear. It was something about him, he seem as if he could crush the life out of her if he wanted to but instead he surrounded her in a heat that twisted her stomach into knots. A heat that made her want to never leave the shelter of his strong arms. A heat that. .her fingers moved across the keys in a deep tune she was vaguely aware of the glow that surrounded her so into the melody a melody about him. She half heard his moan as her glow surround him as well. She was aware though that he felt the emotion behind her playing as his hand resting on her thigh caressed her inner thigh inching upward. She hesitated again as fingers slipped under her panties._

_"Don't stop," he growled against her neck "I want to feel you" she kept playing even as his hand cupped one of her silken covered breasts. She felt the sweep of his long lashes as he closed his eyes as the glow brightens pushing more of her emotion into his senses. She pounded out a beat in deep tunes a soul melting melody even as she felt his fingers caress her heated center sparking even more desire within her. _

_His oh so hot, panted breaths caressed her ear as he moaned and he growl things about the softness of her skin, the wetness coating his fingers as she played. When ever she hesitated he urged her on to play to finish her melody. She almost missed a key as his finger slipped within her throbbing heat, he moaned and urged her to play. It was madden she wanted nothing more than to stop, to touch him as well but he insisted so she played. The melody lost part of its beat as he pulled one of her legs to rest across one of his. And again his fingers slid inside her heat moving slowly at first until another finger joined it. Sweat beaded on her face as she forced herself to play, her back arched slightly within his iron grip, her thighs quivered as the movement of his fingers mimicked her playing. Then she couldn't her hands fell from the keys gripping his muscled thighs as she exploded in ecstasy. _

_"Mmm so much passion my dear for whom?" he growled._

_"Only for you Seesho. . ."_

Her eyes snapped opened she tilted for a moment almost falling from the window. Her heart pounding in her chest "Sess-hou-mar-u" as if called to life by her soft utterance she saw him tall as life clothed in a black three piece suit. Seemly endless sliver strands of hair on his face a cold stare, but his golden glaze held warmth as he stared at her. He flashed her a fanged smile causing her to notice the magenta strips across his cheeks, which lead her to the crescent moon adorning his forehead. He was magnificent; her head tilted curiously as his perfectly tapered clawed hand reached out as if beckoning her to him.

She heard a noise and blinked he was gone; she frowned and rose from her perch. How did she know such a creature Getora all ways choose her friends and companions? She shivered remembering the almost 900 year old Inu youkai he wanted her to court the bastard had the nerve to tell her that she should be keeping house and having his pups not working in a male's world. But when she sunken her claws into his stomach he was singing quiet another tune.

She froze and looked to her claws _'where did those thoughts come from?' _She shook her head and headed for the small closet throwing open the doors she hissed in disgust. Before her eyes was a pair of white sweat pants with a red strip, and a large white tee-shirt still wrapped in plastic packages. She tore thought the plastic and dressed quickly even as she shuttered in disgust at wearing such an outfit, it was unseemly to wear such things. She didn't see any shoes and didn't care either, she was tried of being cooped up in this room she was starting to see things.

Opening the door she was greeted to two over-sized whatever youkai on either side of her door. She walked past them paying them no mind until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't let you leave your room," One hissed at her. She clenched her fist _'they couldn't let me like I'm a wayward pup.'_ She was surprised by her own strength as she pulled the hand from her shoulder and twisted it behind the creatures back slamming him into his partner. The two were unconscious the moment they hit the floor. She dusted off her shirt _'no one touches my person without permission' _with a sigh she walked away without looking back. It was time to find that doctor and get some answers . . .

O0-0O

Suikotsu looked to his patient and sighed she had woken up earlier and went back to sleep. But what could he say cruising at 51,000ft at 530 mph was exciting especially in this home they called a Lear Jet. They had barely escaped that cold prison they called a hospital off the coast of Russia somewhere in the East Siberian Sea. He looked to the nurse he had chosen to take with them as she sunk into the leather seat beside him.

"Sooo what's for lunch? I'm hungry the pilot informed me before take off that the ten musu is to die for Nurse Tsubaki."

"Um do you think we should i don't think"

"I told you Nurse I work for the head Higurashi I am sure she would be happy the foods not going to waste"

"Okay but we don't have long to eat"

They had been told the flight would be a short one since they were heading for home in Japan. But still he had to wonder what awaited them when they landed. Things were too quite and he didn't like when things were too quite but he dare not call his brothers. They should be aware of the endless beeping of his computer from the reports he made while in the hospital.

The deep heavy beat that thumped through the cabin from the sound system matched his mood as he ran through every bad thing that could happen. Things were moving quickly, but they had to move quicker the annual meeting was going to take place soon. The satellite phone rang his eyes moved to his patient for any sign of movement but found none. He didn't move and stopped the nurse with a shake of his head it wasn't necessary to answer the phone a few minutes later the fax machine went to work spiting out a single sheet of paper. The words written plainly : **all is in readiness the only problem we can foresee is Sesshoumaru West. How should we precede? **

Not a word or a sound was made and he knew his patient had awakened and he passed the paper over. A quick shaky note was written and the message sent.

O0-0O

Inu Yasha paced the small room and sighed each time he reached a wall. He had to get back at them for this. He had to think a way to get back at all of them.

So what if he fathered a pup with that little bitch, he could careless. It was an old useless law that meant nothing in this day and age. And to top it all off that bastard had finally turned their father against him. For years he scammed the old man making him think he was the innocent party in all his brothers' rampages. When the bastard had finally moved out he could have died in happiness. With the old man either working or out of town he partied all the time, hell he did not even have to work. Money just was there and he spent it all on what ever he wanted with no bastard looking over his shoulder questioning him on his purchases. Now it was all gone.

The old man sent him away to this place. Inu Yasha sneered looking around him. This place was a dump no expensive anything, everything looked cheap and used. He was even told he would get a small sum every two weeks to live on but anything else he had to work for. Work he never worked a day in his life, hell he even paid someone to do his school work. Why should he when there was so much partying to do.

But now he. .no hell no he would get them all back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and this fic. The question filled reviews got me to thinking and this chapter and the next should clear up all those questions you have. I hope but they might give you even more questions . . like about my sanity. Hm. . . anyway. R/R_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : ****Protection**

Sesshoumaru stood in the shower letting the warmth of the hot water slide into his chilled skin. The shower like most of his home was remodeled to fit what Kagome liked. He had taken many a shower in her home, the water cascaded from above like a rain shower and he loved it. Especially when they made love it was like getting caught in an outside rain. but lately he used his shower for adding warmth to his chilled body which was strange because being in the predatory youkai class his body temperature was higher than most. He couldn't understand at first what was wrong with him he thought everything had returned to normal weeks ago. He was wrong, his baser nature was cagey the beast was on edge. Sleep was allusive at best and when he did sleep he dreamt strange things that made no sense to him at all. Most recurring was Kago so that's who he sought for his answers. He was surprised to find out it was the mark.

_"You have to understand my boy in the Shadow Inu Clan it is the female of our clan that holds the power when it comes to marking. Where the male mark shows his protection and pledge and is shown to the world. The females is hidden and holds the connection between the two._ _Even though females are the more powerful of our species they lack rapid healing abilities its only through the connection they make that allows them to use their chosen males' abilities."_

_"So it is true than what Kagetora told me about the mark?"_

_"Yes and no. My father told me once he was in bed for two days after my mother was hurt. Like Kagetora when he was mated. But what my girl-pup did to you was slightly different than regular marks. A regular mark would be a small bluish flame it turns black when the second mark is done. But your mark would require her to not only bite you but drag her fangs across your skin in a way to introduce both her blood and power into your body into the open wounds"_

_"That's impossible"_

_"I would not share our clans' secrets with you if they were impossible. My girl-pup might be a miko but she was adopted in the youkai way and raised accordingly. She is as much a youkai as she is a miko."_

_"So if what you say is to be believed I will feel what she feels?"_

_"If she allows it. In my clan the males gain a better sense of their females but the females feel their mates' feelings. That is why we teach them control in order to better handle the bonds they create."_

_"You forget I am of the Shiroi and not Shadow"_

_"I haven't forgotten that could be the reason. The Shiroi Inu share a connection with their mates feelings are easily passed between the two. Hm It could be your baser nature is picking up on the connection. But that would mean something is happening to make her control slip and things are slipping through."_

_"That would account for something's but not the dreams."_

_"Oh but it would my boy your baser nature is closer to the surface when you sleep. Just as it will sense danger or an unwelcome presence your beast can also pick up any loosening of her control. That is a unique mark you have there Sesshoumaru it takes hours to accomplish such a thing and leaves the maker drained." _

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking again at his back through the mirror behind him. Weaving around the magenta stripe at the base of his spine a black flame. It looks as if the flame was consuming his stripe. Like his mates the tips of the flames on top were a different color. He sighed for the hundredth time as he dried his hair forcing himself to look away.

_"She marked you as a way of protecting you"_

_"Protecting me from whom?"_

_"Kagetora"_

_"Why would I need protecting form Kagetora?"_

_"It's against youkai law to come between mates remember? The ceremony really means nothing it is just a show"_

_"I have not marked her"_

_"And she has not given you the second mark as our clan does but still you are her mate"_

_"Hn can the mark be undone?"_

_"The first mark yes, if it's proven you have been disloyal or unfaithful she can revoke the mark" _

He turned off the bathroom light after dressing and walked into the bedroom. He stopped at the bed and stared at the headboard. He had his bed removed and Kagomes set up not being able to sleep in his own bed anymore. Anything to feel closer to her, his pelt given to him by his father now lie next to hers at the foot, her pillows at the top but still it was missing her. He was missing her, even though things were still confusing he knew without a second thought he would welcome her back with open arms. He long to see her spread across the bed waiting for him to join her. They often could be found doing paper work well into the wee hours of the day. But most of all he missed the talks they had, being one that was not overly talkative it was easy to talk to her. Sesshoumaru was never happier to be a youkai when he was with Kagome. Because when she did finally sleep he would lie awake some nights holding her close and listening to the beating of her heart. He sighed there was nothing he wouldn't do to get her back beside him again. He plopped down on the bed and stared at the bedside phone._ 'Would it be so bad to give in to Kagetora's demands just to get her back?'_

_"She marked a male before than?"_

_"Almost"_

_"Almost?"_

_"Yes a wolf youkai, Kouga i think his name was"_

_"And?"_

_"It turn out he was working for my uncle. My girl-pup had not told him of her status due to my wishes. But we found out Kagetora took it upon himself to visit the wolf and inform him of things. We also suspected that Kagetora paid him off"_

_"To do what?"_

_"We never found out before his disappearance but we did find out that he was loyal to Kagetora and would do whatever he asked"_

_"So your uncle just wants power over Kagome then to keep her in place?"_

_"She doesn't talk to him anymore like she use too. Uncle Kagetora doesn't like that he's not peavey to my girl-pups thoughts anymore"_

_"The two use to be close then?"_

_"Almost closer then her own father Sesshoumaru. He overstepped his place once too often. He will do the same to you Sesshoumaru but this time it will not be a secret. Uncle Kagetora will throw it up in my girl-pups face how he has her loyal mate in his pocket to use at his will"_

_"This Sesshoumaru will never be used in such a way"_

_"Word is spreading through the clan that the mate of our Supreme Alpha was in conference with Kagetora. The other elders are scared now that word is spreading my girl-pup might be alive, but Kagetora is assuring them all is well and that there is nothing to fear now. I don't want to know if you agreed or disagreed with what was asked of you but know your loyalties will be questioned. All I can say is no matter what happens never let my girl-pup doubt your loyalties"_

_"She questioned yours?"__  
"I'm ashamed to say yes"_

He turned away, _'No it was hard enough to gain her trust in the first place. There has to be-'_

Sesshoumaru grab his robe moving toward the bedroom door a smirk on his face. They thought his female manipulative did they? Well they haven't seen him in action yet. Sure when first he met Kagetora he was slightly ignorant of his ways. Kagome had told him very little of her uncle Getora, he even admitted to being overwhelmed by what he learned at the time. But no one used him, no he used others and if Kagetora thought to use him he was in for a rude awakening. Kagome seem to have known Kagetora was up to something and put up a few road blocks. If she had gone as far so to mark him as her's than it was time he started acting like it, and as the mate of the Supreme Alpha it was his duty to see that all her wishes were carried out in her absences. He strolled across his mansion making his way to the south wing his mind awhirl with plans, his mate had left him six of the best information gathers on the planet. After taking the long hallways he finally came to the double doors he was looking for. The footsteps and flashing lights from under the doors told him what he already knew. He pushed open the doors without knocking and took a seat as all eyes turned to him. He steeple his fingers under his chin and looked to the six brothers.

"We have plans to make Bankotsu and very little time to get things done."

"What kinds of plans are you thinking of?"

"First," he looked at each with a critical eye. "I must be assured of you and your brother's loyalties"

0O-O0

"Is 'the Shiori' proving to be too much for you Kagetora?" The youkai sneered.

"He will fall in line like the others. Such a shame youkai these days will do anything for a few promises"

"And if 'the Shiori' doesn't fall … into . . . line?"

"Then I will challenge his right to call himself the mate of our Supreme Alpha. And with my niece missing the elders will side with me. West Sesshoumaru is not of the Clan and without a mating contract he has no standing what so ever."

"I have heard Lady Kagome gave the Shiori the first mark Kagetora. You promised me I would be the mate of the Supreme Alpha are you going back on your word after all I have done for you? After the numerous times I have proven my loyalties to the clan"

"You like I know the first mark is easy to remove. All we have to do his prove Sesshoumaru to be unfaithful; you know how Our Alpha is about Faithfulness and loyalty"

"Yes I know all to well of Lady Kagome's obsession with faithfulness and loyalty. Those are the two reasons she rejected me, she found out about that trick Melfina," He smirked. "I told her if she gave it up every once in a while like a good bitch is supposed too I wouldn't have to go else where to get pussy. I told you, you should have let me slap her around a little maybe beat some sense into that bitch. After she was good and bloody she would have submitted like the rest of her species."

"Then you would be dead if not by my niece or her bodyguards than by her father idiot. Don't let her outward appearance fool you into believing she is a weakling Kieve. My niece is feared not because she is Supreme Alpha but because she has proved herself to be the strongest female in the clan. You would do well to remember this if we are to make you her mate"

"If nothing Kagetora I will be the Lord Mate of the Supreme Alpha and this foolish Shiroi will not stand in my way. I have given up and done too much to be cast aside Kagetora."

"Will you go as far as too challenge the Shiroi, Kieve?"

"If I have too I will challenge him and kill him then she would have no choose but to accept me," He chuckled with his back to Kagetora not seeing the smirk on the older youkai face. _'Idiots are so easy to bait' _Kagetora chuckled as well.

0O-O0

Kago pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket everyone watched with baited breath as he took out a folded picture. He looked at it all most longingly before flipping it over and handing it too Sango.

"Did she look like this?" Sango and Miroku both gasped as they unfolded the picture. They looked at the women side-by-side they were identical both dressed in a royal purple Kimono with golden leaves embroider too look as if they cascaded down and gathered at the bottom. Both their hair was up in an elaborate style that was composed of sticks which held hanging jewels. Both their pale skin tones shined brightly under the lantern lights from above them. Their crystal blue eyes twinkled as they smirked at the camera.

"Twins?" Miroku finally spoke handing the picture to Sesshoumaru.

"Explain" Sesshoumaru hissed slamming the picture down on the table.

"No Miroku I don't have twins there is only one of my girl-pup Thank Kami," Kago smiled than frowned as he looked to Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"In fact that she is not a she it's a he."

"A he?"

"Yes dear girl and my girl-pups pride and joy. This" he pointed to the female Kagome on the left "this is Muso . . . Muso Spider younger brother of Onigumo and Naraku Spider"

"Spider . . . Spider as in the merciless killers Spider Clan?"

"Yes the same you probably have seen them from time to time and never noticed them. Those three love the shadows"

"Wait I thought the Band of Seven-"

"The Band of Seven are not the only underworld creatures my girl-pup has working for her"

"Who else is their and why?"

"You know as well as anyone Sesshoumaru the business world is cut throat and my girl-pup has stepped on a lot of toes and made a lot of enemies that would see her dead. Being leader of our clan has also made her a target of scum who want to make a name for themselves by killing our Alpha. Besides this is not the first time someone had tried to kill my girl-pup. Is it Sango?" all eyes turned to Sango making her nervous.

"Is there something I should know dear wife?" Miroku questioned. She looked first to Sesshoumaru who raised a brow at her than back to Miroku with a sigh. _'Well it's not like she said it was a secret'_

"Well . . . Well you remember when Kagome left that year?"

"Yes"

"Well the police covered it up but someone planted a car bomb. I called Kagome as she was pulling off she stopped and put her car in park and got out. As. . . . I was talking to her the car exploded. It was awful it was raining flames and car parts. Kagome was standing in front of me so she got cut-up pretty bad"

"That's the reason why she doesn't drive anymore. I all ways wondered what happened to that beautiful Lamborghini Murcielago. But why didn't you tell me?" Miroku questioned.

"I I didn't want you to worry," she sighed.

"Worry wife if I had known that you would not have went back to work"

"That's what I am talking about. Kagome she. . she needs me not only am I like her only friend I handle more than just legal stuff for Miko Inc. Miroku but for each of her hotels and her clan as well"

"I'm not trying to take you way from your friend my wife but I worry for your safety with all this going on not to mention your mental health"

"Don't worry about my safety Miroku Kagome got me two very good bodyguards so when I have to leave the office on business. Souta, Kanna and Kohaku have bodyguards as well so you see Kagome took care of everything for us," she smiled. Everyone was silent with their own thoughts. Sesshoumaru had called them to put their heads together about things but when Sango started in about the woman in the parking garage he had to know what was going on.

Kami why was it the more he heard the more complicated things got with his female. Mercenaries, Assassins, and con men were on her payroll, assassination attempts on her life, and not to mention three no four wards she had taken upon herself to put through school and see to their different lives in different countries. But with everything new thing he learned it gave him more reason to admire her and more insight to the way she acted around him and others. His pack was small hell his clan was none existent so they never had to worry about the things most clans worried about. His only Alpha was his father but he understood clan dramatics and how they worked even if it didn't apply to him. His father though his vision was clouded by his younger brother was a strong leader, so he was taught from a young age what a leader had to do to be good leader but Kagome, Kagome was another thing. From what he learned she was more than a strong leader she was a great leader her clan had rose from bottom of the barrel to ridding on cloud nine financially. She cared for her clan like a mother caring for her pups. And she kept great records of every event, birth, financial and legal-. Sesshoumaru stopped mid thought _'she took care of records for everything. Sango keeps all the papers for most things legal. Kagome is a traditionalist so she would follow tradition to a tee. That would mean. .'_

"Sango if you keep all the legal records did Kagome start on our mating contract?"

"Yes"

"Do you have the papers in your briefcase?"

"Yes," Sango pulled her ever ready briefcase to her lap and started going through the folders. "I thought I should have them handy incase Kagome changed her mind" she pulled the folder she was looking for out and flipped through the papers with a frown.

"What is it?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't remember these pages being signed. It was all left blank because Kagome couldn't decide what to give Sesshoumaru as a mating gift and she hadn't talk to Inu Tashio as tradition states"

"And" Kago started.

"These paged are signed by both Kagome and Your father Sesshoumaru," she handed them over and sat back.

"So what did she give you man?" Miroku questioned.

"I would like to know as well" Kago spoke

"Miko Corp. merged with Western Land and I'm Head and half owner of the largest Company in the world it would seem. It also states she was taking care of Kanna and her pup in my name for my honor and that of my father though he knew nothing of it at the time," Sesshoumaru stopped reading aloud as he finished the document taking his fathers signature. It wasn't a forgery it was the real thing _'But how when did she find the time to do this. Kagome has never met with father as far as I know' _It was hard to believe but the proof was right in his claws. With her first mark and these papers she was declaring him her mate the only step left was his gift to her since hell he had seen her father more than his own. She had told him once that in the Shadow Inu clan the males gave their mating gift last. Though he had already given her his protection sadly it did no good, and proved he could provide for her and any pups they had. Sesshoumaru smile was bright and frightening to both Miroku and Sango though it did not brother Kago. With this he could tell Kagetora to go screw himself all he needed now was his female by his side. The creature within him was oddly silent but quickly added its agreement to seal the thought.

"There's more," Sango stated as she scanned another piece of paper her hands shook slightly. Her voice shook Sesshoumaru from his thoughts and all eyes turned to Sango.

"What is it my wife?" Sango jumped at Miroku's touched she wet her lips

"This says that Kagome now considers your father as pack Sesshoumaru and being pack she is making him president of all 52 of her hotels. it also goes on to say if something was to happen to her as her Alpha Male Sesshoumaru you would inherit all her holdings and though part of company is still Kagetora's you would retain controlling Interest." The room was irrely silent as they listen to Sango as she finished reading the document.

"Do you have any ideal what this all means?" Kago questioned but was only met by silence as he continued "Not only did my girl-pup make the contract final she also is again protecting both you Sesshoumaru and your father against anything Kagetora can do. No one can contest this contract now that it is signed and anyone who lays a hand on you can be put to death under youkai law."

"So Kagome thought of everything?" Miroku questioned finally.

"No," Kago shook his head. "You both know how my girl-pup is about loyalties and faithfulness" he looked at both Sango and Miroku who nodded. Sesshoumaru looked on curious about where he was going with this. Surprisingly it was Miroku who spoke up.

"So the only thing that could null the contract would be Sesshoumaru himself?"

"Yes"

"Why would this Sesshoumaru want to null the thing that makes my mate mine Miroku?"

"From all that Ompapa has said about Kagetora. He will try to throw everything he can think of in your path man. Kagetora seems the type he would set you up even"

"No one Kagetora knows or will ever know can compare to my mate Miroku. This Sesshoumaru will not easily fall into one of that creatures traps. Now tell me Sango how Kagome knew that females' pup was my brothers?" everyone relaxed a little.

"Kanna is that woman's child Kagome's half sister. Kagome has been there for the girl for a long time. First her schooling in Japan then aboard of course she would know if Kanna got pupped. But I don't think Kagome put it all together until she met your brother. Because she refused to name the father."

_Sango couldn't help but frown as she watched Kagome work. She had just returned from a trip to Italy and she looked as if she had something on her mind. The meeting was long and tedious, youkai and humans droned on and on about their projects and spending budget. Sango watched as Kagome looked the nervous ones over with a critical eye making them sweat more. She knew Kagome loved to make her workers sweat but it was even more so today. She had to wonder what was on Kagomes mind that was causing her to scare her workers more than usual. _

_"I expect each of you to have your reports on my desk by the end of the work day with all the figures correct if i find anything wrong i will deny any new projects. This meeting is over," Sango followed Kagome back to her office and plopped down in a chair. She smiled seeing the box that contained the dress she had picked out during lunch for Kagome. Tonight they were all going dancing and she couldn't wait._

_"What has you on the warpath?" Sango smiled at Kagomes smile._

_"Nothing," she spoke and than seemed to change her mind. "Can I ask you a question Sango?"_

_"You know you can ask me anything" Sango replied feeling a nervous twitch in her stomach as Kagome frowned again._

_"You know Sesshoumaru as well as your husband," Sango nodded the feeling grew as she tried to figure out where Kagome was going with this line a questioning. "Do you think Sesshoumaru is the kind of youkai to pup a girl and walk away from her?" Sango almost laughed until she took a good look at Kagomes face._

_"Kagome," She started "Sesshoumaru might bend the rules a little but that youkai is a stickler for youkai law. He would never do something like that besides if Sesshoumaru had a pup everyone would know about it because you would be that girl." Sango smiled finally seeing a true smile from her friend. But she could tell something was bothering her so she took a guess "You saw Kanna while you were in Italy didn't you?"_

_"Yes, and her pup as well"_

_"She still not talking about the father?"_

_"No but I'll figure it out." Kagome sighed. "I know the father is an Inu a Shiroi Inu Sango"_

"It was that same night that she first met Inu Yasha. I guess it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense Sango?" Kago and Sesshoumaru questioned in unison. Miroku just looked at his wife.

"Well the way she treated Inu Yasha for one. Kagome is never rude to anyone but she was to him. It was if she would attack him or something. I mean Inu Yasha is crude but even i didn't think he would spit on youkai law like that."

"Me either but Sango we also thought he was only Interested in Kagome because she was with Sesshoumaru," Miroku stated to which Sango nodded her agreement.

Sesshoumaru tuned out the rest of the conversation. Kagome had found out what his brother did and still she took care of his child. She stated doing it because Kanna was half-sister and for his honor. To insure that his honor and that of his fathers was untarnished when they finalized their mating. But the fact reminded she never told him that she knew. Than again there was a lot she hadn't told him. He looked up when Kago called his name. They would have a lot of talking to do when she came back that was for sure.

"Yes?"

"You have a package your servant said," Sesshoumaru looked to the male holding a box he waved him over to the table and bid him a place to down and leave. Once the door was closed again they took a look at the box written across the top Eri Traditional Wear.

"That's the place Kagome shops open it," Sango spoke. Sesshoumaru wasted no pulling off the top and pulling back the tissue paper. His eyes scanned the note. **I was told at the Jewel to send anything to a Mr. West. I hope this find the male Miss Higurashi was going to take as her mate. The order was placed months ago and was to be received this day by Miss Higurashi. I thought it best to carry out her wishes though she is no longer with us. Eri. **Sesshoumaru placed the note in the box lid and ran is clawed finger across the white silk staring at him. He took a breath and pulled the material from the box and too his surprise it was a traditional haori on one sleeve the colors of his clan on the other the color and symbols of Kagomes. Underneath was matching hakama and even an obi of gold, red and black. His mind flew in a hundred directions a once. If what the note said was true they would have already announced their mating to the world. _'That would mean today she-' _he looked to Kago.

"I guess this means she was going to tell you after all" Kago chuckled. _'Well my pup if we were playing chess this would be your check.' _

0O-O0

Inu Yasha had finally wandered from the hovel his father's retainer called a home. This was the day he saw her, Kanna, or the lying bitch as he called her. In her arms was that pup. He didn't see how everyone said that thing was his/ it looked nothing like him, to him it looked more like his half-asshole brother.

Forgetting about his non-existent job hunt he followed her. He watched as she shopped, as she laughed hating her every moment. He watched as she played with the child and helped him eat, hating her more. He watched as she smiled at the huge youkai with her. All day he followed her, his hatred for her growing by leaps and bounds for the things she did and didn't do. When she reached home finally he smiled as he watched the house.

The sun had set he sneaked into the house carefully and swiftly he bypassing furniture and turned the corner catching the bitch unaware. He quickly and quietly snapped her neck and did the same to the child as he bounced from what only could be his room. He smiled at his victory over the bitch she would never lie on him again. He would not be made to take care of someone else's bastard. He chuckled standing over the bodies he would get his life back and no one would be the wiser of what happened. He heard a noise its growing closer toward him he panic.

He turned and saw bright headlights from a coming car the driver honking his horn at him as he stood in the middle of the street. Inu Yasha blinked and with a powerful leap cleared the rest the street and landed in a tree watching the house from his leafy cover. He would wait and at the right moment put his plan into action. For once he thanked his fathers' idiot retainer for moving him all the way to Italy.

O0-0O

After making plans to meet tomorrow Sesshoumaru and Kago bid farewell to Sango and Miroku.

Kago and Sesshoumaru chatted about the up coming meeting Sesshoumaru and his father would have to attend until Renkotsu knocked and entered the room.

"Its time," he stated and the other brothers entered as well behind him closing the doors.

"Time for what?" Kago questioned Sesshoumaru just smirked and turned on the TV on the side wall. A commercial played then the news started. They watched as the people spoke about everything under the sun. Than the scene changed and a reporter stood in front of the Shinjuku Shugo Hospital.

"Hi I am Ougi Ayumi Today's top story is mistaken identity. Several months ago in, Shinjuku Shugo Hospital, this very hospital behind me found dead in her hospital room by a family friend was Billion-heiress Higurashi Kagome. For one day the whole of Shinjuku mourned the death of our top business woman. Thousands of youkai and humans alike turned out for her funeral. Seen at the funeral was Millionaire-playboy West Sesshoumaru. Later this reporter found out the youkai playboy was the intended mate of renowned business woman Miss Higurashi.

But as of 9 am this morning the body in the grave of Billion-heiress Higurashi Kagome is not the woman we all thought but one Kutsuki Nori. A woman who had been checked into the hospital the night before due to a brutal beating she sustain from her abusive husband.

Neither the police nor the hospital staff is answering any questions on how Mrs. Kutsuki came to be in the room of Miss Higurashi. Nor are they answering the biggest question. Who killed Mrs. Kutsuki? And was the real target Miss Higurashi? What happened to Miss Higurashi? Where is she? Where is Higurashi Kagome?

Police had stated no comment until all leads have been followed up. When I tried to question hospital staff I was turn away. The Higurashi family and family friends are as of now unreachable. But sources close to Miss Higurashi intended mate confirm that the intended target was Miss Higurashi. Mr. West heard about the would be attack on his intended and spirited her out of country to recover from the car accident she was in weeks earlier. They denied knowing Mrs. Kutsuki and how she ended up in Miss. Higurashi's room.

In a totally unrelated event three corpses where found in the bottom of the elevator shaft of the same hospital. Workers have complained about a foul odor in the elevator from months police said. At first it was said the company that repaired and kept the elevators operational were understaffed and were unable to send someone out to take a look at the device.

Well the staunch had gotten worst since the beginning of the winter months now that the heating is on. Hospital janitorial staff stopped the elevator and entered the shaft thinking maybe some animals had gotten into the shaft and died. But to their surprise and horror it was the decomposing bodies of three human men. Their identities are still unknown as neither of the males had ID on around them when they were…

The remote shattered as it hit the wall the TV shut off. Kagetora was fuming mad the servants raced through the house in fear as his growls echoed through the halls.

"_**DAMN THAT SHOIRI INU," **_He roared and took out his angry on everything in his sitting room. Expensive furniture was reduce to fire wood by the time his angry had cooled to a manageable level. He stood panting in the middle of the rubble his head bowed looking at nothing. He had underestimated the Shiroi Inu for knew Sesshoumaru was the only one to release the information. _"'Sources close to' my furry ass_," he was willing to bet everything he had that Sesshoumaru was behind this little stunt.

O0-0O

"Cut Jericho," Ayumi spoke with a sigh and walked around the news van looking as if she was taking a break. She leaned against the news van "Is there anything else I can do for the boss … Bankotsu?"

"No beautiful that was great by the way the boss will show her appreciation for this small favor." He kissed her cheek and leaned against the van as well.

"This was nothing compared to what she did for me. I am just glad the boss is alive and well," Ayumi smiled and sighed hearing Jericho call her name. "Well breaks over let me know if you need my help again." she winked and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not many chapters left now and we will be to the end of another fic my readers and friends. Sorry its taken me so long but I just heard the news a site I have written for is closing and they had encouraged all the writers to move. So like many I am making the move and it's time consuming. along with a few other things but no fear I am working toward finishing this fic. Chapter 13: My Alpha of Alpha's is coming soon..The annual meeting will come to a bloody end for someone. But who? **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Out of Time**

**His pack always met him at the door of his 3 story marble mansion.**

**His three pups stood in line beside his beautiful puped mate. No youkai could be prouder than he in these moments. His pups each bowed and greeted him with a smile except the youngest that had to hug his fathers' leg. He frowned at his mate but patted the child's head. She was supposed to be teaching the pups the proper way to greet their Alpha and this was unacceptable. But he would deal with her later he promised himself as he kissed soft cheek. After 6 long years and 3 pups his mate was still the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. **

**Besides he smirked inwardly; she did not know he had just came from one of his mistress's homes. He had left work hours ago and needed relief she could not provide at the moment. He was unable to take her the way he wants because she was reaching the end of her pregnancy and he did not want to hurt his precious unborn pup. Ever other bitch was disposable except his mate no other female came close to her. She was perfect, submissive and beside she never left his home unless he told her too. **

**He no longer allowed her to work, or play at the dump of a club with those low class creatures eyeing what was his. Her only job was keeping his bed warm and birthing his pups.**

**He loved quite dinner alone with mate after the pups had been put to bed. Afterwards she would perch on pillow at his feet as he went over any files he didn't get too at work. **

"Sir . . . Sir?" A voice pulled him from his daydream. He blinked his eyes settled on the stewardess. "Sir you have to fasten your self belt we are preparing to land," he did as he was told with a sigh then smirked. _'We will be together soon my love'_Eml thought.

O0-0O

_Kagome ran through the dense forest trying to hold in her laughter. The thrill of being chased by such a powerful youkai was exciting. _

_When Sesshoumaru had called her earlier and stated he was taking her some where special she did not know what to think. He had taken her to so many places since they started courting she was still amazed he could find yet another way to unbalance her. They had been together for such a short time and still she was stunned by the depths of his emotions for her alone. Stunned by how far he goes to show his emotions for her not with expensive gifts but with good old fashion charm and whispered words of affection you would not expect to hear from one such as him. Underneath that cold exterior beat the warmest heart you would ever know._

_But she was getting off track. Sesshoumaru had pick her up from her work a hour earlier than she usually closed up shop and whisk her away. He drove through the city refusing to tell her where they were going. A half an hour later he parked beside a beautiful glade on the west side of town. She asks again where they were going and he just smiled and told her how much he missed her. They walked hand in hand down a pebbled path and through an iron gate what she saw gave her pause. It was a beautiful garden lit by paper lanterns off to the side was a table with two chairs. On the table burned two candles, next to the table two servants waited. After he seated her he gave a nodded and the two servants turned into four as they served a delicious meal and her favorite._

_Dinner was quite and consisted mostly of him staring at her, and her blushing like a school girl. After dinner they went for a walk through the gardens and out into the surrounding forest. He stopped quickly and told her again how he missed her. Their kisses turned heated and Kagome couldn't help herself as she slipped from his arms and smirked as she walked away from him. He growled heatedly and she ran knowing he would give chase._

_Kagome turned just in time to see the blazing golden eyes streaked with red staring back at her from the darken tree line. She smiled stepping backwards as Sesshoumaru stepped into the moonlit area she gasped. Gone was his tie and jacket his white shirt was unbuttoned, his waist length hair blew around him. His panted breathe filled the area and Kagome thought he couldn't look more deadly, more beautiful than in this moment._

_"Will you show me tonight?" she questioned with a smile. "Will I finally see your true glory my Ses-shou-mar-u?" she purred sweetly._

_She watch as his nostrils flare as he took in her excited scent._

_"No," he growled_

_"Why not?" she questioned shocked as he stalked toward her as if sizing up his prey. He circled her once and pressed himself against her back an arm around her waist to keep her in place._

_"I want to see you," he panted in her ear. "Don't . . . refuse me this time."_

_"You know I can't I told you"_

_"Your father again?" he sneered Kagome never noticed he had sliced through the buttons of her shirt until the light night breeze caressed her skin. She shivered slightly and pressed back against his heated body. "But he is not here nor is anyone else. Show me," he growled his claws skimming along her skin. _

_"Sesshoumaru you know-" she started and stopped to swallow the moan threatening to slip out._

_"I am to be your mate My Ka-go-me I want to look upon the real you. How many times have I shown you the marks of my heritage? How many times have I let you caress my markings with your fingers and tongue to your leisure?" He growled into her neck, his hands slide alone her sides stopping at her hips._

_"I"_

_"Show me," He stepped away from her taking her shirt and wrap around skirt with him. Kagome yelped her hands moved to cover her naked flesh only to find her hands caught and held above her. "Do not hide . . . show me" he demanded. Kagome sighed and nodded her agreement._

_"Never tell anyone what you I am about to show you," she hissed hating that he had talked her into this. As if feeling her emotions he growled softly telling of his agreement and to clam her._

_When he released her hands he watched as she slipped a small ring he never noticed from her finger. It was tiny and glowed slightly. The changed was slow as she closed her eyes she felt the energy as it tingled from her toes and upward. Her hair grew a few inches along with her finger nails. Fangs made themselves known as they grew a few inches her mouth fell open as she panted for breath. There was a brief struggle within her before her holy powers stilled into a dormant state as to not hurt her, then she welcomes the slight itching feeling as her makings' blazed to life. She felt rather then saw Sesshoumaru as he circled a still form. She knew he was taking in the dark flame that started at her left tight above the knee it rose up her thigh across her left cheek and up across her back to her right shoulder and down until it ended right between her breasts. She felt as he moved her hair from her back. She knew he was taking in the rest of her marks on her back. She knew on her back the tips of the flames were red on one side with little tiny red stars that seem to jump of the tips. The bottom flames were blue tipped with tiny blue rain drops. If you looked close enough you could make out the sword in the center of the blazing black/blue inferno._

_"Unique . . . Beautiful," he growled heatedly his claws tracing along her back. Her eyes shot open as he stepped in front of her and lifted her face and kissed the black flame on her forehead. She stared into his now golden gaze looking for any disgust, or something that told of his dislike of her marking and only found delight, amazement and desire._

She was startled from her daydream by a voice.

"Are you well boss?" Suikotsu spoke. Kagome turned from the rain soaked window and looked to the mercenary. "Were you remembering something else?"

She shook her head and said nothing as he took her pulse and looked her over. It had been at least two days sense they landed outside a small town called Nigimi where she kept a small home tucked away. It was a tiny community that asks no questions and everyone minded their own business. Twenty or so servants kept up her home while she was away and were discreet enough to not even talk about her while they were away from the house. No one but her bodyguards' knew about this place and it would be the last or first place they would have looked for her.

There was still a few holes in her memory so she was basically running things from instinct but no one seemed to noticed or spoke up about it. And from the things Suikotsu told her she knew Kagetora was up to something again, and the annual meeting was coming again she had to finish things. Kagome sighed inwardly as Suikotsu moved away from her again. With the returning of her memory came the painful tugging of her soul to returned to her mate. Kami, how she missed him. Sleep became unbearable now that she no longer took anything for the slight pain in her throat. She was torn one part of her wanted to believe her mate would do nothing to make her doubt him but another part of her knew Kagetora made his deals as juicy as possible. Making them hard to resist for anyone.

She wanted to return to Shinjuku too fly into his arms and run far far away from all of this. She knew that would not work, not now anyway. Kagome had planned on telling him about that part of her life when her father returned home from his trip. That didn't matter now because he knew from what Suikotsu told her he knew and everything she had set into play was working in her favor. But she knew better than anyone once Kagetora set his sights on something he either got what he wanted or destroyed it. She was the only one that walked away but not without a few problems. Still when anyone within the clan had a problem or needed advice they came to her. When financial matters rose she still had to settle them so even if she walked away she still was not removed from her clan like she wanted to be.

"Return to your brothers," she finally spoke. Suikotsu whirled around surprised.

"I can't return to them you need someone to make sure you're alright boss. Besides Bankotsu would kill me if he knew I left you all alone."

"Are you disobeying me Suikotsu?" Her voice held an edge of steel no room for augments. He shook his head with a sigh of defeat.

"Never boss if you say so it will be done," he sighed again.

"Suikotsu," she started and turned back to face him looking him up and down in that stare that made him nervous. "Watch him . . . If there is a problem you and your brothers better protect my mate with your lives if i hear other wise," she let the threat trail off. "But if he proves disloyal or unfaithful . . . Kill him."

He all ways shuttered every time she used that voice. He hated that this was tarring her up inside if Sesshoumaru changed his colors and sided with Kagetora it would kill his 'boss' he knew this without a doubt. And it would hurt them even more to hurt her in such a way but they would follow her orders to a tee.

"You can count on me," he nodded.

"If it comes to that make it quick Suikotsu. I don't want to hear that my. .that he suffered."

"It will not come to that 'boss' I would stake my life on it"

"We are only an hour from Shinjuku if you leave now you'll arrive before night," Kagome stated and turned back to the window. But she could clearly feel his excitement and see through the window as he rubbed his hands together with a smirk.

"That means I get to drive the Gallardo right?" He laughed at her nod and quickly fled the room before she changed her mind.

As the door closed again casting the room into darkness the shadows moved. From the shadows three dark haired males appeared bowing before Kagome. Their report was a simple one and what she already suspected. There was a knock and with a small sound from Kagome they melted back into the shadows.

"Come," she called out.

Suikotsu poked his head in the door "I am leaving Tsubaki just in case you need something," he spoke, waited for her nod and left again. As soon as the door closed again the shadows moved and bowed.

"Tell me of my uncle?"

"Kagetora is scared my lady. He knows you are gone and could be returning any minute," one stated the others looked at him then back to Kagome.

"As he should be. Dose he know about my mating contract yet?"

"No, Mr. West seems to be ahead of Kagetora on information at the moment. But that could change Kagetora is nervous because Mr. West hasn't given him an answer yet." The three nodded.

Kagome finally turned from the window when she saw Suikotsu driving away. She sat down and frowned at the three brothers as they stared at the floor. These three has always worked behind the scenes for her, did things no one would ever believe her capable of ordering. And never did they question her or complain. Everyone knew they were on her payroll but everyone thought they were to protect Kagetora when in reality they were her spies. Installed to keep an eye on her uncle and his schemes. But no amount of protection can keep you safe from everything. She was hoping everything she setup was helping Sesshoumaru to resist anything Kagetora offered. Even the strongest of wills have been tested by Kagetora and his deals. She knew Sesshoumaru was one of those individuals with a strong will but also knew if he used her against him it would be over. As they got closer she started thinking of her statues and how it would affect them. Then she thought of Kagetora and what he could do, after meeting Inuyasha she knew what she had to do to protect what she wanted. After thinking for a moment a few more things fell into place in her mind. Her fists clenched but you would have mistaken it as anger on her part and not what she really was feeling.

"Kagetora will go to him soon. Did you three deliver all my invitations?"

"Yes"

"Fine you three may go. Keep your eyes on Kagetora inform the Band of Seven if there is a threat they are unaware of," she stated and watched as they nodded. The three hesitated for a moment. "Is there something you want to ask Muso then ask." his brothers looked at him curiously, wondering if he would ask what all they wanted to know.

"You have forbidden me and my brothers from approaching the Shiroi openly. But we have heard that you gave him the first mark. Is it true?"

"What you heard is true," the three finally looked up at Kagome with shock clear on their faces.

"WWhy surely you have not grown close to him in such a short period of time?"

"Are you questioning my judgment now Naraku?" she snapped the three dropped their heads quickly not want to incur her wrath.

"No my Lady my brother is not it is just a surprise my lady," Onigumo stated quickly.

"I would hate to have to start distrusting the Spider Clan," Kagome stated her voice now cold. The three bowed deeply.

"There is no reason My Lady; the Clan of the Spider is always loyal to the Supreme Alpha of the Shadow Inu Clan. We were merely curious my Lady,"

"Now that your curiosity is satiated leave me I have to prepare. There might be need of you three at the meeting so prepare yourselves." she stated and they left as quickly as they came. When she alone the final piece of the puzzle she had been thinking over rushed through her mind. Finally she knew what caused the emptiness within her and she fell to her knees tears streaking her face one hand covering her stomach.

"My my pups," she whimpered a pained howl ripped from her sore throat echoing through the house. The maids and Tsubaki rushed into her rooms and stilled in shock as they saw Kagome sobbing and clutching her stomach as if in pain. Her watery eyes rose to the group "GET OUT: she roared wanting to be alone with her pain. After the door was closed she crawled into the bed and howled and sobbed into her pillow.

O0-0O

Sesshoumaru woke from a peaceful dream as pain tore though his body. He rolled to his side his eye clinched shut, a soft whimper, than his hand rose to his face. To his surprise he found his face wet with tears his heart ached for some unknown reason. His eyes snapped open as a scent filled the room surrounding him; he heard a noise but knew no one was in the room but him. His eyes slammed shut on the next wave of pain but he refused to voice it. As it eased he felt a warm panted breath on the side of his face he knew the mint scented breath as well as the sweet scent that filled the air. A whimper beside him had him opening his eyes again he prayed it was his imagination playing tricks on him. And there beside him as if called up by his mind was the woman he had been missing for months the woman who had haunted his dreams and waking life from the day he met her. Pain or no pain he reached out and whispered softly "Kagome"

Watery gold met watery blue as the two stared at one another. Pain was etched in each set of eyes, pain of lose, of separation. Need was also clearly mixed within, the need to see the other, the need the touch and feel the comforting touch of the other.

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes widen and the next moment.

O0-0O

Kagome slammed her eyes shut as the room spinet all her barriers clicked into place. She sighed and buried her face in the pillow she had never lost control in such a way before. How was it that even in her pain she wanted to see him, be near him? She whimpered and stroked her now empty stomach. She had to shake off this feeling now was not the time to lose herself in grief.

O0-0O

Everyone was silent as the door to Sesshoumaru's study was thrown open. Kagetora entered in grand fashion nothing about his Armani clad appearance was out of place. He smiled at first at Kago than the humans and finally Sesshoumaru. The glint in his eyes was unmistakable he was up to something.

As he moved into the room they saw the older youkai behind him. He was seven foot in height and had to bend slightly to enter the room. His knee length raven hair floated along behind him, his skin pale marking him as a shadow Inu youkai. His dark blue eyes took in Kago with sadness. On his face a single black strip adorned each cheek. On his tall thin frame he wore navy blue dress pants and tie with a black silk shirt.

"You remember my nephew Elder Doane?" Kagetora spoke.

"Yes, I have been away but I would like to say I and the clan elders are sadden by the great lost of our Supreme Alpha your pup," The youkai voice was light almost feminine in nature. Seeing Kago about to response Kagetora quickly turned to move on.

"And this is--"

"I thank you for your sympathy Elder Doane but you have been miss informed. My daughter is very much alive," Kago smiled at the look on Kagetora's face and the shock on the elders face.

"But I . . . we," Doane stumbled over his words.

"Don't be too surprised Elder Doane I have just recently found out myself. And I am confident that she will return to her mate."

"_Mate"_He screeched everyone could see the sweat beading on his brow. He fidgeted feeling the familiar ki swirling around the powerful youkai as he moved closer toward him. He didn't dare look at the creature because all he could hear was his Alpha was alive and her last threat ringing through his pointed ears.

None would have believe it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes. Elder Doane turned without a word and fled as if the flames of hell where nipping at his heels. Miroku coughed to cover up his laughter, Sango giggled lightly behind her hand. Kago and Sesshoumaru looked uninterested though inside they were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagetora demanded.

"Th-the meaning of what dear uncle?" Kago swallowed covering up the laughter that almost escaped.

"You know I will not tolerate lies nephew. As much as you would like to claim this youkai he is not our Alpha's true mate," He sneered and Sesshoumaru growled and step forward but stopped mid-step as Kago spoke again.

"That's were you are wrong uncle. My daughter has already given her mating gift with my approval and Sesshoumaru's father as well." Kago smirked slightly at the look of shock on his uncles' face. "All that is left is the second mark to be placed and for him to mark her to seal the mating."

Kagetora looked to the two smug Inu youkai than to the two humans. He knew the slayer kept his nieces records.

"I demand to see this mysterious mating contract that states such."

Miroku smiled and handed him the papers from his giggling wife. Kagetora growled with every page he skimmed. He didn't like this one bit. The only way he could challenge Sesshoumaru's claim was open combat. And he did not want to take her as a mate only shoe her it was wrong to go outside their Clan to mate a male unknown to himself.

Everyone could have sworn they heard the wheels clicking in Kagetora's head. They were all aware until Kagome's return anything could happen. Miroku and Sango knew that Sesshoumaru would not willingly hurt Kagome. And Kago was of the same mind after speaking so openly with the Inu youkai it was almost like he was his own pup.

Kagetora dropped the papers onto the table. "This is impossible there is n way--"

"I assure you Elder Kagetora my mate was very thorough in her pursuit . . . Of . . . My . . . security. Now if that is all Leave us," Sesshoumaru spoke with an air of superiority that none have ever heard before from him. It was as if he was Lord of the lands or something.

"No matter what that paper says you are not Alpha Male yet pup. And knowing my niece it will never happen not for you once she hears a few things about you Mr. West." Kagetora sneered and walked away head held high.

Sango couldn't hold back any longer her laughter bubbled over as she fell back on the sofa. She laughed until tears fell freely down her face. When she finally got control she smiled her first true smile and months, she smiled at her amused husband. "Is he like this in meetings Miroku?" her brilliant smile blinding her husband for a moment.

"And Kagomes not?" he questioned with a laugh of his own. Happy that his wife was taking this better.

"How is this funny?" Kago questioned confused.

"I guess you never saw Kagome at work Ompapa?" Miroku questioned.

"Unfortunately I haven't had the pleasure my girl-pup doesn't like for me to look over her shoulder. But I hear she is as vicious as a shark youkai," Kago smiled. The three finally turned to the silent Sesshoumaru the smiles dieing a horrible death.

Inside Sesshoumaru wasn't feeling as confident as he sounded moments ago. He knew there was nothing Kagetora could tell Kagome about his past to turn her against him. He also knew nothing he had done up until now would either. But even knowing so he knew Kagetora was up to something, but he was prepared for him now. The only thing nagging him and the creature within was: why had she not returned to him. After what happened last night he had been thinking more and more why hadn't she at least tried to contact him.

"Where is she than? The brothers have located each underworld creature she knows none have seen her. They have found every place she would go to and no one has seen her."

Loud voices in the hall prevented anyone from answering his sobering questions. Sesshoumaru marched to the door intent upon stopping the happy noises and froze after flinging open the doors.

The brothers were gathered in the hall but this wasn't unusual. What shocked and angered him was the return of Suikotsu. Suikotsu who had been missing since the disappearance of his mate. The same bastard who teased them with reports that sounded as if he was with her.

Before anyone could blink or utter another word Sesshoumaru was across the hall and had the doctor off the floor his clawed hand around his throat. His blazing red eyes narrowed as he growled. "Where is she? Where is my mate?"

O0-0O

Kagetora was angry as he rushed from Sesshoumaru's estate. Elder Doane was gone before Kagetora left the house. He had decided after destroying most of his home to give the youkai another chance. Elder Doane had just returned from his vacation and called him after his rampage on his furniture had ended. Talking to the other elder inspiration had struck, this was one elder he had under his thumb and he could use him.

The other elders now knew about his niece being alive but not Doane since he was out of town at the time. The older youkai hated TV and never really read the newspaper so it would have been easy to make him see his point of view on the Shiroi Inu. His plan was to use the older youkai to get Sesshoumaru to see that he had no place among them.

Kagetora sighed and ran his finger though his hair. I did not count on the old youkai fear of his niece. Now he would have to use that fool and his plan. He knew Kagome would not be easily fooled by anybody. It was situations like this he wished he never taught his niece so well about the life of a Supreme Alpha.

"Damn it," he hissed his hand slammed down on the leather seat. His offer was a simple one.

"_Work with me Sesshoumaru in giving my clan back we desire. All I would need is a few calls about her plans for the clan and you will have a peaceful life. I will not even voice any objects and keep the fools in line who want her for themselves. Is this agreeable?"_

Kagetora's eyes narrowed _'How could he refuse me? Refuse such a simple offer? The time of the meeting is upon us and still I have nothing. This will not do' _The only thing working in his favor now was the fact that he couldn't locate his niece so he knew Sesshoumaru and the others couldn't as well. So he could only hope she didn't know what was going on since she had been gone. Or better yet she had amnesia and didn't remember anything. The things he could do if only. But now was not the time to be thinking pleasant thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys times have been tough . . but here for you is another chapter and don't worry I'll be wrapping this one up real soon. But my time away got me to thinking . . . I should really fix the title of this fic. Anyone with any ideals or if you like the name already drop me a few words.

As always read think about it and tell me how you feel!!! Confusion. .if I am leaving someone out, whatever.

*******************************************************

**Chapter 13: My Alpha of Alpha's**

Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror and studied her reflection. Gone was the furisode the told of her single status in life, in its place was a Houmongi. The traditional robes of the mated Supreme Alpha embroidered into the shimmering black silk on the back a silver tree. Its leaves falling from its limbs each leaf baring a different symbol of every pack within the clan. If you look closer you can six leaves left blank to show respect for the packs lost to time, and the new leaf to show the accepting of Sesshoumaru's pack into her clan. Her bangs were trimmed and split to show off her mark. Her side locks were trimmed, the middle was pulled up and into loops that were secured by long sliver sticks, the back hung freely down to brush against the bottom of her kimono. Once her obi was in place and tied a black ribbon was looped around the cord and tied to both ends was two fans. Tetsutsume and Tetsukiba both made from the bones of her great great grandfather, and surprisingly both given to her by Kagetora when she had taken on the roll as Supreme Alpha.

"Leave me," She growled out and the maids fled the room knowing not to argue with her before a meeting. She slipped her tabi enclosed feet into her geta and sat on the stool in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She was steeling her nerves for what was to come weather people believe it or not it was hard being Supreme Alpha. To weight the lives of her people against everyone else when as a miko she was taught to protect all life even at the risk of her own. Her two heritages' clash one way or another giving rising to moral dilemmas' from time to time thus her need for her night time life of playing at Carnal Innocence.

Her youkai heritage made the need for strength and power to protect that which she saw as her's. To be youkai meant being Supreme Alpha and having to use her power and strength to get others to bend to her will and it meant having to punish those who saw themselves above the laws. Nothing she ever did should be seen as a weakness. Weakness in the youkai world was a death sentence. If your clan leader was weak than your clan was weak and easily destroyed. But she had proven no matter what happen she was always strong and so her clan has raisin in the ranks to being top of the food chain. Even above the more powerful clans.

Her human heritage gave her emotions and a big heart. Being human meant being a Miko and the need to protect everyone even from herself came to the forefront. Using nothing but her knowledge and empathy to get others to see her point of view. Everything she did was seen as a weakness from crying for others to forgiveness of their transgressions'. Among miko she was one of the strongest able to purify a fully grown youkai in one try. She really didn't need anything to help channel her holy ki but in the eyes of youkai she was weak and therefore below their notice.

It was hard to balance between being both and not destroy herself in the process. Nevertheless she had and for more years than she could count. Kagome had given more of self than anyone else, foregoing her own happiness to lead an ear and hand to her clans men. Watched their happiness at her doings while feeling none of her own. Everything became a business deal everyone wanted a piece of the business while she hide behind the monogram KH. No one really saw her as a female who wanted things every female wanted, no she was leader, teacher, mentor and provider.

The only exception was Sango who never wanted anything but for her to **be** Kagome, female with wants and needs and have fun every once and a while. Sango balanced out her life in a way that gave her dieing heart the medical attention it need to beat every so often. Still seeing her best friend so happy with her perverted yet loving husband made her slightly jealous of the two and at the same time want what they had for herself. Than she met Sesshoumaru at first she kept him at arms length not wanting to be involved with another money hungry male. His persistence wore her down, his charm and words made her heart best just a little faster. It wasn't until his accusations that she decided to look into who he was; his reputation was the main reason she had refused to forgive him in the beginning. What did he want with her when he had females throwing themselves to his feet? But she did and their relationship moved to another level giving her heart a reason to live because he wanted it. She dived into his promises of a wonderful life that included everything she could ever dream of having. And treated her like queen of the castle never asking for anything in return.

Kagome sighed as she stood and put on what Kagetora called her death stare. She smoothed the silk of her robes down and walked the hall lost in thought. Coming to the head of the stairs she looked down to see the whole of the household waiting to see her off. She looked to the stain glass window the sun setting in the west. One of two things were going to happen today either the clan was going to accept her mate or she was leaving with him in tow and never looking back. She had given everything now its time for her to keep something for herself. She never wanted to be a business woman or alpha to anyone. But she gave up her dreams to be a pianist to make her father proud of her. But this she would not move on Sesshoumaru West is her mate and no one would take him away from her even if she had to live up to he threat and kill each and every youkai in her clan to keep him.

She walked down the stairs and nodded to all the maids and cooks that kept the house running. They each bowed and bidding her safe return. She stopped at the last maid in line dressed in a blue kimono while all the others were dressed in black or white.

"My Lady, Anfuni is ready with the car. Is there any special instruction you would like for us to carry out in your absence?"

"If something goes wrong this evening Anna empty out the safe take everyone and run from this place."

"We will not leave you alone my Lady," every head bobbed in agreement.

"I understand your loyalty everyone but if things take a turn for the worst i will not have your blood on my hands. You each will take a part of the money here and flee for your lives this will be the first place they will look."

"It will all work out my Lady we all have faith in you Lady Kagome and you have never let us down," Anna smiled softly speaking for the whole group. Kagome turned to look over the line of youkai, hanyou and humans. She had taken in more creatures over the years than any being in history giving each a job, a home and in return they trusted her with their lives. She could not let them down Kagome sighed inwardly why did the happiness of so many depend on her and the choices she made. With a nodded of her head she turned and left her sanctuary for the real world.

*************

She entered the room and everyone bow at her passing. Kagetora was the first to hug her al ways. This was his way of telling the higher ranking members of their clan that he was higher in her respect than her own father. She leaned into his hug as her eyes lock with that of her father from over Kagetora's shoulder.

"I know everything dear uncle," He stiffen in her embrace as everyone looked on in varies degrees of relief and aww at the two. "You will step down from your seat on my council."

"And if I don't," He whispered back not daring to believe she would oust him from the top position in her life. He was head of the council.

"I will take everything you own, everything you love piece by piece as I crush you under my geta than i will tell our people about your plans and when i think you have suffered enough . . . You will be killed for being a traitor not to mention trying to kill your Supreme Alpha." with that said she released him.

"Who will take my place?" He whispered stunned. How did she know? Was the first thing that popped into his mind? He was so careful. How did she find out?

"Father," She exclaimed rather loudly as she touched his face than embraced the male she hasn't seen in what seem to be forever. Kago nuzzled her cheek taking in his pups scent to calm himself. He had seen his pups' lips moving as she embraced Kagetora and had to wonder what she said to him.

As everyone stood again Kagome turned to scan the crowd but in reality her eyes had locked with the bright golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt her approach, he felt when she had entered the barrier and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. Kami above he hated this, he hated that she was so close and yet he could do nothing only look at her. Kago had explained what he had to do and he agreed, but even knowing what he agreed too did little to expel the need to just reach out and touch his female. _He could still see her eyes wide in panic and fear as she literary tore at the tube in her throat. He didn't need the beeping machine to telling him how her heart jack hammered in her chest as she fought to be free from the doctors and nurses attempting to pull her hands away._ Sesshoumaru blinked, that was something he never wanted to experience again. But that was than because now she was here and he was seeing a side of her he never saw before and he had to admit. .he was loving this. His very nature was reeling not only were these creatures afraid of him because of who and what he was they were also afraid of his mate. He would have cracked a smile if he could. His tiny mate even in her geta stood a head shorter than anyone in the room yet everyone in the room with the exception of a few stood fearful under her eyes. He couldn't help but admire the female, his female.

As Kagome ascended the platform Sesshoumaru felt a ping of sadness that she did not acknowledge him but still Kago had informed him of this. But all this pomp was really eating away at his control when he and the creature within him wanted nothing more than to go to her. He was brought out of his thoughts at Kagomes voice.

"Father?" Kagome question when her father didn't take his place again by her side.

"As you all know I have sat by our Supreme Alpha's side these many years when I could. But now I am happy to announce that another has been chosen to pass this honor on to. Come come my boy." Kago gestured toward Sesshoumaru. When he rose and came to stand before the platform the group gasped. "You stand before me as West Sesshoumaru but when you ascend these steps you will be known as Lord Sesshoumaru and finally take my place beside our Supreme Alpha." Kago stood back. As his foot touch the bottom step Kieve had heard enough he jump to his feet fuming.

"I will not sit back and allow this pumped up pretty boy to take my place and ruler over the clan." Kieve couldn't believe it as he looked to his Alpha, the pride on her eyes was unmistakable. A scowl burned across his face there was no mistaking he was angry. It tore at his insides that she would announce to the higher members of the clan that she had chosen the Shiroi over him. He who had chased after her since Kagetora introduced her into the greater pack. He who had brought her expensive gifts to show his worth, he graduated top of his class and worked hard within his pack to show her he was worthy. And she throws it all back in his face by rejecting him in front of everyone now this. He had done everything Kagetora told him to do to gain her favor, he dissevered a place within the greater pack not some unknown bastard. It was his destiny to be part of the greater and that bitch. . .

"That is more than enough Kieve you dare over step your bounds" the council members snapped.

"No it is not enough," He rounded on Sesshoumaru. "I challenge you for mating rights."

"Kabishi Kieve you do not have the standing or right to challenge the mate of our Alpha. You have been rejected more than several times sit down and be quite," Kago growled.

"Listen to him my pup you will not survive a battle with that Shiroi. Do you know who you just challenged so foolishly," A male from the coward spoke out.

"I know very well father he is nothing i will kill him and put you in your place bitch. For too long you have been allowed to run wild. ." the coward gasped again at his words and all took a step back from him. Everyone out of fear they knew this Shiroi Inu and the one that sat among them quietly.

"Oh and did you know my mate is next in line to inherit the title 'Inu no Tashio?" Kagome finally questioned to the shock of both Sesshoumaru and his father.

"You know?" Her eyes met his

"Of course as pups we of the Shadow Clan thrive on stories of the Great and Terrible Inu no Tashio," she looked to his father. "Stories of his battles and power push other Inu Clans to strive to be better and as powerful as he. He might call himself Inu Tashio but we all know who your sire is mate. I except no less from the heir of such a creature." she looked to Sesshoumaru who seemed to stand just a little taller under her praise, than back to Kieve who brave look faulted for a minute before it returned. He would not be out done.

"I don't care and when i kill him i will take pleasure in proving that's all the Shiroi are is stories. Pumped up myths to make themselves feel above the rest of us." Kieve smirked. "And when I am done with him I will take pleasure in forcing you into submission." he took a moment to image his Alpha on her knees begging him to please her. _'Yes that will be nice. But only after i beat that bitch until she is good and bloody' _

"You think to challenge This Sesshoumaru to rights to his mate? Sit down pathetic little pup," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"I'll show you pathetic," Kieve rushed to the platform throwing a punch. Sesshoumaru seeing this grabbed his fist and with a quick turn flipped Kieve to the floor.

"There will be no fighting in this place you know this Kieve," one of the elders snapped not believing his Alpha would allow this. Getting his breath back Kieve jumped this feet growling when Sesshoumaru turned his back to him as if he wasn't a threat. He would show him he fumed. The coward was in an uproar over the scene. As Kagome stood silence fell over the room.

"As my Lord Alpha father this falls to you if this pup is worthy to challenge my mate in this."

Kago stiffens this was getting out of hand, of course he knew someone was going to abject but Kieve was proving to be a problem. And the only way he knew was to remove him from farther causing any problems. They had let Eml continue until he struck out in his obsession, he could not let that happen again. He unlike most had witness and been apart of the last few battles the Inu no Tashio had fought so he knew of the power the youkai that carried the title held. But could the same be said for his heir, he knew the boy was powerful hell he had to be both his parents were true warriors not this play acting he had seen with other youkai these recent years. Kago sighed inwardly; His daughter had spoken highly of the deadliness of the youkai before him. Plus side of all this Sesshoumaru would prove himself in front of the higher members of the clan. So be it.

"A mating challenge is to the death the winner will take my place as Lord Alpha as well as be name mate of our Supreme Alpha. The fight will be witness by all who stand here now in ten minutes out side in the forest. There will be no fighting in this place as the elder has stated. West Sesshoumaru, Kabishi Kieve no weapons will be allowed nor will either of you be allowed to surrender, the death of your opponent will end the match and show the winner. We will settle this like days of old, both of you are only allowed to use what Kami has given you naturally. Understand. These are the rules and my terms the word of the Lord Alpha is law and anyone found broking my law will be put to death regardless of the challenge." Kago left no room for arguments as everyone rose and filed from the room.

****************************

It took but a few minutes for the forest clearing to fill up, the ground and trees showing the first snow of the year. The chill in the air was noticeable thought it did not bother these beings. The youkai highers' all gathered to one side trying to avoid the combatants. Kagome, Kago and Inu Tashio all stood together next to the tree line the last to leave the meeting room. Kagome stepped forward halting Inu Tashio's advance and removed Sesshoumaru's obi and haori. For a moment he was stunned staring down at the gleam in her eyes. It has been so long since he was this close to his female. Her scent surrounded him, comforted him, and held him still as if by a spell. Kagome hooked his obi and haori on her arm as she stroked his face her eyes staring into his.

"When you kill him make sure he see's your face," he blinked finding his voice.

"Why" he growled into her soft palm.

"I want him to know who sent him to hell" she smiled and stepped away to reclaim her place beside her father and Inu Tashio. The three watched as Kieve's father said a few words to his son and sadly stood beside them as well. He shook his head and stared at the ground, this will be the end of his pup he just knew it. He had told the boy over the years to leave it be, to find someone else but he wouldn't listen. Now he would have to pay the price.

Kieve made his way into the center of the shadow filled clearing with a smile. _'This fight will work in my favor' _he thought with a smile. He would make quick work of the Shiroi; none could match his skill in the shadows.

"Don't worry when I mate that bitch we'll name our first child after you," he smirked and when Kago called the fight to beginning he disappeared into the shadows.

To Sesshoumaru it didn't matter if he could see his opponent or not because he could still smell Kieve on the cold breeze. The gathered creatures were still, silent and the wind blew, Sesshoumaru twisted around just in time to miss Kieve's claws and catch him with his own. Three tiny blood drops hit the white snow beneath his feet.

After three failed attempts Kieve cussed himself, he found he couldn't lay a claw on Sesshoumaru and couldn't figure out why. In his mind it was he that should be winning not the Shiroi, it was the Shiroi that should be bleeding right now. **Not him.**

As the first snowfall of the day began Kieve in his anger forgot the first rule of combat and lounged from the shadows at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru caught the foolish youkai mid-lounge sinking his claws into Kieve's chest he released his poison close to Kieve's heart staring into his eyes.

"After this moment we'll never think of you again," Sesshoumaru quickly growled into Kieve's ear. He let Kieve slide off his claws to the ground and without regret turned and walked away as his poison did its job, eating the youkai from the inside out and turning him into a bubbling puddle of glop that even the falling snow did not cool.

"You all wanted to look upon my male now you all look away. Look. At. Him. My Alpha of Alpha's," Kagome hissed

"My Alpha Please . . . You have promised death to all who look upon your male. We do not wont death to come to us," came a cry from the gathered crowd.

"You will all look upon the one male found worthy enough the take the place by my side no excuses," Kagome snarled and all eyes lit upon Sesshoumaru. He didn't move a muscle or twitch under their eyes his head was held high shoulders straight. There was nothing in his stance but confidence and pride_. 'Talk about ego boost' _Inu Tashio thought as his eyes moved to his eldest child. What male wouldn't feel boosted this beautiful not to mention powerful female had just told her whole clan the only male worthy to be by her side was him. There had to be about eighty or more packs within the clan and no male caught the Alpha's attention but one and he wasn't even apart of the clan_. '(Sigh) if only Inu Yasha would make me just as proud' _

"I am proud to present to you all . . . Lord Alpha Sesshoumaru," Kago spoke proudly watching as the rest of the highers of the clan bowed to their new Lord Alpha.

****************************************

The meeting was over quickly after the fight and everyone gladly left as quickly as possible and for the first time without resistant's of any kind.

Sango and Miroku were waiting for them as they entered Kagetora's study. Sango took one look at Kagome and knew her friend was all business right now. She had heard, she had dared to hope and here was her long time friend right in front of her.

Kagome took to the open back chair that Sesshoumaru stood in front of. Kago and Inu Tashio stood off to the left side of the two, while Sango and Miroku sat off to the right. Kagetora sat behind his desk and waited to see what would happen. He had to keep swallowing the angry growls that threaten to slip pasted his tight lips. This was not how envisioned his niece returning to him.

"Sango do you remember that black folder I gave you last year?"

"Of course you told me to carry it in my briefcase. Do you want it now?"

"Yes please, and have your husband sign it if you will," everyone waited as the two did as she asked and pasted the folder without even looking at the contents she placed the folder in front of Kagetora. Not taking her seat again Sesshoumaru moved to her side. "You left me no other choice uncle"

"What have you done," Kagetora flipped open the folder and scanned the page. Everyone watched as his eyes widen the growls that rumbled from his chest spoke of his building angry. "You can't do this."

"It is done -"

"I will not let you," Kagetora snarled putting everyone but Kagome on alert. "I will not let some unknown youkai version of a human gigolo take everything from me. I have let this go on to long and will no longer allow you to treat me as if I am second best in your life. When I am-"

"I know what you are **_uncle_** and it means nothing to me. It just shows me that you are not the great youkai I thought you were." Kagome growled cutting him off and making everyone around them curious as to what Kagetora was going to say.

"This is your fault," Kagetora snarled at Sesshoumaru. "You turned her against me; you want to take away my _LIFE_." Kagetora lounged across the desk, Inu Tashio and Kago were at a lose at what to do, being so far away from the two. Miroku turned with Sango clutched to his chest he stiffen feeling blood spray across his back.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just a quick chapter to get me back in mood for this story. I hope you guys like it R/R**

Chapter 14 : I need only you

At Sesshoumaru's Estate, he, his father, Kago and Kagome stood off to their own side of the room. It was Kago that approached his silent daughter as she watched the snowfall. Her driver had taken the emotional Sango and Miroku home to get cleaned up and rest. The next few weeks were going to be long and hard to get InuTashio's company back up and running. She was pulled from her thoughts of meetings to come

"Was it true?"

"Why is it so important?" she hissed both Sesshoumaru and his father turned to the pair.

"Tell me," Kago spent his daughter to face him, his look demanding answers. "Was it true?"

"Yes," she whispered looking away.

"How long have you known?"

"Do you remember what my third minor was in college?"

"Genetics"

"I wanted to know how close we were genetically since you gave me your blood. If my changes were more than just physical."

"Why Kagetora?"

"You were off on that business trip remember and he was my closes relative"

"And you never told me . . . did you tell him?"

"No"

"Why"

"Did I ever question why you took me in a child no one wanted? You found me in trash for Kami-sake," she snarled.

"Girl-pup," Kago stepped closer and Kagome took a step back.

"He was no one, nothing. I have one father; one male raised me, wanted me, and encouraged me. Why would I need another?"

"Girl-pup," he didn't want to upset her only to find out the truth. Kago knew this was getting out of hand.

"You remembered what happened with that woman. When she found us?"

"Yes, I hated what she did to us, too you, my girl-pup," he stroked her face. "But that doesn't explain why you never told me." He was shocked at the pain that moved across her face before she went blank.

"I did not want you to give me away," a gasp floated around the room; again she didn't meet his eyes afraid of what she might see.

"Look at me my girl-pup," he demanded in that fatherly voice. After a minute she did and Kago sighed looking into her blank stare. 'Has our relationship fallen so far? Will I ever be able to fix it?'

"Since that day I looked into those eyes of yours everything within me knew you were mine. I could have never given you up. Never. Why would you even think such a thing?"

"You lie," she hissed snatching away.

"Will you forever hold that over my head? Will I ever receive forgiveness for my brief moment of insanity?"

"I-"

"Enough. . Dinner should be ready by now," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. This was getting them nowhere.

"I should change. Are my clothes here as well?"

"Of course, they are being cleaned."

"Hm, I'll check with the brothers than I think I'll turn in for the night"

"Goodnight," both InuTashio and Kago spoke at the same time. But Kago looked at his daughter so longingly it almost broke the other male's hearts.

"Goodnight father, InuTashio, mate," she turned to leave but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Can you find your way?"

"Of course"

"Sleep well my mate," he kissed her softly when everything within him screamed for him to take her right now. To prove this was no dream. But he still had business to discuss with Kago and needed his own father to bear witness.

Kago sighed watching his pup walk up the stairs before turning to Sesshoumaru and asking what he wanted to talk about. After she turned the corner they entered the dining room.

O-O

Kagome found the brothers hard at work in their new workroom. They all stopped and could nothing but stare as she entered. Mukotsu was the first to move.

"I knew it I knew you would not die so easy boss," The tiny man approached her.

"My faithful Mukotsu," she purred stroking his head. "Well boys anything new on Eml?"

After an hour of hearing any leads the brothers had Kagome found her way to Sesshoumaru's room. She smiled seeing her bed and if she wasn't mistaken a few of her other things on his dresser. Even her dressing table had been added to the room. She stripped off her robes and slid into one of his dress shirts. A true smile donned her face seeing her sliver satin sheets waiting for her.

Three hours later she was awaken from her light sleep to Sesshoumaru entering the room.

He stood there for the longest time watching her watch him. He still couldn't get over that this felt like a dream he had a million times before. For almost a year he waited and hunger for this moment. And there she was waiting for him like so many times before. Waiting and watching. He did the only thing he could think of stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed beside her. He didn't want to wake up from this dream.

"Why me?" he questioned like her had so many times before.

"For once I was greedy"

"Greedy?"

"Getora always asked with which heart did I make the decision? The heart of the supreme alpha or the heart of a female? But with you there is no distinction between either. Both could not lose you. I could never give up you up Sesshoumaru. I am greedy." The passion in her voice was so unlike his dreams. It was almost like she told him she loved him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say he was stunned.

"I could never lose the way you make me feel. The way you make me want more, need more."

"What more could you want, need . . . you have everything?"

"Pack. . . all I've ever wanted is pack Sesshoumaru," that night flashed threw his mind, her words, his promise. Their eyes met

"That night—"

"Uncle Kagetora gave me an ultimatum. I have never outwardly defied Kagetora. The greatest thing I ever did was walk away from the clan. For a moment I was tempted to give into his demands," she laughed.

"What changed?" he had to know. He wanted this dream to end differently. 'Say me; say it was me that changed your mind.'

She was silent for the longest time, he head tilted in that way he knew she was studying him as if looking for something. Waiting for something.

"You . . . you promised me things no other male before ever did. You who made me feel like an ordinary female," she touched his face softly. "Even not knowing my true status you gave yourself to me, cared for me, respected me, loved me for no other reason than that I was Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned on his side to face her, a smile painted on his face.

"What would you have done if you returned to find this Sesshoumaru with another?"

"I would have killed you both," he raised a brow at her serious tone. How he loved the fire within her. Kami how had he been with her for so long and not noticed? He should have noticed under that soft and silky appearance something so primal burned.

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru would be so easily killed my little mate?"

"No…but an easy enough feat for this Kagome . . . like this," Sesshoumaru blinked finding himself on his back with Kagome straddling his chest a straight razor at his throat. He didn't try to stop the aroused growl that rumbled from deep within him. His eye flashed red for a moment, the markings on his face jagged. Oh he loved her sweet, soft side and found it oh so sexy, but this this was something else it sent him into a pleasure filled zone unlike any other he ever experienced before.

"Does it turn you on to know I could kill you before you take a breath?" she purred.

"Yes" he growled never breaking eye contact.

"You would give yourself to another knowing you are mine?" she snarled. "I would slit your throat while you're in the whore and bathe her in your blood," she growled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it, he knew she was serious. The flash of her eyes, the tensing of her muscles, but damn it her viciousness had him harder than he ever been in life. Just something about this new side of her, she was a goddess untamed and raw. Hell he knew she was dangerous the brothers had been more than happy to tell him about how she came about them. Why they pledged their life to her. The darker side of his nature was dying in ecstasy at her possessive and vicious act. But he had upset her long enough it was time to put an end to this before things got out of control.

"There will never be another for me . . . only you," he purred. Not noticing when she slid the razor back into its hiding place.

"Good" she purred back before kissing his chin than her lips moved across his mouth in a blazing kiss that left them both breathless.


End file.
